Pea is For Pan
by Newenglandchick23
Summary: Ok i have finished typing out the story i plan on updating it today and it comes complete with an epilogue as well...i know you won't believe how it ends but just read and review please it will probably be 40 chapters but they aren't that long. Thanx agai
1. Birthday Disaster

_Past_

"I am so sorry Gohan." Videl said as she lay in the hospital bed. She was holding his hand and felt his tears fall on her hand.

"I am sorry too Videl. I am sorry that I can't go with you." Gohan said and regretted that he must say goodbye to his young wife.

"Take care of her for me ok?" Videl said and smiled slightly when she thought about her dauger.

"I will honey and we will both miss you." Gohan told her and leaned down to kiss her.

"Can I see her one more time?" Videl asked him and he nodded his head.

"Hi momy!" Pan said as she bounced in the hospital room.

"Hi baby." Videl said and hugged her daughter with all her strength.

"What is wrong mommy?" Pan asked looking at her mom pale face.

"Mommy has to go now baby and you won't see me for a very long time. That doesn't mean that I will ever stop loving you. Even though you can't see me I am always right here." Videl said and pointed to her daughter's heart.

"I will miss you mommy." Pan said and held onto her chest as if keeping her mom close.

"I will miss you too be good for daddy ok?" She told her and was slowly losing her grip on Pan.

"Ok I will." Pan said and nodded.

The monitor in the room began to beep slower and slower. When Pan looked up she saw just a line that was on the screen. Doctors and Nurses ran in pushing and barely noticing the 4 year old girl who had watched her mother die.

Pan began to sob in the corner of the hospital room as she couldn't stop watching what was happening to her mother. Big strange men were pounding on her chest and using things that she knew hurt her mommy.

"Hey P what are you doing in here?" They young voice asked and she looked up at the boy of only 11.

"Is my mommy going to be ok Twunks?" She asked softly.

"Your mommy has gone to heaven with my grandparents Pan. It is a much more beautiful place." He told her.

She nodded her head and understood. Trunks held out his hand and she took it and allowed him to escort her out of the room. They walked hand in hand down the hallway and into the waiting room where there parents were.

_Present_

It was Pan's 14th birthday she had invited all of her friends to her house on the planet Vegeta.After Pan's mother had died Bulma, the Queen of Vegeta, and Gohan's childhood friend offered them a home on their planet and they have lived there for 10 years.

Marron, Bra, her Uncle Goten were her best friends who were able to make it and some other people from her school. Her and Bra have been best friends ever since they could talk. They tell each other everything including Pan's crush on Trunks which has bloomed into love. But her best friend Trunks who she had a crush on since she could remember couldn't make it, but he did get her something it was placed on the table with her other gifts.

"All right guys, who wants cake?" Gohan asked.

After all of Pan's friends went through 10 whole cakes they decided it was time to open presents. Marron got Pan a light pastel pink summer dress, at first Pan didn't know what it was then thought about it and said sarcastically, "Thanks Marron."

"You're welcome." Marron squealed.

Bra made a special something for Pan, it was a video of the 5 of them on vacations and meetings or at parties.

"Bra it's fantastic thank you." Pan said

"Aw it was nothing." replied Bra.

"Here you go Pan." Goten said and gave her a box that looked like he wrapped it himself.

"Uh thanks Goten...woah these are awesome!" she said and held up the bandanas of many colors.

She didn't see Trunks' present and continued to open the others. She got several great gifts, she thanked everyone and they all left except Marron and Bra who were going to spend the night.

"Hey Pan I think you forgot one." Marron said and tossed her the little ring box.

"Hmm I wonder who this is from?" She said, and then saw an envelope she opened it and it read:

"Hey Happy Birthday P, we have been friends for 10 years and you have grown up so fast. I hope this is your special day.

Love your friend,

Your older bro

Trunks

P.S. I hope you enjoy my present."

"He didn't forget!" she thought to herself and then opened the ring box. "Huh!" she gasped at what she saw. It was a ring on a chain, with her birth stone on it She smiled and put it on.

Then the girls together said, "Ooh!"

"Oh shut up you guys!" Pan said and shook her fists.

She turned it to look inside the ring and it read, "Pan, Beautiful Daughter of Gohan, Happy Birthday and may you cherish this forever

Trunks."

"Awwwwwwwwwww" The girls cooed.

"I'm warning you two!" Pan steamed as her face turned red.

Pan chased her friends upstairs where they had rented 3 movies and had popcorn, chips and dip, pop, and candy. But the time of their 3rd movie it felt like they had gained 20lbs. Then Marron suggested they play truth or dare. Pan didn't like this idea but she wasn't a wimp so she agreed to play.

"All right Marron, truth or dare?" Bra asked

"Um...truth."

"All right who do you like?" she asked.

'Please don't say Trunks, please don't say Trunks.' Pan kept saying to herself.

"We'll promise you won't laugh, but, I like Goten." Marron said, Bra and Pan couldn't help but laugh.

"You like my uncle?" Pan said while still laughing

"Hey I said not to laugh!" she screamed and then attacked them with pillows.

"Pillow fight!" they all screamed and had their own pillow war.

"Girls! Hey girls."

"Yeah Dad?" Pan asked her dad.

"Girls I am going to be sleeping so please be quiet so I can get some sleep." He yelled from downstairs.

"All right daddy, Good night." Pan said and then turned to her friends.

"We better stop fighting."

"Sure, we can just play make-up." Bra said,

"Uh, Bra first of all I thought it was dress up and second we aren't 8 years old anymore." Marron said.

"Make-up is where we get all pretty as in 18-20 year old pretty." Bra said and Marron cheered up.

"You guys can just cut me out." Pan said and started to back up.

"Aw come on Pan why not?" Bra asked

"Because its stupid." she said and glared at them.

"You're not scared are you." Marron asked.

"Of course not! Its just I don't need that make-up."

"Pan if you don't I will call Trunks and tell him that you like him." Bra threatened.

"Oh all right but just for Trunks."

"Yeah." Both Marron and Bra screamed they were excited to fix their best friend up.

Bra got out all her make-up out and Marron tried to figure out what she was going to wear.

"I know." she said and found the pink dress she got her. "Perfect." she said with a smile then went over to where Bra was doing Pan's make-up.

"Ow! Hey Bra!" Pan yelled.

"Sorry Pan but do you want a unabrow?"

"No."

"Alright then be still and quiet." Marron watched as Bra concentrated on Pan's makeup. "Ta Daa!" she said,

"Wow, Pan you look beautiful." said Marron.

"Here go put this on." she handed Pan the dress and pointed to the bathroom Pan mumbled and walked to the bathroom. When she came out her friends didn't even recognize her.

"You look gorgeous." Bra said and pointed to the mirror for Pan to look at herself. "I look prissy." she growled.

"I have an Idea lets go to a club." Bra said

"Are you CRAZY!"

"Why not Pan?" asked Marron,

"Number 1, they won't let 14 year old kids in a club, 2. My dad will kill me and 3 I look retarded." said Pan and then crossed her arms.

"Well we certainly do not look like 14 years old and have you forgotten who I am? Plus we will be quiet and your dad will never know we left." Bra said,

"And you look great." Marron added.

"Come on lets go have some fun." Bra begged Pan.

"It will be your fault if we get caught." was all Pan said. Both Marron and Bra jumped up and down and got ready to go.

"Are we ready?" Marron asked.

"Yup." Bra said.

"Only 2 hours all right then we come home."

"All right, All right now lets go." Bra said and dragged Pan out of the house.

"So which club are we going to?" Marron asked.

"How about the Princess Saiyan?" Bra suggested. Both girls gave her a glare.

"What?" she asked.

"That's a strip club." Pan said.

"Oh, I didn't know, How about Vegettorat?"

"Sure they play awesome music there" Pan said getting excited.

"All right then lets go!" Marron said and they all went to the club.

There wasn't that big of a line and the 3 girls managed to get in, by showing a little skin but it got them in the club.

"Bra remind me to kill you." Pan said. When they got in "Country Girl" was playing. Marron and Bra got up on the dance floor. The crowd of men went wild. Pan wasn't really into dancing and just took a seat at the table and watched as the guys acted like wolves trying to get some red meat.

"And this is supposed to be fun." she said,

"It would be if you were dancing." said a voice behind her.

She turned around and a man about 24 was there.

"Well I can't dance." she said,

"Don't worry I won't laugh." he said and smiled.

"Look I am just here cause my friends made me come." she said and pointed at Marron and Bra.

"Come on babe just one dance." He asked again and then showed her his money.

"Look mister I am not a prostitute and I won't dance with you!" she yelled he grabbed her by her wrists and said "I am not asking!" she tried to get free but couldn't she screamed and everyone looked at her

"Don't worry guys she is with me." he said,

"No I am not!" she yelled. Everyone continued dancing she screamed again.

"Who is that?" someone asked

"Sounds like someone's in trouble and I am going to find out." said the other guy. And he went to go find the girl in trouble.

They huge man was pulling Pan on the dance floor. "Stop it! Stop it! Stop i-- huh?" Pan said looking surprised as the man no longer had a grip on her and he was on the floor knocked out. She looked at where he was standing before and he was there.

"Way to go Trunks!" Goten cheered. "Man you really decked him."

Trunks couldn't hear his best friend because he was shocked at what was standing before him.

"Yoo-hoo Trunks are you in there?" Goten asked making goofy faces at Trunks. "Hey whatcha lookin at?" he asked, "Oh I see man she is quite the looker." Goten said and nudged Trunks in the ribs. "Go ask her to dance." Trunks grabbed Goten by his shirt and pulled him away from Pan.

"Goten are you nuts she won't dance with me." Trunks whispered.

"Come on you'll never know with that attitude now go get her." Goten said and gave Trunks a reassuring punch in the arm.

"I can't believe he is here." she said to herself. "I better go get Marron and Bra so we won't get caught." she said and started to walk off when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

She turned around and screamed, "Hey you still owe me a dance." the man said. "Thought that punk took care of me?" he said then laughed.

"Aw no that guy is conscious again." Trunks said and ran towards them.

"I don't want to dance with you!" she yelled and screamed for help.

"Let her go." Trunks said and made the man release her and the man tried to fight him. The guy was drunk so a strong energy blast by the super saiyan easily knocked him unconscious and he was taken away from the bar in a stretcher.

"Are you all right?" Trunks asked while helping Pan up.

"Yes, thank you very much."

"Um, I hope you don't mind me asking but do you?"

Before he could finish Bra and Marron ran up, "Pan are you all right?" Marron asked

"Yeah, Marron and I heard someone scream but we didn't know it was you." said Bra.

"Yeah you brother helped me." she said,

"M-m-my brother." Bra gulped.

"PAN!" Trunks shouted very surprised that the woman he was just attracted to was his 14 year old friend.

"Whoa Trunks can I have one of these girls." Goten said and gave then all the goofy son smile.

The girls all giggled. "Goten you idiot this is Bra, Pan, and Marron." Trunks said,

"Whoa! And here I was just about to ask if they wanted to get a room with me." he laughed and scratched his head and everyone else fell down and all the girls hit him over the head.

"Ouch, I was only joking." He said but everyone knew he was lying.

"Anyways what are you 3 doing this in an adult club." Trunks said furious that all those men were all over his good friends and sister.

"Well it was all Bra's idea." Pan blurted out.

"Thanks a lot Pan." Bra said.

"Well you see Trunks we played make-up and once we got all pretty we wanted to go somewhere so we decided to go clubbing." said Marron.

"Well you guys are going back to Pan's right now and we will escort you." Trunks said,

"Trunks please don't tell my dad I didn't dance or anything." Pan begged him.

"I will think about it but for now lets just take you home!" Trunks picked up Pan and Bra climbed on her brothers' back. Goten carried Marron and they all flew away and headed for Pan's house.

"Trunks I can fly." Pan said,

"Do you want your dad to sense your energy level?"

"Oh yeah good thinking." She said. Her heart was racing as he carried her.

"Trunks?" she asked

"Yeah"

"What were you gonna ask me at the club?" she asked.

He blushed not only because of embarrassment but also because he couldn't believe how beautiful she was.

"I was going to ask your name why?" he said,

"No reason." she quickly replied. Bra was watching all of this from behind inside and out she was smiling. 'They would make such a cute couple' she thought, but her thoughts were interrupted when they landed in Pan's room.

"You girls stay here and no more clubbing." Trunks said, upset with the young girls.

"Yeah you guys don't need anymore hickeys." Goten giggled and then they left.

Marron and Bra went to the closest mirror and saw red marks all over their necks and traveling down to their chests.

"OH MY GOD my dad will kill me!" Bra said,

"Yeah mine will too." said Marron started to cry.

"Turtlenecks?" Pan suggested

"In the middle of summer!" Bra screamed.

"Well it's not my fault it was your idea Bra, And on top of that we got caught!" Pan yelled.

"Pan sweetie are you all right?" Her dad said and knocked on her door.

"Shoot!" she whispered. "Yes daddy, just got up to pee." she said.

"All right then good night." Gohan said and walked back to his bedroom and went back to sleep.

"I hope you are happy with yourselves!" Pan said and scowled at her friends. "I don't know about you two but I am exhausted, so good night." Pan said and climbed back into her bed and went to sleep.

"Let grouchy sleep, we have to figure out how to hide these hickeys." Bra said and her and Marron stayed up for an hour then gave up and went to bed. Pan was having dreams of her and Trunks dancing. Meanwhile Trunks wasn't handling what happened at the dance club.

"Ha ha Trunks you were falling for Pan and if Marron and Bra didn't come right then you would have danced with her." Goten said laughing.

"Shut up Goten!" 'He's right I didn't even recognize her. She looked so beautiful. Whoa Trunks this is your best friend and the girl who is like your sister.' He thought

"Hey Trunks yoo hoo are you thinking about Pan?" Goten asked and flashed a grin.

"No, and who do you think you are making fun of me you wanted to get in all of their pants." Trunks said and gave him the Vegeta death glare.

"Hey Trunks you know I was joking don't you?" Goten asked and scratched his head.

"You are simply disgusting." Trunks said

"Sorry Trunks but man your sister is hot!" Goten said.

"Hey keep those thoughts to yourself please?" Trunks said but was kind of happy and hoped Bra liked him cause he would like to have Goten as a brother-in-law.

"Well don't think of my niece in any other way either alright?" Goten said firmly not joking cause he know Trunks was trouble with a capital T.

"Look Goten, I won't ever think of Pan like that alright." he said.

"Sure whatever Trunks anyways do you want to go back to the club or go home?" he asked.

"Home, I'm going on a combat mission tomorrow so I need some sleep before we leave."

"All right Trunks, see you later." Goten said and waved goodbye then headed home.

Trunks flew past the castle into the forest behind the castle. He came here often when he had problems. And he had a major one tonight. He removed all his clothes and jumped in the little pond with a waterfall. It was cold but he got used to it and sat in the water thinking.

"Do I like Pan? I mean she is my second sister we tell each other everything and we hang out. But man did she look beautiful. What am I saying? This is Pan, The biggest tomboy in the world. Of course I don't like her in anyway just as a friend."

Convinced he got out, shook himself dried, put his clothes on, and flew to his room. He got in his bed and went to sleep, having confusing dreams.


	2. Departure Goodbye Trunks

Pan woke up around 10:30 a.m. She sat up and saw that her friends were still asleep. Pan quietly went downstairs to the kitchen and saw the note on the fridge her dad left her. It read:  
"Hey sweetie I had to go to work early I should be home around 6:00 p.m. I left you some money for food on the counter as soon as the girls wake up have them call their parents to see when they want them home. If you want to go somewhere that's alright just make sure your home by 6:30 p.m. 

Love Dad."

Pan walked over to the counter and grabbed the money. She put it in her pocket. "This will come in handy." she said to herself then walked over to the fridge, grabbed the milk then went to the pantry to grab cereal, the bowl, and a spoon. She fixed her bowl in the living room and turned on the T.V.

"I wonder how long they will sleep." she asked and watched T.V. About an hour later Marron and Bra woke up by the T.V. Pan had eaten 2 boxed of cereal and watched reruns on MTV.

"Finally, hey you guys need to call your parents to see when they want you home." Pan said remembering her dad's note.

"Alright I need to call my dad first." said Marron and went to call her dad.

"Hey Pan?" Bra asked meekly.

"Yeah what Bra?" Pan said still a bit grouchy.

"Do you think Trunks and Goten squealed on us?" she asked

"I don't think so, I mean if they did your dad would be here. And I don't think they were supposed to be at that club either." Pan said. Then they both started laughing at the events that had happened the night before.

Marron walked in the living room. "Hey guys my dad says that I have to go home now." Marron said, sounding disappointed.

"Aww Marron, I am sorry you got to go. I will see you later and thanks for coming." Pan said,

"Bye guys see you guys later." Marron said then left.

"I hope you don't have to go too Bra." Pan said sadly.

"I don't think I will have to leave for a while my parents are busy getting Trunks ready for his combat mission in outer space." Right after Bra said that she realized what she said and knew she would never hear the end of it.

"What? Bra you never told me he was leaving!" Pan screamed. 'Great this is just great the one time he actually notices me, he is going to leave' "How long is he going to be gone?" Pan asked.

"I am not for sure a year at the most."

"A year that is a long time." Pan said,

"Yeah its going to be the best year of my life." Bra said then Pan whacked her over the head.

"How can you say that!" Pan growled

"Pan it was just a joke." she said and rubbed the back of her head.

"When is he leaving?" she asked.

"Around 1:00 p.m. Why?" Bra asked Pan.

Because I want to say goodbye!" she yelled.

"Alright well lets get ready and then we can leave, don't worry we have an hour." Bra said and both of the girls went upstairs to get ready.

About 50 minutes later "Bra we are just going to see your brother." Pan screamed at Bra who was in the bathroom.

"I am ready! Well how do I look?" she asked,

"Fine now can we go please!" Pan asked

"Pushy, pushy. Lets go." Bra said

"Wait just a second." Pan said and then opened her night stand. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and stuck it in her pocket. Bra gave her a funny look. Pan said, "Its nothing."

"All right well lets go!" Bra said and they both flew out the window.

"Trunks, you be careful out in space." his mom said then hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Mom I am 20 years old I am a man." Trunks said.

"Yes, you are a man, but you are not a king yet and that is what this training will do. You are going by yourself and do come back alive son." Vegeta said and nodded his head at Trunks.

I will come back a worthy king father." and with that said, Trunks bowed at his parents and walked to his space craft. 'I wonder where Bra is' he thought as he walked to the ship.

"Pan look there he is." Bra said pointing at her brother about to board the space ship.

"Trunks!" Both of them screamed.

"What?" he asked and looked up and saw his sister and Pan heading towards him.

"Oh great Pan, now what am I going to do?" He asked himself. "I know!" he said Trunks waved at them and then walked on the spaceship.

"No!" Pan screamed she quickly grabbed a rock and attached her note to it then threw it. "Yes." she said when it busted a window.

"Hey Pan what was so important about that letter?" Bra asked.

"It is a poem for Trunks." Pan said quietly and blushed.

Must be a pretty strong poem to have you blushing." Bra said giggling.

"That's none of your business!" she screamed and flew off crying.

"Pan wait I was just joking." Bra yelled but Pan didn't stop she kept on flying not knowing exactly where she was going. She was upset that Trunks had left without a proper goodbye.

"Trunks, I hate you ." She said softly knowing what she said was a lie and no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't deny she was in love with him.

After flying around for an hour she decided it would be best to go home and stay in her room until Trunks came back. But she didn't know that he would be gone for 6 years.

"Whew, well that takes care of Pan." he said and started the craft. He was almost off the planet until he heard a crash. "Oh no this can't happen." he said and stumbled around. "I don't wanna die!" he shrieked. Then the space ship stopped shaking and Trunks regained his balance. "Well that was weird." he said and walked over to the busted window.

"What is this?" he asked and picked up the rock and noticed a note attached to it. "This is what caused the ship to shake." he said and then took the paper, unfolded it, and read what it said.

Trunks I will miss you a lot, I need to tell you something before you go. I wrote my feelings in this poem. Hope to see you soon.

Love Pan

They say I can't love you He says that you are to old

but I hate being told that I can't love you

They say loving you is playing with fire

but seeing you fills my heart with desire

They say not to do it but it is like i have been bit And I cant stop

I know its not just a crush

having you is a must

I am in love with you and there is nothing they can do

They say I will only get hurt and that you are trouble

to leave you on the double

but I am blind to see that you don't love me

I just wish I would have never had the chance and took the fall

No more denying I wont stall

I wont hide my love for you Leave him, just let you go they tell me that

but i really don't know What I should do

How I want to be with you

If you go then there will be no one who can pick me up after my fall

I wish I didn't love you at all

I know in my mind that there's no chance

for us no amount of time could make you mine my heart feels like its going to bust It refuses to give up

Even though I know I can't have you I will have to hold my heart back to prevent me from a heart attack This world is cruel and unfair

The pain of love is to much to bare

Trunks Brief I can't deny

I will look you eye to eye and say that I love you

Pan

"Wow." Trunks said in a silent whisper, "I had no idea she felt that way. But that is disgusting I mean I am 7 years older than she is! She shouldn't be interested in old me! What should I do?" Trunks asked himself.

"Man this is intense I have never thought of her in any other way except as my friend and here all this time she has been in love with me." he sat there and thought of Pan the night before at the club. How he was instantly attracted to her and was about to ask her to dance. "WOAH now that is just wrong! She has been like my sister I can't think of her like that! I need a plan so Pan wont be in love with me. But what?"

Trunks sat down and thought of what he could do. "I've got it!" he shouted. "Instead of returning in 6 months I will stay until she graduates high school that way she will be around guys her own age and maybe she will fall in love with them."

'But is that what I really want?' he thought to himself. "Of course it is I don't want to think of Pan as anything else but as friend, just a friend." Satisfied with his new plan Trunks folded his letter and placed it in his pants pocket. He decided to start his training, after all that is what he is supposed to be doing not worrying about Pan.


	3. Pan's Surprise

The week went by quick for Bra and Pan, and now the day has come for Pan to go to Earth.

"Pan I am going to miss you." Bra said and started to tear up.

"Don't worry about me Bra and no matter what you will always be my best friend." Pan said and then hugged Bra.

"I know and you will always be my Best Friend too." Bra said and hugged Pan back.

"All right you two enough with the emotional crap." Vegeta hollered trying to sound irritated. They both stopped hugging and Pan went over to the angry King.

"What do you want brat?" he asked then scowled.

"Goodbye Vegeta I will miss you." she said and hugged him.

Everyone gasped. Pan was a little scared that he might knock her out or worse! Then she felt his arms wrap around her.

She was very surprised and then he whispered "Stay strong." he then looked at her and said "For Trunks ok?" she jumped back and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Vegeta had seen the way she would act around him it was obvious that she liked his son but what Pan didn't know was that Trunks wanted to feel the same but saw it as being wrong because of the age difference.

Vegeta wanted to tell him it would be ok but his pride had delayed him every time.

"You will understand in time." he said and then walked off.

She stood there with her mouth open all confused. 'What did he mean by that?' she thought.

"That was weird." Gohan said then placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. Pan turned around to see tears starting to form in her dads eyes.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" she asked. Yes of course she wanted to go to earth but if it would make her dad upset then she would stay on planet Vegeta.

"Sweetie I wont lie to you I will miss you, but I know how much you need this, so please go." Gohan said trying not to cry.

"Thank you daddy." she said and hugged him. She let go of him and boarded the space craft. She waved goodbye to everyone and then they took off.

She looked out the window and watched her home planet get smaller and smaller. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Well it is to late to turn back now." she said and looked straight ahead into a empty galaxy.

It would be 4 hours before she reached earth. She decided to take a nap and hopefully the trip wouldn't take long.

dream

"Pan, Pan where are you?" she heard a young boy ask as she ran through the bushes trying to hide from him.

"You can run but you can't hide." he said and then laughed as he could hear her rustle through the bushes in the garden.

She giggled quietly and continued to run away from him.

He soon caught up to her and the grabbed her wrist. "Got you!" he shouted.

She screamed "Let me go Trunks."

"Uh huh I found you fair and square." he said then stuck his tongue out.

"PLEASE TRUNKS!" she whined hoping he would let her go.

"What will you give me if I do?" he asked and grinned hoping she would get him some snacks or even better one of her brand new pokemon toys.

"Come closer and I will tell you." she said already having a great plan to let her go. Trunks smiled and leaned in to hear what she would get him. He slowly leaned in to hear what she was going to say when all of the sudden she kissed him. It was just a little peck on the cheek but he let her go and his face turned bright red. She giggled and ran off.

"Pan I will get you for that." he yelled still trying to recover what had just happened. But Pan was floating on cloud nine it was her very first kiss and she would remember it forever.

End of Dream

"Miss son please wake up we are about to enter earths atmosphere." said a man shaking her.

She opened her eyes and asked "W-what"

"You fell asleep I woke you up because we are close to landing." he said.

"Oh alright" she said and then got up.

The man left and went back into the cockpit. She looked out the window and saw the colorful planet called earth. Vegeta was mainly Red and Brown and in some area's black. But earth it was Blue, Green, and white it was beautiful and it looked so healthy. The spaceship was shaking what must have meant they were entering the earth's atmosphere. She was very nervous she hadn't been there in 10 years and couldn't wait to see her grandpa and all of her Papa Goku's friends. Maybe her grandpa could answer her questions about her mom since Gohan never talked about her. She saw that she was getting closer then the space ship started to shake more.

"We are entering the earth's atmosphere." she heard the pilots voice over the intercom. The shuttle finally stopped shaking and she finally saw the Earth. She saw Japan it was small and seemed like an island on the ocean. They finally landed in Satan City where the pilot escorted her to her grandpa's house.

Along the way she saw several posters and pictures with her grandpa on them saying "Earth's Hero." Or "Legendary Hercule" she was very confused considering that she could beat him with her pinky and from what she heard her Papa Goku was the one who saved the earth.

Pan's thoughts were interrupted when the pilot said, "We are here Pan." she looked and saw his house. It was smaller than what she was used to but it was still nice. She walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. She stood and waited then a tall gray haired man said, "You Rang." In a deep lurch tone (you know off the Adam's Family)

"Ugh yes I am here to see Hercule, see he is my grandpa. I am his granddaughter Pan." She said and then looked at the tall man.

"Ah yes he told me about you. Please come in, come in." He said and then took her bags.

"Hercule is in his master training room training his students. You can go tell him that you are here while I go put your things in your room." Hey told her then he walked upstairs.

"Great plan if only I knew where the training room was." She mumbled to herself, walking around about 20 minutes later she finally found it. She walked in and all the men training stopped and stared at her.

"Look little girl this is a place for men so you better leave." Her grandpa said, not realizing that it was his granddaughter.

"I bet I can beat you gramps." she said very angry that her own grandpa didn't recognize her.

"Look here I don't want to hurt you but if it will shut you up then I will." he said

"Bring it on." she said and got into a fighting stance.

Hercule charged at his own granddaughter. Pan easily dogged it and tapped the buffoons stomach sending him to his knees holding his gut. He managed to ask her a question .

"Who are you?" she smiled and said, "Pan Son!" His eyes started to water and he managed to stand up.

"Pan you have changed so much. I didn't recognize you." He said and then hugged her.

"Sorry about earlier grandpa." she said,

"That's alright I did act rude and deserved that." he said,then held his gut.

"Guys this is my granddaughter Pan." Hercule said.

All the men waved and said, "Hello"

"All right guys training is over, I need to talk with Pan." Hercule said.

All the men looked at Pan before walking out.

"Your so beautiful Pan, just like your mother." Hercule said and his eyes started to water thinking about his only daughter.

"Well, what do you say I show you around the house then we will go get something to eat." He said

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." she said and they both walked out of his main training room.

It took an hour for Hercule to show her around his house. By then Pan was starving they went out to eat at a Japanese steakhouse. But were constantly stopped by people wanting Hercule's autograph.

"Uh...grandpa why do they want your autograph." Pan whispered to him as they were eating.

"Because Pan, I am the World Martial Arts Champion. I have saved Earth hundreds of times." He boasted to him granddaughter who wasn't buying it.

"What did you save the world from?" she asked very confused cause according to her, either her dad or Papa Goku saved the Earth.

"Well from Cell and Umm...the evil majin buu." He said and hoped she wouldn't comment but he didn't know Pan very well.

"You Liar my dad defeated cell and Papa Goku defeated Evil Buu." she said loudly.

"Shh Pan, can't we talk about this at the house?" he asked embarrassed that all of his adored fans were now starting at him. Pan was very angry at this point but didn't want to embarrass her grandpa.

"Sure." she mumbled and continued to eat sushi. When they were done they returned back to Hercule's house. 


	4. Pan's New Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please.

The week went by quick for Bra and Pan, and now the day has come for Pan to go to Earth.

"Pan I am going to miss you." Bra said and started to tear up.

"Don't worry about me Bra and no matter what you will always be my best friend." Pan said and then hugged Bra.

"I know and you will always be my Best Friend too." Bra said and hugged Pan back.

"All right you two enough with the emotional crap." Vegeta hollered trying to sound irritated. They both stopped hugging and Pan went over to the angry King.

"What do you want brat?" he asked then scowled.

"Goodbye Vegeta I will miss you." she said and hugged him.

Everyone gasped. Pan was a little scared that he might knock her out or worse! Then she felt his arms wrap around her.

She was very surprised and then he whispered "Stay strong." he then looked at her and said "For Trunks ok?" she jumped back and looked at him with a puzzled expression.

Vegeta had seen the way she would act around him it was obvious that she liked his son but what Pan didn't know was that Trunks wanted to feel the same but saw it as being wrong because of the age difference.

Vegeta wanted to tell him it would be ok but his pride had delayed him every time.

"You will understand in time." he said and then walked off.

She stood there with her mouth open all confused. 'What did he mean by that?' she thought.

"That was weird." Gohan said then placed a hand on his daughters shoulder. Pan turned around to see tears starting to form in her dads eyes.

"Are you sure your ok with this?" she asked. Yes of course she wanted to go to earth but if it would make her dad upset then she would stay on planet Vegeta.

"Sweetie I wont lie to you I will miss you, but I know how much you need this, so please go." Gohan said trying not to cry.

"Thank you daddy." she said and hugged him. She let go of him and boarded the space craft. She waved goodbye to everyone and then they took off.

She looked out the window and watched her home planet get smaller and smaller. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Well it is to late to turn back now." she said and looked straight ahead into a empty galaxy.  
It would be 4 hours before she reached earth. She decided to take a nap and hopefully the trip wouldn't take long.

dream

"Pan, Pan where are you?" she heard a young boy ask as she ran through the bushes trying to hide from him. "You can run but you can't hide." he said and then laughed as he could hear her rustle through the bushes in the garden. She giggled quietly and continued to run away from him.

He soon caught up to her and the grabbed her wrist. "Got you!" he shouted.

She screamed "Let me go Trunks."

"Uh huh I found you fair and square." he said then stuck his tongue out.

"PLEASE TRUNKS!" she whined hoping he would let her go.

"What will you give me if I do?" he asked and grinned hoping she would get him some snacks or even better one of her brand new pokemon toys.

"Come closer and I will tell you." she said already having a great plan to let her go. Trunks smiled and leaned in to hear what she would get him. He slowly leaned in to hear what she was going to say when all of the sudden she kissed him. It was just a little peck on the cheek but he let her go and his face turned bright red. She giggled and ran off.

"Pan I will get you for that." he yelled still trying to recover what had just happened. But Pan was floating on cloud nine it was her very first kiss and she would remember it forever.

End of Dream

"Miss son please wake up we are about to enter earths atmosphere." said a man shaking her.

She opened her eyes and asked "W-what"

"You fell asleep I woke you up because we are close to landing." he said.

"Oh alright" she said and then got up.

The man left and went back into the cockpit. She looked out the window and saw the colorful planet called earth. Vegeta was mainly Red and Brown and in some area's black. But earth it was Blue, Green, and white it was beautiful and it looked so healthy.

The spaceship was shaking what must have meant they were entering the earth's atmosphere. She was very nervous she hadn't been there in 10 years and couldn't wait to see her grandpa and all of her Papa Goku's friends. Maybe her grandpa could answer her questions about her mom since Gohan never talked about her. She saw that she was getting closer then the space ship started to shake more.

"We are entering the earth's atmosphere." she heard the pilots voice over the intercom.

The shuttle finally stopped shaking and she finally saw the Earth. She saw Japan it was small and seemed like an island on the ocean. They finally landed in Satan City where the pilot escorted her to her grandpa's house.

Along the way she saw several posters and pictures with her grandpa on them saying "Earth's Hero." Or "Legendary Hercule" she was very confused considering that she could beat him with her pinky and from what she heard her Papa Goku was the one who saved the earth.

Pan's thoughts were interrupted when the pilot said, "We are here Pan." she looked and saw his house.

It was smaller than what she was used to but it was still nice. She walked up to his house and rang the doorbell. She stood and waited then a tall gray haired man said,

"You Rang." In a deep lurch tone (you know off the Adam's Family)

"Ugh yes I am here to see Hercule, see he is my grandpa. I am his granddaughter Pan." She said and then looked at the tall man.

"Ah yes he told me about you. Please come in, come in." He said and then took her bags.

"Hercule is in his master training room training his students. You can go tell him that you are here while I go put your things in your room." Hey told her then he walked upstairs.

"Great plan if only I knew where the training room was." She mumbled to herself, walking around about 20 minutes later she finally found it. She walked in and all the men training stopped and stared at her.

"Look little girl this is a place for men so you better leave." Her grandpa said, not realizing that it was his granddaughter.

"I bet I can beat you gramps." she said very angry that her own grandpa didn't recognize her.

"Look here I don't want to hurt you but if it will shut you up then I will." he said

"Bring it on." she said and got into a fighting stance.

Hercule charged at his own granddaughter. Pan easily dogged it and tapped the buffoons stomach sending him to his knees holding his gut.

He managed to ask her a question ."Who are you?" she smiled and said, "Pan Son!" His eyes started to water and he managed to stand up.

"Pan you have changed so much. I didn't recognize you." He said and then hugged her.

"Sorry about earlier grandpa." she said,

"That's alright I did act rude and deserved that." he said,then held his gut.

"Guys this is my granddaughter Pan." Hercule said.

All the men waved and said, "Hello"

"All right guys training is over, I need to talk with Pan." Hercule said.

All the men looked at Pan before walking out.

"Your so beautiful Pan, just like your mother." Hercule said and his eyes started to water thinking about his only daughter.

"Well, what do you say I show you around the house then we will go get something to eat." He said

"Yeah, that sounds good to me." she said and they both walked out of his main training room.

It took an hour for Hercule to show her around his house. By then Pan was starving they went out to eat at a Japanese steakhouse. But were constantly stopped by people wanting Hercule's autograph.

"Uh...grandpa why do they want your autograph." Pan whispered to him as they were eating.

"Because Pan, I am the World Martial Arts Champion. I have saved Earth hundreds of times." He boasted to him granddaughter who wasn't buying it

.  
"What did you save the world from?" she asked very confused cause according to her, either her dad or Papa Goku saved the Earth.

"Well from Cell and Umm...the evil majin buu." He said and hoped she wouldn't comment but he didn't know Pan very well.

"You Liar my dad defeated cell and Papa Goku defeated Evil Buu." she said loudly.

"Shh Pan, can't we talk about this at the house?" he asked embarrassed that all of his adored fans were now starting at him. Pan was very angry at this point but didn't want to embarrass her grandpa.

"Sure." she mumbled and continued to eat sushi.

When they were done they returned back to Hercule's house.


	5. Photo Album

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"All right explain yourself." she said very mad and scowled at him.

"Well ugh, Pan, you see I was there when your dad fought Cell and after they defeated him all of your dad's friends left so I took the credit since no one else was there." he said and lowered to the floor as if he was ashamed.

"You know what, its wrong to lie to people!" she yelled and ran up to her room slamming the door behind her. She wasn't really that upset with her grandpa she was just realizing all her anger and emotions that she kept bottled up for the last 3 weeks. She was about to go back downstairs when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in." she said and sat down on her bed.

Hercule cracked the door and asked, "Can we talk?"

"Yeah." she said and he walked in holding something in his hand.

"Look Pan, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start its just I haven't lived with a teenage girl in a long time. So can you forgive me?" he asked.

She looked at him and smiled "Of course I do." and then hugged him.

She stopped hugging him and asked, "What is that?" and pointed at the object he had in his hands.

"This is a photo album, it's your mothers. I thought you might want it." He said and held it out for her to take.

She had only seen one picture of her mother her whole life. When she was 8 she went into her dad's room and found it in a drawer. She only got a glimpse of it but it always remained in her mind. She had heard her dad coming so she quickly ran out. He had seen her run and figured what she had saw. So he hid the picture again hoping she wouldn't find it again. She tried to look for it but gave up.

She look at the photo album wondering if she should look. Hercule saw that she was a little scared so he scooted closer to her and opened it up. "I think I'll take a look with you it's been so long since I have looked at these pictures." He said and pointed at the first picture of Videl.

Pan was relaxed and happy he was showing her these. "That's your grandma Gabriella she was the most beautiful woman I had every seen." he smiled looking at the picture of his late wife holding his now dead daughter.

"What happened to her?" Pan asked shaking Hercule from a day dream.

"She died of the same thing your mother did. Cancer, more specific she had cancer on her liver." Hercule said. Pan kept quiet trying really hard to remember her mother but drew a blank. She looked up at her grandpa asking him to continue in showing her the pictures.

She saw her mother's first steps, the first time she ate solid food, (she was a mess) her grandma's funeral, all her grade school pictures, the first time she had met Gohan, Their wedding picture, and their family pictures with Pan.

The last picture in the photo album was when everyone was gathered at the world martial arts tournament when Pan was 5. Everyone looked so happy. This was a couple weeks before her mother realized that she was sick with liver cancer, and then shortly after she died. Pan still stared at the picture.

She looked at her grandpa and remembered his promise that he would visit her once in awhile but since she had moved to Vegeta with Bulma and her dad she hadn't seen him. He would write and tell her about his student Uub and how he was progressing in his training and told her how much he missed her. She had kept all his letters hoping to see him.

Then she looked again and saw the whole Z gang how she missed them very much. "That's it!" she said.

Hercule looked at her very confused and asked "What?"

"Grandpa do you know Master Roshi's number?" she asked.

"Yeah I have it here somewhere why do you ask?" He asked.

"Call him up and tell to invite everyone over at your place for a very special surprise." she said and then smiled.

"Well ummm Pan what is the surprise?" He asked totally clueless. She whacked him over the head

"MEEEEE!" she screamed!

"Oh yeah." he said feeling completely stupid. he then exited her room and went to call master Roshi.

Pan smiled at the thought of seeing everyone again and having a reunion too bad Bulma wasn't here though she will be upset because she couldn't be the one hosting it. she thought and giggled to herself.

She looked outside and saw that it was getting dark, she decided after her long journey that it would best to go to bed early and be ready for the surprise party. She climbed in bed and went to sleep hoping morning would come quickly so she could see everyone again.


	6. Just A Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

It had been one month since Trunks had left home and he was already losing it in his space ship. He had little food supplies.(Well he had plenty but the ones that were left had to be either cooked or reheated and he disposed of his only microwave.) To make matters worse the hot water was gone and he hadn't taken a shower in 4 days and was stinking up the whole space ship.

"Stupid space mission." he murmured to himself. "How is this supposed to help me!" he continued to whine. He was already the 2nd strongest saiyan and he saw no reason to get stronger knowing he would never beat his father. He was ready to become king and rule over the strongest planet in the universe, but unfortunately his father thought this mission would make him more a man.

He was 21 years old he was technically a man but to his father he was still a child. "Ugh all this thinking is giving me a headache." he said out loud and massaged his forehead. 'I know he thought to himself.

"MUSIC!" he shouted and pulled out his favorite cd Simple Plan's "No Pads, No Helmets, Just Balls" he loved this cd.

He stole it from one of Bra ex-boyfriends when he came over. He felt bad that was before he listened to it. After he heard the songs he had no regrets. He turned it #4. It was his favorite song and he thought it suited the moment he was going through.

He then started singing the song while jumping on the bed.

"I woke up it was seven I waited til eleven just to figure out that no one would call, I think I got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them What's another night all alone when you're spending everyday on your own and here it goes"

He then jumped down and grabbed his toothbrush using it as a microphone then continued

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that its no fair Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me tonight"

He jumped on his bed and continued on

"And maybe when the night is dead I'll crawl into my bed staring at these four walls again I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time everyone's got somewhere to go and they're gonna leave me here on my own"

By this point Trunks was off his bed and dancing around like a chicken with his head cut off!

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that its no fair Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me tonight"

"What the hell is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep And every night is the worst night ever"

He was singing this part while watching himself in the bathroom mirror.

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that its no fair Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is Having more fun than me tonight"

"I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare I'm just a kid I know that its no fair Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is Nobody wants to be alone in the world Nobody cares cuz I am alone and the world is Having more fun than me..."

By now he thought it might be fun to turn this into some sort of strip show. And he was now in his boxers trying to act sorry for himself.

"Tonight I'm all alone Tonight nobody cares Tonight I'm just a kid tonight!"

Then the song ended. He collapsed on the bed exhausted from the dance routine he had just preformed. He would have died if anyone had seen him. He then heard snickering and immediately shot up from his bed.

"Enjoying yourself?" He quickly turned around to see Goten on the communicator screen which he thought he had shut off. "HEHEHEHE Trunks you are absolutely hilarious! And to think I was smart enough to Video tape this moment." Goten said laughing and falling to the ground.

"GOTEN!" Trunks screamed had he been on the space ship he would be dead right now.

"Are you done dancing cause I am sure I could get millions no wait BILLIONS for this tape. what do you think?" he asked then gave his friend a grin.

"Goten when I get back the top thing on my list is to KILL YOU!" he screamed.

"Uh huh Trunks better watch what you say after all I have something that could ruin your rep!" he said then the communicator shut off.

Everything was going completely wrong on this stupid space mission. He was about to be publicly humiliated! He just wanted to go home.

Right now he wished he was just a little kid back on planet Vegeta running through the castle teasing his best friend "Pan" he said. 'Darn it I am not supposed to be thinking about her!' he thought.

"Stupid, Stupid." Trunks repeated while hitting himself.

"All right Trunks its going to be all right everything will ok." he said trying to reassure himself that this was the best idea. His idea was to stay away from pan ignore her and hopefully she will have fallen in love with someone else. As stupid as it sounded Trunks believed that it would work.

He was just blinded by the fact that he secretly felt something more for Pan than just a friendship but was to proud and scared to admit it. He layed down and listened to


	7. Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Pan woke up before the sun did. She was excited that the day had finally come where she would see everyone again. Well true she had just seen Marron about a month ago. But everyone else she hadn't seen in about 9 years! She got up and took a shower then went to her suitcases to see what she would wear.

Hoping she would find her usual baggy jeans white shirt that said some rude comment her favorite being "I liked you better with your head up your ass!" But she was completely shocked at what she found in her suitcase. The clothes that she had packed were gone. She scowled and immediately saw Bra and Bulma taking out her clothes and replacing them with...girly clothes.

The thought of her in one of these outfits made her shudder. She looked through all the clothes and tried to find the one that looked less girly. She put on an Aerostaple short sleeved t-shirt on that had a monkey on it, and some Levi hip hugger jeans.

She frowned when she looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh well at least I still have my" she was cut off when she didn't find what she was looking for in her suit case. "OH they are evil they didn't even let me keep my bandanas!" she said and scowled even more thinking of ways to make her best friend pay dearly for what she had done.

"I will not forget this Bra." she said but her thoughts of revenge were interrupted as the maid came in and told her that breakfast was downstairs and so was her grandfather.

"Oh and Miss Pan would you like me to unpack all your belongings?" the maid asked.

Pan was about to refuse the offer but didn't want those things wasting her space in her room. "Yes please, and thank you." she said trying to be polite as possible because she was still very angry at the evil trick that had just been played on her.

Pan walked downstairs to the table where it was about to break because of all the food it was holding. "Now that's what I call breakfast." she said and smiled.

"Hey Pan, good to see your awake." Hercule said and smiled.

She smiled back and asked, "So when are they coming?"

"Around 12:00 p.m." he said.

"Man that's way too long! I want to see them now!" she said very disappointed.

"Well Pan I don't think they are up at 7:00 a.m." Hercule said while putting scrambled eggs in his mouth.

"Oh I know its just that it will seem like forever before they get here." she said then ate some sausage.

"Why don't you train? I am sure the day will go by fast and they will come before you know it." he said. She looked up and smiled hoping he was right.

They finished breakfast in silence and Pan decided to take her grandpa's advice and train for a while.

She went upstairs and put a t-shirt on with her pajama shorts on. Since Bra didn't pack her training clothes.

She went into Hercule's main training room. She stretched out first then decided to take it easy. She lifted six tons with one hand and was soon getting bored. She tried to challenge herself but it was no use.

"Man humans are very weak." she said unphased by their training equipment. She needed a challenge. When she decided to stop, because she was bored, she looked at the clock and saw that it was only 9:00 p.m.

"Great now what am I going to do for the next 3 hours?" she said, "Oh well, I guess I could watch TV." she said and went to the TV room.

She flipped through the channel finally leaving it on toonami her favorite show G.Gundam. She fell asleep watching TV and she woke up when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh my they can't be here already." Pan said and looked at the clock, it read 11:50 a.m., "Shoot their early" she said and ran upstairs.

She took a quick shower and looked in her closet for something to wear. She cursed Bra under her breath and pulled out a summer dress. She put it on and walked downstairs to see Krillin,18, Marron, Master Roshi, and Oolong sitting on the couch talking to Hercule.

"Excuse me fellas but I see a beautiful lady." Roshi said and ran up to Pan. "How about you and me hop on the good foot and do the bad thing." Roshi said and giggled.

"Um Roshi That's-" but before Marron could say it was Pan.

Roshi said, "The most beautiful lady I've ever seen." he laughed and looked at certain female body parts.

"No you idiot that's PAN!" Marron screamed.

"PAN! I knew that." Roshi said and blushed.

"Was that before or after you confessed you were madly in love with her?" Oolong asked.

"Shut up Pig!" Roshi said and whacked him on the head. Everyone laughed at the two perverts.

"Wow Pan you look beautiful." 18 said.

"I think she already knew that 18." Krillin said and then laughed while Master Roshi Blushed.

The door bell rang again and it was Tien, Yamcha, and Puar and Chiaotzu. "Hey guys what's up?" Krillin asked

"Lose the cool talk Krillin." Tien said and they all giggled.

"So what's the surprise? I hope its money cause I just bought a new car and I don't know how I'm going to pay for it yet." said Yamcha.

"Yamcha exactly how many new cars have you bought?" Krillin asked.

"Well, I've sort of lost count." he said and scratched behind his head.

Pan smiled this reminded her of her family on Vegeta. "I am the surprise." she said and everyone looked at her.

"Whew, and here I just broke up with my girlfriend what luck." Yamcha said.

"I am Pan Son, Gohan's daughter." she said and Yamcha fell over anime style.

He giggled and said, "I knew that." Then everyone fell over anime style.

Before another word was said, the doorbell rang again and this time it was Chi-Chi and the Ox-King.

Pan ran up to her and said, "Grandma"

"Pan is that you?" She asked, "Yes it is me." She said and hugged her.

"Oh Pan it's been so long since I've seen you. You have grown up so much." She said and started crying. "Is your father here also?" she asked loosening her grip on Pan.

"No its just me. He sent me here to finish school at Orange Star High School." said Pan

"Oh good I am so glad you will be staying here for a while but I can't believe he let you come." said Chi-chi

"I can't either" said Pan. They all laughed knowing Gohan's overprotective nature of his daughter probably didn't change over the years.

"I think everyone is here." Hercule said

"Nope we are forgetting one more person." Krillin said and smiled.

"Who Krillin?" Roshi asked. "You will see." Krillin said and smiled knowing they will show up.

"Ok well I guess we will wait a little longer before we eat lunch." Hercule said.

"What's all the commotion about? You wake me and BeeJ up." Buu said walking out in his red pajamas.

"And who this?" he asked pointing at Pan.

"Buu its me Pan." she said.

"Aw yes me remember." he said and went over and gave her a big bear hug.

"Its good to see you again too buu." she said struggling to breathe. He finally let her go and they all sat down.

Pan talked about life on Planet Vegeta and how things were very different on Vegeta than Earth, but she also said that they share a lot of the same things.

It was 12:15 when the doorbell rang again. Hercule went to answer it. It was Korin, Yajirobe, Dende and Piccolo.

"I told you the high power level was at Hercule's Piccolo." Dende said and Piccolo scowled.

"Well then who is it?" he asked.

"Me." Pan said and smiled as she walked up to Piccolo, her dad's old teacher.

"You look familiar." 'Those eyes where have I seen them before' he thought.

"Piccolo it's me Pan." Piccolo jumped back startled to see his former pupils daughter.

"So this is Gohan's daughter." Yajirobe said. Remembering Gohan from when he was a little boy, he couldn't imagine Gohan ever getting married.

"Pan it's so good to see you again." Dende said and gave her a hug.

"Same here." Piccolo said and walked in the house. "

Don't mind him Pan, your dad will be the only one who could ever earn his respect." Korin said and also gave her a hug.

"Well Krillin was the other guest you were talking about here now?" Pan asked.

"Nope just wait a little while longer." he said.

"Krillin I don't know if I can wait." Pan said as her stomach was growling.

"Trust me Pan you want to wait for this person." Krillin said.

"Alright but this better be good." Pan said and went back to sit down.

This time everyone talked about her dad and all the times they saved the world. Everyone was laughing when Yamcha brought up Vegeta wearing a Pink "Bad Man" shirt with yellow pants.

"I bet he looked like a flower." Pan said while holding onto her sides cause she was laughing so hard. Then they heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be them." Krillin whispered.


	8. Long Lost Friends from 10 Years

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"I guess I'll get that." Hercule said and got up from his chair. 'This better be who Krillin keeps on talking about if its not we are eating I am famished.' Hercule thought as he walked to the door. He opened the door and couldn't believe who he saw.

"Hey Herc what's up?" the man at the door asked.

"B-but I thought you were dead." Hercule said completely shocked at the person at his door.

"Dead? Why I'm in better shape than you are." The man said sounding offended.

"Um excuse me Mr. Hercule but are you going to let us in?" another young man asked.

"Hey wow I barely recognized you! Of course come in." He said and they walked in.

"You will never guess who is here." Hercule said then pointing at the men behind him.

"Hi guys." Goku said and waved at everyone.

"Papa Goku" Pan said running up to him.

"Hey Panny long time no see." he said while laughing and gave her a hug.

"I've missed you." she said crying on his training shirt.

"Hey there is no reason to cry Panny I am here now." Goku said lifting her head up and wiping her tears. "I am sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, you know that don't you Panny?" He asked.

"Of course I know that." she said then looked up at him and smiled.

"GOKU! Don't think you can sweet talk your way out of this one." Chi Chi said and was stomping towards her husband.

"Chi Chi just calm down, Please?" he said.

"OH NO! No you don't mister! You leave me for nearly 10 years to go train a boy and comeback to a surprise party and probably just for the food!" she screamed and now had a frying pan in her hand.

Goku was now scared and decided to run for his life. Chi chi chased him around the whole living room and dining area and finally hit him over the head because he was distracted by the food on the table.

He was now rubbing a huge knot on the top of his head. "Gheez Chi chi I am really sorry." He said and gave a fake smile because his head still hurt.

"Well I feel much better now that I hit you, so I guess I forgive you." she said and then hugged him.

"I have really missed you Chi Chi." he said hoping she would put her frying pan down.

"Good so does this mean we can eat now?" Pan asked.

Everyone started laughing and Chi Chi commented "Child you are a true saiyan." Hercule then invited everyone into the dining room where they ate and made conversation.

"So Pan are you ready to start school tomorrow?" Marron asked

"Yeah but its going to be weird since I am used to everyone having tails." she said and the took a drink of her pop.

"Oh I remember Gohan's first day of high school he was so happy but also scared. I remember waving bye as he flew away on the nimbus cloud. Hey Goku whatever happen to that thing?" Chi Chi asked.

"Of I wafe oo Uub." he said with barbecue chicken in his mouth.

"Goku! Don't talk with your mouth full." Chi chi scolded him.

He swallowed his chicken then said "Ohh I am sorry Chi Chi I said I gave it to Uub."

"Well anyways Gohan was afraid that everyone would think he was weird because of his supernatural powers. I told him to try his best to keep them a secret. He tried but he needed some sort of disguise." Chi Chi said.

"Oh my God not Great Saiyaman, I hated that outfit." Piccolo said and shuttered at the memory of Gohan in his Great Saiyaman outfit.

"Who is great saiyaman?" Pan asked.

"So Gohan was to embarrassed to tell you." Krillin said and started to snicker.

"Is that the outfit that made him have antenna's?" 18 asked.

"Yep that's the one." Dende said.

"Oh God" she said and shook her head.

This got Pan's attention and wanted to know more about her dad being the Great Saiyaman. "Do you guys have any pictures of him in his outfit?" she asked

"Yeah I think I have one of him and your mom. She decided to have a matching outfit. Living proof that love makes you do crazy things." Hercule said and then went to go look for it.

"This was a great Idea Pan." Tien said.

"What was a great Idea?" she asked him.

"Getting all of us together like this. I have really missed everyone. And since no one is threatening the earth we hardly ever get to see each other." he said and looked at everyone.

"Yeah this has been a lot of fun." Yamcha said.

"A toast to Pan." Krillin said and held up his glass.

"TO PAN." Everyone said as there glasses touched another

"I Found it." Hercule said and handed her the picture.

She was in the middle of taking a drink but once she saw the picture she spit out her drink and laughed. "That is my dad? The great saiyaman?" she said.

"Yeah he looks pretty dorky huh?" Hercule said and started to laugh.

"Whoever made that outfit for him should be arrested." she said.

"Well I don't think you can arrest royalty." Chi Chi said

"No way you mean Bulma made that outfit?" she asked.

"Yeah her tastes obviously weren't good for Gohan." Krillin said

"Her tastes aren't good for anyone." Piccolo said quite disgusted at his former pupil.

"Do you mind if I keep this?" she asked Hercule.

"Sure you can have it." he said

"Thank you." she said and put the picture in her pocket.

"So uh Panny you want to spar with my number 1 student?" Goku asked her.

"Goku I can't spar with her she is just a girl." Uub said not realizing the huge mistake he had just made.

"Bring it on." Pan said furious at Uub's comment.


	9. Meteor Shower and Trunks is in Heaven?

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"I hate my life." Trunks mumbled to himself as he got out of bed. He walked to the kitchen to fix him some breakfast. "OWWWW!" Trunks said as he stubbed his pinky toe on the refrigerator. He then started cursing as he looked in the half empty refrigerator.

"Lets see we have eggs, nope they have to be cooked, Bacon, nope it has to be cooked also. Biscuits DARN IT! Everything in here has to be cooked!" he said.

He then thought about trying to cook. "Sure I can do it how hard can it be." he said and went to look for a frying pan.

"Clang Clang." was the noise the pans made as Trunks tried to find the frying pan. "Got it." he said but got to excited and hit his head in the cabinet.

"That's going to leave a mark." he said rubbing his head. He put the pan on the stove top and turned it on. He placed the bacon on the pan and watched it.

15 minutes later he got the bacon out of the pan and it was burnt to crisp. "Good thing I like my bacon crunchy." he said trying to look on the bright side of his cooking. "Alright now for the eggs!" he said and hoped they would turn out better then his bacon.

"Alright I think I will have scrambled eggs." he said then cracked the eggs opened and placed them on the heated skillet. One made a popping noise and some grease got in his eye. "OUCH!" he screamed running around trying to find the water faucet to wash his eye.

He spent a couple minutes soaking his eye in the water that he forgot about his eggs!All the sudden he started coughing and saw black smoke.

"OH NO FIRE! I tell you if its not one thing its another." he said along with several curse words. He ran over quickly and tried to put it out but only managed to catch himself on fire.

"DARN IT!" he screamed "All right Trunks you remember fire safety just STOP." 'ok I am stopped.' he thought. "Drop." he said 'Ok I am on the floor.' "AND ROLL." he shouted and rolled on the floor. "Good I am not on fire anymore." He then looked in the Kitchen and saw that the fire had spread.

"All right I know it has to be somewhere." Trunks said frantically looking for the fire extinguisher. "Got it!" he said and then sprayed it on the fire. He had put finally put the fire out.

"I will never ever cook again." he said and sat down on his chair. "That fire destroyed my fridge!" he said very angry. "that's it! I have had it! It was ok that my microwave busted and I threw it out the window, I can tolerate a cold shower, but when a fire destroys my food supply that's it!" he said very angry.

"I am going home! I don't care about my plan if I stay out here any longer I will die or kill myself which ever come first." He went up to the computer and set the coordinates for home. "I can't wait!" he said and smiled.

"ALERT ALERT!" the computer.

"Oh great more bad news to add to my day." he said and went to go see what the problem was.

"ATTENTION meteor shower straight ahead. ATTENTION meteor shower straight ahead." the computer said.

"Is that it. I can just steer my way out of the meteor shower it will be kind of like a video game!" he said and smiled. This had been probably the best bad news he had to deal with today or so he thought.

"ALERT ALERT." the computer said again.

"What is it now!" Trunks said as he was steering the ship.

"EEELEECTRRRICAAALLL SSTOORM." the computer said just before the lights went blinking off and on.

"Great I guess this messes up the controls and I cant steer my way out of the meteor shower. Just great." he moaned and then said "Someone up there hates me!" he said and pointed to the ceiling.

All of the sudden Trunks' spaceship was hit by several meteors and a big was about to collide with the ship. "OH GOD I BETTER HOLD ON!" He yelled as the meteor was getting closer.

Finally it collided with the ship and forced it on to a small planet where Trunks spaceship crashed. All the inhabitants went to see what happened and to greet their unexpected visitor.

"Huh? Where am I?" he asked and opened eyes to find a beautiful lady looking at him. "Oh NO I am dead!" he said and jumped up scaring everyone.

"Do not worry you aren't dead. You had a major crash but you are still alive." the beautiful woman said.

"Well where am I?" he asked still believing he was in heaven because when he looked around all he saw were beautiful women.

"You are on my home planet Geuiryua. I am Princess Shiareouya. We are very shocked because you are the only man on this planet besides my father." she said.

Trunks smiled and said "I am the only other man."

"Yes you are the only other man that is why you have drawn such a crowd." she said and pointed at all the other women looking at him.

'This is just a dream a normal dream that a 21 year man has where he is on a planet with only women.' he thought then pinched himself. "NO way! I not dreaming!" he said and started to jump around very glad to be the only man on the planet.

All the women giggled at his silly behavior and he blushed. 'Man I am so stupid.' he thought to himself. He was embarrassed at what he done.

"Come umm what is your name?" the princess asked.

"Trunks." he replied.

"All right well come with me Trunks to the castle to meet my father."

"Ok." he said and gulped it was always a nightmare for a guy to meet the father of some really HOT girl, but he followed her to the castle hoping he wouldn't get killed.

He noticed that the closer and closer he got to the castle the less clothes these women were wearing, and when the princess opened the castle doors he fell over. Every woman in the castle was naked! All the girls giggled and helped him up. They were all extremely excited to finally have a man around other than the king.

When they helped Trunks up he looked at them and blushed. 'They sure aren't modest. Not even in front of me.' he thought.

The naked ladies escorted him into the throne room where he saw the king 'Good thing he is dressed.' Trunks thought as he approached him.

"Welcome young man to the planet Geuiryua." he said and smiled.

Trunks smiled and thought 'He isn't as bad as I originally thought.'


	10. The Big Fight Pan vs Uub

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"He he that's my Panny." Goku said and smiled.

"Goku, you don't really want me to fight her do you?" Uub asked.

"Why don't you want to fight me?" Pan asked, "Afraid you will get beat by a girl?" she said and kept taunting him.

"All right, I will fight you but don't say I didn't warn you." Uub said and got up from the table and went outside.

"Ooh I am soo scared." Pan said at Uub's comment. And followed him outside to go fight. They both got into their fighting stances.

"Hey Pan, you gonna fight me in a dress?" he asked.

"Uub I am sure I could beat you with eyes closed so wearing a dress isn't going to be a disadvantage for me." Pan said and got ready to attack.

"Enough small talk lets fight." Uub said and flew at her.

He threw a punch at her face she easily blocked it and counter attacked with a kick to the gut which he dodged also. They soon exchanged ki blasts.

"Are you ready for me to get serious?" she asked Uub. "

"S-serious?" he said very confused. Goku just laughed

"Do you think you can handle her Uub?" Goku asked and continued to laugh but before Uub could answer,Pan punched him square in the jaw, sending him all the way across the yard and into Hercule's swimming pool.

Once Uub got out of the pool he was furious. He got back into his fighting stance and charged at Pan again. This time it was harder for Pan to block Uub's hits and he got her a couple of times. This got Pan real upset so she decided to give it everything she had, and was on an all out assault on Uub landing kicks and punches.

He looked like a rag doll being tossed around in the sky. She finally decided that it was time to end this. She kicked Uub in the gut making him fly up in the sky, then reappeared before his body and brought both hands over her head and brought them down full force on Uub's back causing him to scream out in pain. He crashed down on Earth and didn't move.

"You will now regret every word you said about me just being a girl." she said and did Vegeta's trademark smirk.

"KAAAAAA" she said and Uub's body started to twitch. "MEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH" she said and Uub still layed there. "HAAAAA MEEEEEE" she said and then looked down at Uub then smiled before finishing, "HAAAAAAAAA!" The blue ki flew at Uub hitting him head on.

When the smoke cleared Uub was laying on the ground unconscious.

"Good Job." Krillin said,

"That's my girl, way to go Panny." Goku said very impressed with his granddaughter. A few minutes later Uub got up.

"Pan you really showed me that a great fighter is not determined by gender but by will and love to fight." He said to her and smiled.

Pan smiled and said, "You were a great opponent too Uub."

"All right guys that's enough fighting you ruined by lawn!" Hercule said and bent down looking at his grass. They all laughed and decided to go back inside.

Since Pan and Uub just got done fighting they were very hungry and Hercule told the cooks to prepare more food. Never passing up a chance to eat, Goku also ate with them.The guests stayed until 8:30 p.m. Telling stories and watching videos that Hercule had.

"Well guys today has been a lot of fun, but we better get back home, someone has school in the morning." Krillin said and pointed to his daughter.

"Yeah we had better get going too." Yamcha said.

They left and Chi Chi asked "Goku are you coming"

"You mean I can go home with you?" he asked.

"Of course, after all you are my husband." she said.

"All right! Come on lets go UUb." Goku said and skipped to the door.

"All right Goku, bye everyone." Uub said and waved before walking out the door.

"You know Pan it is getting late." Hercule said trying to give Pan a hint that he wanted her to go to bed.

"Oh alright, I'll go to bed." she said and walked upstairs. 'Guess I don't get a good night.' Hercule thought a little depressed.

"Oh, Good Night Grandpa." she hollered from upstairs.

"Good night Pan." he said and smiled he then heard Pan close her door. "Well I guess its time for bed." Hercule said and then went to his room to go to sleep.

Upstairs Pan was tossing and turning thinking about her first day at school tomorrow. She had her outfit all picked out. She was worried cause she know no on. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." she said having regrets about every coming to Earth.

She hated to admit it but for once in her life she was afraid. Afraid of what everyone would think of her and somehow she worried herself to sleep. Not knowing what adventures were to come at her new school.


	11. Pencil Sharpner, Eraser, and Pen

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"Bzzzzzzzz!" went Pan's alarm telling her to get up and get ready for school. Pan looked at the clock and it read 7:00 a.m. Pan got up and took a shower, dried off, and got dressed. She then went downstairs to eat breakfast.

"Hey Pan you ready for your first day of school?" Hercule asked as Pan sat down at the table.

"Yep ready as I'll ever be." she said trying not to sound nervous and when her grandpa didn't say anything else she decided to dig in. When Pan finished she realized that it was 7:45 a.m.

"School starts at 8:00 a.m. Pan, are you ready?" Hercule asked.

"Um sure but don't I need school supplies?" she asked curiously.

"Not on the first day they hand you out a list of what supplies you will need then you go shopping to get the supplies." Hercule said trying to explain all of it to Pan.

"Alright Grandpa, but what happens if I'm late?" she asked looking up at the clock it read 7:55 a.m.

"Oh shoot we better hurry Pan." Hercule said. Pan was ready and walked out to door, Hercule got his driver and took Pan to school in his limo.

He took Pan to the principals office and showed up with her school records. He asked that no one spoke of where she came from, and gave the secretary a nice sum of money under the table. She told them to go to the counselor to pick up Pan's schedule and find her locker.

"Grandpa I think I can handle this part on my own." she said prepared to go to her first hour class.

"All right be brave and I will pick you up at 3:00 p.m." Hercule said and gave her a hug. He left and she walked to her first class, History, one of her personal favorites. She knocked on the door and waited for the teacher.

A tall dark man with glasses opened the door. "Miss Son I presume?" He asked she nodded to him and entered the class. It was huge, it could hold 100 people at a time in the classroom. Spit wads and paper airplanes flew around the room and everyone seemed to be talking at once.

"Class please be quiet." The teacher asked but no one heard him. "CLASS!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. This time everyone heard him and they got quiet. "Class we have a new student." he said and then pointed and said, "This is Pan Son she visits us from the united states, Pan could you please tell us something about yourself?" he asked.

"My name is Pan, I am from the United States, and I am staying here with my grandpa Hercule." she said. The whole room gasped and several people raised their hands.

The teacher pointed to a boy with shoulder length hair and blue eyes. "Yes Pen, what's your question?" The teacher asked.

"Are you Videl's daughter?" He asked. Pan looked surprised but lowered her head and nodded. Seeing that she was getting nervous the teacher spoke up,

"Alright that's enough questions, Pan please take an available seat." the teacher said and Pan gave him a look that said Thank you.

She saw two available seats, one was next to a guy with red hair and freckles who was occupying himself by picking his nose. The other was next to the boy who raised his hand and the teacher identified him as Pen. She decided to sit by Pen.

She walked over and took a seat by him. "Hey." she said,

"Hi." he replied and looked her in the eyes.

"Your eyes they are so." She stared at him but didn't finish.

"My eyes are so what?" he asked, and smiled.

"Nevermind." she said to him and turned to look at the teacher who was blabbing on about being able to have a fresh start this year at Orange Star High.

Pan wasn't paying much attention though, she was still thinking about what happened between her and Pen. 'His eyes, they look so much like Trunks'.' she thought.

"Hey um Pan." Pen said disturbing her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she asked.

"Where in the United States are you from?" he asked her.

'I have NO IDEA.' she thought screaming at herself.

"Umm..." she said starting to get worried.

"Do you not remember where you lived at?" he asked then laughed. Pan thought he was laughing at her and got very mad. "Well?" he asked very curious about her answer.

"OH JUST SHUT UP!" she yelled not realizing how loud she was.

"Miss Son, is everything alright?" her teacher asked then looked at Pen.

"Yes everything is fine." she said then glared at Pen.

"Alright class I will now be passing out your text books." he said and walked over to the bookcase where they were.

"Thanks a lot." she growled at Pen.

"Sorry about that." he said,

"Its alright." she said trying to be nice.

"So does this mean you won't answer my question?" he asked then gave her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not really from the United States." she said.

"No way, I never would of guessed that." he said sarcastically "So where are you really from?" he asked her. She started to panic should she tell him or no? But before the could answer the bell rang. "Well ugh see you later Pan." he said.

"Yeah see ya." she said then stood up and walked out the door. 'saved by the bell.' Pan walked to her locker and put her history book up then walked her next class English.

She entered the classroom and saw her friend Marron. "Pan hey! Come sit by me" Marron said and Pan took a seat next to her.

"Hey let me see your schedule." Marron asked and Pan gave her the schedule. "lets see, we have Science, Athletics, and Home Ec. together." she said and gave Pan her schedule back.

"So how was 1st hour?" Marron asked.

"I am still alive if that counts for anything." Pan said sarcastically.

"Aw come on it couldn't have been that bad." Marron said not believing Pan's day had been that bad.

"Well there was this jerk." she started but was interrupted when a voice said.

"That was probably me."

It was Pen, he sat down beside her and smiled.

"Oh hey Pen." Marron said and batted her eyes.

'Absolutely disgusting' Pan thought as she looked at her friend who was practically melting over this jerk.

"Hey Marron, so Pan I believe you still haven't answered my question." he said and waited for her to answer.

"I can't tell you." she plainly said hoping he would just drop it.

"Why not?" he asked Pan.

She frowned knowing he probably wouldn't drop the subject. "Look, I just can't." she said getting irritated with him.

"Your family in the mob, or is your dad a secret agent?" he asked trying to make things interesting.

"Not its just that you wouldn't understand." she said hoping he would just say ok.

"Try me." he said and focused on what she was going to tell him. She looked over at him furious but when she made eye contact, she felt like she was going to melt.

"Your eyes are lovely." she said and smiled.

"Thanks." he said to her and blushed.

"Alright students, I am passing out your English books and inside them are your school supply lists." her teacher said and passed out books. The the bell rang and Pan went to her locker to put anther book in it.

Since she gave her comment to Pen, he had been ignoring her 3rd and 4th period. She was glad and thought she should defiantly compliment his looks more often. The bell for lunch rang, Pan dropped off her belongings in her locker then went to go eat.


	12. A Hungry Saiyan in a Food Fight

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

It took Pan a couple of minutes to find the lunchroom. She opened the double doors and saw a huge line. Pan almost fell over, she didn't realize that there was this many people in the school.

She saw Marron sitting at a booth with just a salad. 'Must be on a diet.' she thought.

The lunch line seemed to move so slow, maybe because Pan was starving. Finally Pan had gotten her tray and was ready to eat but she needed to find a seat. She looked around the cafeteria it seemed to be segregated. All the popular kids sat at a table, the geeks were all at a table, and then there was a table for everyone else.

"Guess that's where I sit." she said and walked over to the table.

She sat down next to the red headed boy who was picking his nose earlier in class today. Pan was really too hungry to care and did what saiyans do best EAT! She was walking back to the table from getting seconds when she saw someone sitting in her seat. She walked over and tapped the boy on the shoulder. "Excuse me but you are in my seat." she said.

He turned around and looked at her. "What did you say?" He asked trying to act tough.

"You heard me, I said Move it!" Pan said and glared at the boy that was twice her size.

"Oh and what are you gonna do about it pipsqueak?" He said then glared down at her trying to intimidate her.

"This." She said and grabbed a boy's sloppy Joe and spread it all over his face. He looked at her then smiled.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

All the sudden sloppy Joes, tater tots and pudding went flying through the air. Everyone was covered in cafeteria food. When the principal came in he looked around and then screamed. "STOP IT!" and everyone froze except for Pen who had just thrown his vanilla pudding and hit the principal right in the eye. Pen froze realizing that he was in trouble.

"Tell me who started this." he asked and everyone pointed to Pan.

"Alright Pen and Pan, my office...NOW!" he screamed and the two teenagers followed him to his office.

He called Pen into his office first. They talked for 5 minutes then the principal and Pen walked out.

"Pan come in now." he said and Pan gulped and went into the office.

"Sit." he said as if she were a dog. She sat down in the chair then he started talking.

"I have contacted your grandpa and he should be here in 15 minutes. Pan I don't know if you have food fights on the first day of school, but at Orange Star High, we don't. I will not cut you any slack. You look like a smart girl I think you could of figured out the rules. You and Pen are both suspended for 4 days. That is all." he said. Pan's jaw dropped

'Suspended.' she thought. 'I've never been in trouble my whole life and my first day here I'm already suspended. This sucks.' she thought, but was no more worried about how her grandpa would act.

He lead her out of his office and in the hall to sit on a bench. She sat next to Pen. "How many days are you suspended?" he asked her.

"4, how about you?" she asked him.

"Same here. So can I ask you what happened?" he said.

"Well there was a big guy and he stole my seat, I told him to move and he didn't." she said.

"So you decided to start a food fight." Pen said.

"Well at least I wasn't caught throwing pudding and hit the principal." she said then started to laugh.

He looked at her and laughed along with her. She stopped laughing and looked at him. She smiled, 'If he were to dye his hair purple he would look just like Trunks.' she thought.

Pen noticed. he stopped laughing and looked at her. "What do I have food on my face?" he asked.

"Pen you have food all over you!" she said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah." he said very embarrassed

"Pan! Dear sweet Pan where are you?" said Hercule walking down the hall.

"Uh oh." she said.

"Is that Hercule?" he asked

"Yeah and I don't think he is very happy with me." she said scared at what her grandpa might do.

"Pan I am glad I found you. You all right?" Hercule asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said scared of what punishment Hercule had for her.

"Hey you punk boy, did you get my Pan suspended?!" He hollered to Pen.

"Yes Mr. Hercule I did." he said covering up for Pan. She was shocked at what he said, he took the blame. 'Why did he do that?' she asked herself.

"I am very sorry and it won't ever happen again, I promise." Pen said to Hercule.

"Well it better not Pretty boy or else I will smash your face in got it?" he asked Pen.

"Yes sir." he said then gulped. Hercule and Pan walked off and when Hercule wasn't looking Pan turned around and waved to the frightened Pen. He put on a fake smile and waved back.

It was Pan's second day of being suspended, her and grandpa had just gotten back from school supply shopping. She had gotten a white binder with loose leaf paper. She was really bored so she decided to make a collage on the binder.

She taped on pictures of her friends; Vegeta, her best friend Bra, her uncle Goten, a picture of her and Trunks, the picture of her parents as saiyaman and saiyagirl, everyone at the world martial arts 9 years ago, a picture with her and Papa Goku, and the one she had took at the reunion. "Its perfect." she said and smiled. The collage basically told her life.

"Pan you have a phone call." Hercule yelled from downstairs.

Pan picked up the phone then said, "I've got it."

Hercule hung up the phone and Pan said, "Hello?"

"Hey Pan its me Pen."

"Oh Hey, how's being suspended going?" she asked

"Not bad, how about you?" he asked her.

"Okay I guess, hey I never got to say thank you for taking the blame for the food fight." she said.

"No problem, that's what friends are for right?" he asked.

She smiled and said, "Right." and this was only the beginning of Pen and Pan.


	13. Die Bitch!

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Trunks had almost spent a year on the planet Geuiryua with princess Shiareoya He enjoyed the company of the naked maids attending to his every and giving him daily massages. He hadn't trained since he got there, he thought there was no reason to train in paradise. He also noticed that he was starting to gain weight and lose his manly figure.

'Today I am going to train.' he said to himself and got out of bed. He walked to the throne room to see the King he needed to ask him something. He waited until he heard the Kings approval then he entered the throne room.

"your highness." he said and then bowed. "May I ask you a question?" Trunks asked the King.

"Of course anything." he said

"Where is my spaceship?" he asked.

"Do you wish to go home??" the king asked.

"No its just that I am on a mission to become stronger and my training equipment is on my ship." Trunks said

"It is in the royal courtyard spaceship parking. We have repaired all the damages for you." he said.

"Thank you very much. Goodbye." Trunks said and started to walk off

"Would you like some breakfast before you go and train?" the king asked. Trunks was about to say no but his stomach growled out loud.

He blushed and said, "Why not?" He walked into the dining room and waited for his food.

In The Kitchen:

"Give sir Trunks our special potion." the maid told the cook. "It's the king's order." she said again. The cook nodded and the maid left.

"Ahh. This looks great, tell the cook I said thank you." Trunks said and then dug in. He went through 40 plates of food. "That was delicious, but I must go and train." Trunks said and tried to get up but all the women in the castle ran up to him.

"Sir Trunks are you not tired?" A young woman asked him.

"No, why do you ask?" he said

"Well you have been doing so much today." she said.

"I just woke up." he said, and she blushed realizing he was right.

"Allow us to massage your muscles." she said and started to rub the upper part of his chest and worked her way down.

"W-woah!" Trunks said. She had touched him below the belt.

"Come on Trunks, I know what you want." she said and tried to massage him again.

He grabbed her wrists and told her to stop. He stood up and started to leave, when he started to feel light headed and dizzy.

"Maybe I will take that nap." he told the young maid before collapsing on the floor.

"Now let the festival begin." the princess said as she walked out from the shadows and smiled at the sleeping Trunks.

"Come ladies, let us get prepared for the sacrifice." she sad and the women went to get everything prepared while the princess picked up Trunks and took him to a big room down the hall.

When Trunks woke up he was in a room that he didn't recognize and had never been there before. He looked around and saw all the women in the castle clothed for once. "What's going on?" he asked very softly but they still heard him and turned towards him.

"We are having a special ceremony." One lady said.

"Oh, well can I ask you something?" he said to the young lady.

"Anything." she said.

"Ok...WHY THE HELL AM I TIED UP!!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and yanked on his chains, since he had been neglecting his training, he wasn't able to break the chains at the time.

"Maybe I can answer that." The princess said coming out from a hidden door.

"Where they hell did you come from?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." she said and grinned at him.

"Will you at least tell me what's going on?" he asked her totally confused to why he was in chains.

"Why don't I show you?" she said and walked up to him. She looked him in the eyes and gave him an evil grin then rubbed her hands all over his chest gradually moving down until she got to his groin.

Trunks shuttered and gulped as she unbuttoned his pants and took them. "Ummm, don't you think we should do this in the bedroom?" he said nervously and gave a sheepish grin. She ignored his comment and now was removing his boxers leaving him exposed.

"Is this some kind of pleasure torture?" he asked and grinned.

"You really don't get it do you?" she said.

"Yeah! I think I understand, you and every woman on this planet wants me. Cause I'm a sexy Beast! Grrrr." he said acting way to overconfident

"All men are exactly the same. Way overconfident and would do just about anything for sex. The whole male species disgusts me." she said

"Well it sure didn't seem like it when you were stripping me of my boxers." he said looking disappointed.

"I hate all men." she growled and scowled at him.

"So you are saying y-y-your... Ewww that's gross!" He shrieked figuring out she was bisexual.

"Well glad to know you found out my secret, but let me tell you something you don't know. Our planet was once populated by both sexes. That was until I was born. See I had more physical attraction towards women then men. Once people found out they laughed at me, and were disgusted, and I was teased for half my life. I stayed in the castle crying, until one day I had an idea."

"I invited every man on the planet to the castle to what they thought was a ball, but I captured them and cut off their male parts, while they were awake to make them feel pain like I went through, and after that I turned them into women. And that is why everyone except my father is a woman." She said proudly.

"You are sick and just wrong. That is cruel!" he said totally disgusted

"I am sorry you feel that way but it seems you have the same fat." she said and smiled looking down at him groin. He realized what she was saying and started to whine.

"Your not serious are you? I mean that was just a joke to scare me right? Am I right?"

"Men are so whinny. All right let the process begin." She said

"You are one sick, sick individual, you know that." he said and glared at her.

"Aww you really hurt my feelings. But the women I like our in my age range."

His face soften and looked confused. "What are you talking about?" 'she surely don't know about' "Pan." she said. He was so shocked.

"You look like you just seen a ghost. What is something I said?" she asked innocently.

"You know damn well what you said, how do you know about Pan?" He asked then he put his scowl back on.

"It's a little thing called mind reading. Everyone on our planet is capable of doing it." she said and grinned to him.

"How dare you look into my mind you BITCH!!" He screamed and slowly started to power up.

"You know it's to bad that you will never see your beloved Pan again." she said and laughed.

'She's mocking me'

"Yeah, I am tough guy, what are you going to do about it?" she asked teasing him, convinced that he couldn't brake the chains.

"Why don't I show you." he said and smirked. He turned Ssj and broke the chains easily.

"Now who's seen a ghost?" he said and laughed at the look of shock and fear on her face. Trunks bent down and picked up his pants and boxers and put them back on.

"Well ladies it was fun and disgusting, but I'm going to leave. Bye."

He said and started to walk out but the princess yelled "Wait."

Trunks turned around very annoyed. "What?" he asked and glared at her.

"You need to know one more thing about our race. We can transform." she said and then her body started to shake as her energy level rose and she began to get more muscles.

Trunks' eyes bugged out 'You have got to be kidding me. This race is absolutely twisted.'

When she finished transforming she was absolutely hideous. She had Big yellow cat eyes, orange fur covering her entire body, her fangs were 12 inches long, she was 7'11 towering over Trunks.

"That's simply disgusting." he said still shocked. 'I have nothing to worry about, her ki is still lower than mine. Not much lower, but I still can defeat her.' he thought.

"Oh really prince? Well what would you do if you had to face a dozen of us?" She asked then looked towards the women and they started to transform.

'Oh shit, I can't face them all, I Better leave before they finish.' he thought and then started running.

"You can run Trunks, but you won't make it off this planet alive." The Princess yelled as she watched him run away.

"For many have tried, but none have succeeded." she said in a calm, mellow tone. She turned around and waited for the others to transform.

"This is great! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse. I have to find my ship before they find me." he panted as he was running. He thought running wouldn't waste as much energy as flying. The weight he had gained was becoming more of a burden with each step he took.

He had been running around the castle for what he thought was an eternity. He finally found the room where the spaceships were. Unfortunately the transformed aliens had finally caught up to him.

"Oh Shit!" he said as he looked behind and saw them. He fired ki blasts at them and hid in the smoke. They also fired ki blasts at random hoping to hit him but instead hit this ship.

"NO!" Trunks screamed as he watched his spaceship and his only way home go up into flames. He decided to steal one of their spaceships and leave. He hit a bunch of buttons and he flew off.

Once he was off the planet he opened the window and fired and extremely large ki blast. (about the size of Frieza's when he put a hole in Namek.)

"Die bitches." he said while watching the planet blow up. He shut the window and collapsed from exhaustion. He would remain unconscious for a year.


	14. Prom Proposal

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

After her suspension time was up Pan went back to Orange Star high school. She had made several friends including a best friend Pen. She always liked Pen as a friend but could always considered him as something more. He never told her but he liked her more than a friend too, but every time she was with him it made her think of Trunks.

That was the only bad thing and she was here to forget about him. She also found out that his parents were Sharpner and Erasa, good friends of her mom and dad, and when she was over there they would always talk about them. Finally Pen had gotten up the courage to ask Pan out on a date. Pan accepted and they went out.

After a couple times of going out Pan and Pen officially announced that they were now boyfriend and girlfriend. Hercule wasn't to excited about the idea but he tolerated the relationship. To Pan the 4 years went by so fast and before she knew it she was a senior about to graduate.

4 years later

The Prom was a day away and she was frantic she had ordered her dress but it still hadn't arrived yet.

"Pan calm down. I am sure it will be here any minute." Hercule said trying to reassure her and calm her down at the same time.

"It better be!!!" she said then continued to pace around the front door.

"DING DONG." it was the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Pan said and ran to the door.

"I have a package for Ms. Pan son." the mail man said.

"That's me." Pan said.

"alright sign here." he said and handed her the clipboard with the pen. She signed it and he handed her the package.

"Thank you." she said and shut the door.

"Its here!! FINALLY!" she screamed and then ran up to her room. She called her friend Kiale.

"Hello." her friend said.

"Kiale guess what! My dress finally came!" Pan said to her friend unable to control how excited she was.

"Great I will come over right away to see how it looks." Kiale said to Pan.

"All right see you in a minute, bye." she said.

"Yeah bye pan." Kiale said and hung up the phone.

'I feel like a princess I have the perfect dress and perfect date.' she said and smiled thinking of Pen in a tuxedo.

"PAN Kiale is here." Hercule called from downstairs.

"Tell her to come upstairs." Pan yelled back to Hercule. She heard her friends footsteps coming upstairs. She pulled her dress out of the closet and got it ready to show her friend. Her friend opened the door and saw pan holding her prom dress.

She gasped, "Pan its beautiful." she said.

"Thank you." Pan said.

"Go try it on and let me see it on you." kiale said.

"oh alright." she said and ran into the bathroom to try it on and when she came out her friend was shocked.

"You look absolutely gorgeous. Pen's jaw is going to drop and he is going to drool." her friend said.

Pan blushed and giggled a bit, but she wasn't exaggerating. Pan's dress was floor length, a solid gold color with sequins, sleeveless, and fit her upper body perfect showing off her flawless figure. At the bottom of the dress it ruffled out but not to much. It was absolutely perfect.

"Do you really think Pen will like it?" she asked her friend.

"He would have to be stupid not to." she said.

"Thanks kiale." pan said and smiled.

"well pan I have to go. I still haven't found my perfect prom dress yet." she said sounding jealous. Pan just rolled her eyes.

"All right Kaile see you later." she said and waved at her friend as she left. She took her dress of and hung it up.

She decided to IM Bra after all she hadn't talked to her in awhile.

Penandpan67: Hey Bra u on?  
Saiyanprincess17: Yeah hey pan what's up?  
Penandpan67: WELL the prom is in 2 days and I just go my dress.  
Saiyanprincess17: Awesome are you still going with Pen??  
Penandpan67: Of course who else would I go with?  
Saiyanprincess17: I could fly Trunks down there LOL  
Penandpan67: Hey bra don't even joke like that! I love pen.  
Saiyanprincess17: Like you love my bro?  
Penandpan67: I am going to send you a picture of my dress ok?  
Saiyanprincess17: Sure  
Penandpan67: So bra who are you going to take to the Saiyan Social??  
Saiyanprincess17: Guess?  
Penandpan67: Keiort?  
Saiyanprincess17: EWWW Gross  
Penandpan67: Sorry LOL hmmm how about Girous?  
Saiyanprincess17: nope wrong again.  
Penandpan67: I give up who?  
Saiyanprincess17: Goten  
Penandpan67: NO WAY!!! When did this happen???? And how long have you two been going steady?  
Saiyanprincess17: oh about 2 months I think  
Penandpan67:and you didn't tell me  
Saiyanprincess17: must of slipped my mind. Hey pan I am going to have to get off my dad is hollering at me chat with you later.  
Penandpan67: Ok bye bra

Pan sent the picture of her prom dress to Bra's email address then got off the computer.

She heard a knock at her door. "come in." she said.

Hercule came into her room and asked her "Pan do you want to go into the city with me?"

"Yeah sure I need to pick up some things for prom. I will be ready in just a sec." She said to him.

"Alright I will be downstairs waiting for you." he said and left her room. She put on a tank top, shorts and flip flops and went downstairs to go shopping with her grandpa.

He had only plan to go to the market to buy more groceries but Pan wanted to go into Smear Goddess a make-up store then she went to the beauty salon to make a hair appointment for her hair. Then she went into the big mall and got some shoes, and accessories to make her prom dress even more perfect.

"I am starving." pan said to her grandpa.

"Alright lets go eat at Tokyo Palace." Hercule said to her. They both went to the Tokyo palace and got the buffet.

Hercule sat down in front of his granddaughter who was now on her 9th plate. "Good thing its an all you can eat buffet." Hercule said. This made pan look up from her food and start to laugh.

"Pan there is something I want to talk to you about." Hercule said very seriously. Pan could here the seriousness in his voice and looked at him.

"What it is grandpa?" she asked wondering what he was so concerned about.

"Well I don't know if you heard or not but prom night is a big night, and some people do crazy things. I don't know if Gohan has had the sex talk with you but." Pan choked on her rice and realized what he was saying.

"Grandpa there is nothing for you to worry about. I am stronger than you, I can take care of myself." she said.

"I know pan but guys are very smooth talkers and can talk you into sleeping with them. Just please be careful for me." he said.

"I will grandpa and I don't think Pen would ever do anything like that."

"You never know about boys Pan. Just stay alert alright." he said to her.

"I will, I promise." she said. After that talk they finished eating and went home.

Pan checked her messages she got 2 from Kaile, 1 from Reyihiu and 2 from Pen. She looked at the clock it was 9:00 p.m. "I guess I can call Pen, I don't think he is asleep." she said and then picked up the phone.

It rang 4 times and then she got his answer machine. 'that's weird I wonder where he is at?' She left him a message. "Hey honey its me Pan I am just returning your calls. I am going to go to bed so call me tomorrow. Bye I love you." she said then hung up. She put her pajamas on then went to bed.

At Kaile's...

Her and Pen were sitting on the couch making out. "Pen what about Pan??" she asked.

"She refuses to go to the next step with me." he said then kissed her neck and gave her a Hickey. She let out a moan of approval he then layed her down on the couch and unbuttoned her shirt.

"Promise me you wont tell Pan." he told Kaile.

"I wont." she said and then pulled his shirt over his head. He had finished unbuttoning her shirt and unbuttoned his pants and got on top of her. A few minutes later they were both asleep naked on the couch.

Pan woke up at around 8:30 a.m. on Friday morning and got around to go to her hair appointment at 11:45. She put on her shirt that says Drama queen, khaki shorts and flip flops. She went down stairs for a quick breakfast then went to the city to get her hair done.

Reyihiu was going to Kaile's house, she saw that Pen's truck was there and got suspicious. She looked through the living room window but couldn't see anything the blinds were shut. She noticed that Kaile's parents were home so she turned the door knob and opened the door. She quietly walked around the house. She went into the living room and what she saw was horrible.

"Oh my God!" she whispered trying not to wake them up. She wanted to scream and shout but she thought she better leave that to pan. "I have to go and tell Pan." she whispered and quietly left the house. She rushed over to Pan's house and knocked frantically on the door.

"Reyihiu what are you doing here?" Hercule asked.

"I came to see Pan is she home?"

"No I am sorry you just missed her she went to go get her hair done." Hercule said.

"SHOOT, ok thank you." Reyihi said.

"Bye." Hercule said.

"Bye Hercule." Reyihiu said and walked to her car. "I hope she has her cell phone." she said to herself and dialed pan's number.

Pan realized when she got to the beauty shop that she had forgotten her cell phone. "Oh well Pen can just leave me a message." she said then walked in.

"Ahh Miss Pan come in and sit down." The lady said. "I am miss Morris."

"Hi miss Morris." Pan said.

"Ok what do you want done with your hair?"she asked Pan.

"I think I want a perm." pan told her.

"Alright I can do that." she said and took pan to the sink to rinse her hair.

2 hours later

"Well what do you think Pan?" Miss Morris asked.

"I love it." she said and feeling how soft and curly her hair felt. She looked in the mirror and played with it a little bit then got up and paid the beauty salon. She got in her car then said "I am going to have to buy some perfume to cover up this awful smell." she said and went into the mall.

She came out of the mall 2 hours later with more than just perfume. She had stopped by victoria's secret to pick up something she thought pen would enjoy. And got some Lucky for women perfume.

"Oh my gosh it is 5:50 and Pen is picking me up at 7:00 I better hurry." she said and hopped in her car and sped off.

She ran into her house and to her room upstairs. She applied her make up first then put her hair up leaving a few stray curly hairs around her face, and last she put on her dress, shoes and accessories. She got 2 bracelets, earrings, and she left her Trunks necklace on. It was like a body part to her and she couldn't take it off. When she was completely done it 6:56 p.m. She went downstairs to wait for her prince charming Pen.

"Pan you look absolutely gorgeous." Hercule said as he saw her walking down the stairs. "I don't know if I can let you go outside it might be dangerous." he said.

Pan laughed and hugged him, "I love you too grandpa." They heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Pen!" Pan said and dashed for the door.

Pan opened the door and smiled at Pen. Pen's jaw dropped in awe and he started to drool just like Kaile said he would. His reaction made pan blush and smile.

"W-wow Pan you look drop dead gorgeous." Before pan could say anything Hercule came up to the door and said

"Have her home at a descent hour. Ok?"

"Yes sir." he said to Hercule. Pan blushed with embarrassment. Pen held out his han and pan took it they walked to the limo he rented. The prom didn't start till 9:00 p.m. So the couple decided to first go out to eat then go to a party some of Pen's friends were having.

Pen took Pan out to Lequini Pasta Grill she had said she was craving Italian. Pen had something to ask Pan but he decided to wait after dinner.

"I have to find Pan before she gets heart broken." Reyihiu said driving around looking for pan. She had tried calling her all day. "Darn it!! I knew we couldn't trust keila." she said but also knowing that it wasn't fully Keila's fault."I just hope I get there before she does anything she might regret." she said and continued driving around town.

Pen and Pan had just finished there dinner. "This restaurant is beautiful." Pan said looking around at the outside dinner.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Pen said looking at Pan. Pan blushed at his comment, "Pan there is something I want to tell you, and ask you." he said to her.

"Ok Pen what is it??"

"Ever since you have arrived here I felt that someone up above really does love me cause he sent me an angel. Pan you mean everything to me and I love you. Pan will you honor me." he said and got down on one knee.

"Pan will you marry me?" Pen asked.


	15. Failed Engagement Trunks Saves Pan

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Pan gasped as she heard his question, she couldn't believe it. He was actually asking her to marry him. 'To bad its not my real prince Trunks...Whoah now where did that come from.' she thought fighting with herself.

Pen got very impatient and cleared his throat. "Ahem." he said looking up into her eyes, he could tell she was worried and confused.

When Pen cleared his throat it brought Pan back to reality. She stared at the man on one knee. She wanted to tell him she didn't know. That she had feelings for someone else who she had loved all her life, yet all she could say to him was

"Yes, Pen I will."

Pen stood up and hugged her "I love you so much my Pan." he said and kissed her.

'His Pan?' she thought. For some reason she didn't like that sound of that too much.

"Oh I am sorry, I almost forgot, here." he said and opened the little black velvet box. Inside it was a gold band ring with a beautiful diamond right in the center of the ring.

She gasped, "It's so beautiful." she said as he took it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger. She hugged him and said that she loved him.

"Come on baby we can't spend all night here, we still have to go to the prom." he said

"Yeah your right. Lets go." She said and they both got into the limo and went to the prom.

Reyihiu arrived at the prom and looked around for Pan. 'I've got to find her before she does anything she will regret.' she thought and scanned the gym for her. 'She should be here by now, where is she at?' she thought looking all around.

Pen and Pan walked into the gym hand in hand and Pen walked over to the microphone, "Excuse me everyone, I have an important announcement to make." Everyone stopped dancing and looked at him. Pan blushed realizing what he was going to say.

"As you know, Pan and I have been dating for almost 4 years and tonight I asked her to marry me and she said." Pen said but before he could finished someone screamed

"NOO!!!" it was Reyihiu.

"Well uhmm actually she said Yes." Pen finished and everyone cheered as Pan showed them her engagement ring.

Reyihiu ran up to the stage and pulled Pan to the side. "Pan listen to me you can't marry Pen." she said to Pan.

"Why not?" Pan asked.

"Because Pan he cheated on you with Kiale I saw them with my own 2 eyes." she said.

"You aren't serious Pen would never do a thing like that." Pan said and her eyes started to tear up. Part of her believed her friend but some part of her just wouldn't believe her and that is the side that one.

"Pan please listen to me why would I lie to you?" she pleaded to Pan.

"I don't know maybe your JUST JEALOUS!!" she screamed at her friend. Reyihiu was hurt that Pan trusted that bastard over her.

"Pan I promise you I am not lying please." she continued to beg Pan.

"SHUT UP!!" Pan screamed.

"Pan honey what is wrong?" Pen asked coming up from behind her.

"I'll tell you what is wrong you are a sick bastard cheating on my best friend with her best friend. YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Reyihiu said and ran off not wanting to hear Pen deny it. 'I'll prove it to Pan if its the last thing I do' she thought and continued to run.

"Is what she said true Pen?" Pan asked him.

"Of course not baby you know I only love you." he said. 'How in the hell did Reyihiu know about Kiale and I? Oh well at least Pan believes me.' he thought "hey baby come on lets go back to the Prom and Dance." he said

"Sure ok." 'Something is up and I can feel it. Maybe Rehioyu was right.' she thought and looked at him he smiled at her. 'No he wouldn't do that or would he?' before she could continue her thoughts an arm wrapped around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked.

"Our wedding." she lied she didn't want to tell him that she doubted him.

"It will be beautiful you know?" he said. She ignored his comment and continued to walk."Hey Pan do you want something drink?" Pen asked.

"Yeah sure all the dancing is getting me exhausted." she said

"Ok I'll grab us some pop." he said and walked off. 'Hope he hurries my mouth is dry.' She thought then went to go sit down.

Pen pushed Kiale up against the brick wall. "You told me you wouldn't tell anyone you lied to me you whore!" he said.

"I didn't tell anyone." she said.

"Well how in the hell did Reyihiu know about it then??" he asked and glared at her.

"I don't know, But I promise I didn't tell her." she said.

"Well you just better keep your mouth shut. Got it?" He asked her.

"Yeah, ok I got it." she said.

"Good so um, can I come over tonight?" he asked

"Yeah anytime." He grabbed her butt and she giggled. She smiled and walked off. He grabbed some sodas and went back to go join Pan.

"Sorry it took so long I had to use the bathroom." he said.

"That's alright." she got a drink of her pop then pulled Pen back on the dance floor. They stayed there until 12:00 p.m. Then decided to leave. Pen told the Limo driver to drive them to the beach.

It was a cool night on the beach, moon glistening on the ocean water. "Its absolutely beautiful Pen." she said to him as she got out of the Limo.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you." he told her and smiled. Pan turned away and blushed at his compliment. Pen gave the driver cash and he drove away.

"Pen how are we going to get home?" she asked

"I told him to come back at around 5:00 a.m."

"And what are we supposed to do till then?" she asked.

He gave an evil grin. "Talk."

'I don't like the that look he's giving me, I can tell he wants something more.' she thought. Pen saw the look of concentration and decided to calm her thoughts.

He took her hand and said, "Come and walk with me." she nodded and walked along the beach with him.

About halfway, Pan decided to take her shoes off. She was enjoying the walk more than their talk. Pen kept talking about their future. How many kids he wanted, what he wanted their house to look like. 'I haven't even married the guy yet and he's already planning our future.'

"I love you so much Pan." he said. She looked at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. Although this was unlike any kiss he had ever given her.

He deepened the kiss and exploring the inside of her mouth. Suddenly all of Pan's senses stopped, she couldn't focus her brain had just shut down. He massaged her back and continued to kiss her. She wanted to stop she knew this was going to far. He stopped kissing her and nipped at her neck and up to her ear.

"Please Pan if you love me do this for me." he whispered gently in her ear. Pan shuttered and moaned. The way he was making her feel was indescribable. She wanted to stop but her body wanted more.

Instead of screaming no, she nodded yes. He smiled and kissed her once again and moved his hands all over her body, touching every curve.

He removed his lips and started making his way down, his goal was her breasts. But as he was kissing down his accidentally kissed one of her necklaces.

He looked at it and saw the name 'Trunks' he got a little steamed and asked her, "Who is Trunks?"This brought her back to reality and she pushed off him.

"You jerk, you brought me here to sleep with you." she said and started to cry. "I believe Reyihiu, you just want sex and since I didn't give you any, you went to sleep with Kiale! Well next time you see her give her this!" she said and took her engagement ring off and threw it at him.

"You are stuck here with me for 4 more hours." he said and approached her.

"Ah, but that is where you're wrong." she said and flew off the ground. "HAVE FUN!" she hollered as she flew off leaving Pen shocked in the sand.

'First I have to find Reyihiu and tell her how sorry I am.' she though as she was flying. "Ah, I found her." she said and spotted her. She landed a little ways behind her and ran up to her. "Reyihiu! Reyihiu wait up." she hollered from behind her friend.

"Pan?" she said when she turned around. Pan ran up to her friend and hugged her.

"Reyihiu I am so sorry, you were right about Pen, he only wanted one thing and since he couldn't get it from me he did it with Kiale."

"Its okay Pan." she said and hugged her back. Pan started to cry. She was hurt cause she thought he was the only one who truly loved her, but it turned out he was just like everyone else. Then she thought of his question that go her brain to work again.

"Trunks." she whispered.

"Pan are you alright?" Rehioyu asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need to go home and sleep." she lied.

"Okay Pan, but I hope you get better." she said and let her go.

Pan flew to her house and snuck in through her open window. She really didn't want to deal with Hercule right now. She slipped out of her beautiful prom gown and put on her pajamas then washed the make-up off her face. "Tonight has been absolutely horrible." she said.

She layed down on her bed but couldn't sleep. "I need a movie." she said and went over to her movie case and saw a blank tape.

"What's this?" she asked herself. Pan was curious and decided to put the tape in. She smiled when she realized what movie it was. It was the slideshow movie Bra had made for her 14th birthday.

She loved this video and started to tear up when she saw Trunks. 'In a way he saved me from being raped.' she thought and continued to watch the movie "I can't wait to go home." she said watching Goten and Trunks play fight.

"Pan I hope you enjoyed your birthday present." Bra said as her picture came up on the screen. "Psst Trunks and Goten, get over here now." Pan heard Bra whisper.

"Oh yeah, hey Panny! Hope you have a great B-day and love my present! Love ya." her uncle said.

"TRUNKS!" Bra shouted Trunks walked up to the screen,

"Hey its my favorite sister's birthday!"

"WHACK!" Bra hit him in the head.

"He he Bra you know I was joking." Trunks laughed and scratched the back of his head. Bra glared and crossed her arms

"Just hurry up you baka." Bra said.

"Anyways, as I was saying HAPPY BIRTHDAY P! I love you too!"

Trunks aid and blew a kiss at the camera. Pan's eyes couldn't take it anymore and her tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too Trunks, if you only knew how much." she said and the movie stopped. Pan pressed stop and turned off the TV.

She climbed into her bed and under her covers. She wanted to go back home and see everyone. She was glad that she only had 2 more weeks of school left. And then she would see Trunks again. She smiled thinking about him and peacefully went to sleep.

A/N: So tell me what you think???? How is the story going so far?? Please Review my story!!! I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my fanfic and I hope you continue to read it. And in the next chapter pan is finally going home!!!


	16. Fight with Pen and Death of Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

The next day at school everyone was giving her weird looks. She suspected that it had something to do with Pen. She walked to her locker and pulled out her books for first hour.

"Pan we are so so sorry for you." A group of girls said behind her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Oh you mean you don't know about Pen and Kiale? They are going out now just look." one of the girls said and pointed over by the water fountain. And there was Pen and Kiale making out. The sight was disgusting

'What A slut' she thought. Pan turned away and walked off to her first hour class. 'Guess it didn't take him to long to forget about me.' She thought when she was in class.

For the rest of the day and the rest of the week she tried to ignore Pen and get him off her mind. Which was impossible because he sat by her in everyone of her classes.

The last hour bell rang right on time. "Finally a weekend with out Pen." she said as she walked about the big double doors of the school.

"Hey Pan!" Tia screamed.

"yeah." Pan said and turned around to see her smiling friend.

"I am having a party tonight at my house its a co-ed sleepover!! Its going to be thrilling and beer is included." she said smiling.

"I'll stop by and check it out." pan said.

"Cool! See you tonight then!" she called as she ran off to spread the news of her party.

"A party is just what I need!" she said and hurried home. "Hey grandpa, Bye grandpa." she said and ran up to her bedroom. Leaving Hercule speechless and curious at the door.

JustPan23- Hey Bra U on??  
SaiyanPrincess17- Yeah  
JustPan23-You will never guessed what happened?  
SaiyanPrincess17-Pen cheated on you  
JustPan23-HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!  
SaiyanPrincess17-Cause he is a lying bastard DUH!  
JustPan23-Yeah I should have listened to everyone  
SaiyanPrincess17-So are you available now?  
JustPan23-Maybe, depends on who is asking  
SaiyanPrincess17-Trunks  
JustPan23-YOUR KIDDING ME!!!  
SaiyanPrincess17-Yeah i am just joking  
JustPan23-You are so mean!  
SaiyanPrincess17-I know hehehe  
JustPan23-SO how did it go with My Uncle??  
SaiyanPrincess17-Good  
JustPan23-That's it??  
SaiyanPrincess17-nooooo he asked me to go out with him tomorrow night  
JustPan23-AWWWWW How sweet!  
SaiyanPrincess17-Yeah I know now if you can just get together with my bro and will be related in two different ways.  
JustPan23-Bra your weird  
Saiyanprincess17-I know  
JustPan23-I am going to a party tonight Co-ed sleepover  
Saiyanprincess17-Just don't loose anything (If you know what I mean?)  
JustPan23-BRA!!!!!! I am just going to go and have a drink. Not spend the night  
SaiyanPrincess17-Do you think Hercule will let you actually go?  
JustPan23-Yeah I wont tell him it is Co-ed though  
Saiyanprincess17-hahhehahahehe  
JustPan23- Anyways he won't care that much.  
Saiyanprincess17-Ok whatever you say  
JustPan23-Look Bra I've got to go get ready I'll see you in a WEEK!!!  
Saiyanprincess87-I can't wait!!  
JustPan23-Yeah me neither Bye  
Saiyanprincess17-Bye

Pan logged off the internet and put her party clothes on. 'I've missed girls night out and partying!' she thought as she put on her pants on. "All ready to go." she said. She walked out of her room and downstairs to see Hercule sitting in his chair reading the paper. She quietly tiptoed and made it to door.

"Pan where are you going?" Hercules voice made her jump.

"A party." she said.

"Who's party?" he asked.

"One of my friends."she said sounding a little suspicious.

"Ok but please be home by 1:00 a.m." he said.

"Don't worry I will." she said and gave him a hug then ran out the door.

She got in her car and drove to Tia's house. There were several cars all along her driveway and some even parked in other peoples lawn. She parked her car at the grocery store and walked from there to Tia's house.

When she stepped in the music was blaring they were playing 50 cent 'In da club' she spotted several people from her school and then some people were there that she had never seen before. 'Probably from the college.' Pan thought as she looked around.

She saw Tia and said "Hey Tia great party."

"Thanks a lot here let me get you a beer." she said and went to the kitchen and came out with a La corona. Pan took the beer from her and thanked her. She took a couple of drinks then she went to go talk to her friends.

When she looked around it seemed that they were occupied at the moment with some hott guy. She sighed as she saw them and sat down on the couch next to a man who had his back turned but he still looked familiar she just couldn't figure out who he was. She sat and watched everyone dance then the man sitting beside her turned around then she scowled.

"YOU!" she yelled and got up.

Pen grabbed her arm and pulled her back down on the couch. "Angel don't go back yet not until you have at least had a taste of my heaven." he said.

She could tell that he was drunk. His breath smelled horrible, and she backed away from but this only made him lean closer towards her.

"Look Pen I have to go. Ok see you later." she said and stood up again only to have the drunk Pen stand up and push her on the couch. Then he climbed on top of her.

"Ehhhh Pen get off of me." she yelled and squirmed underneath him. He responded by kissing her. A kiss which she did not enjoy. She had enough of his rudeness towards her she threw him off of her and walked out the door.

She walked to her car and found it all beat up and the glass windows said 'Whore, Bitch, and Slut.' she got in the car and tried to start it but it wouldn't work. She got out her cell phone and called Hercule. "Hello." Hercule said.

"Grandpa hey my car just got demolished and I need someone to pick me up." she said.

"Stay right there pan I will be there in just a sec." he said and hung up the phone.

She was glad that he coming to pick her up. But her troubles were far from over when she saw several shadows emerge from behind the convince store. She had noticed that it was Pen and several of his friends.

"Hello my angel." Pen said and gave her a grin.

"ugh Pen you disgust me." she said and sneered at him.

"Now now i would watch what you say. After all I do have you cornered." he said and gave a chuckle.

She gave the Vegeta trademark grin and said "Cornered huh?"

"Oh I hope Pan is ok. I knew I should have let her go to that party." Hercule said as he was driving as fast as he could. "No one better lay a finger on her or I will." but he was cut short when he saw a car going the wrong way in the lane.

He tried to swerve but he was going to fast and hit the car and swerved rolling it at least 6 times. The car caught on fire but luckily firemen got him out and rushed him to the hospital.

Pan kneed Pen in the gut and smashed his head in, then punched him in the face so hard that even if he got a face lift he would still be black and blue. Pan did the same thing to rest of the guys that thought they had her cornered.

Once she was done she laughed and said. "and you thought you could gang up on me heh I haven't even broken a sweat yet!" she said and taunted them as the bruised bodies layed on the ground. Pan looked at the time and wonder why her grandpa hadn't made it there yet. She went to go sit in her old car and wait for him. A couple minutes later she got a telephone call.

"Hello, yes this is she. WHAT!!! Oh my gosh is he ok?? Alright I will be right over." she said and then hung up her phone. She flew to the hospital to see her grandpa.

"Go right on in miss." the nurse said and pointed to Hercule's room.

"Grandpa." she said but got no response. She tried again "Grandpa." she said again.

This time he opened and eye and saw his granddaughter. "Pan thank goodness you are all right." he said.

"I am doing better than you are." she said then she started to cry. "Oh Grandpa I am so sorry it is all my fault I should have never gone to that stupid party." she said.

"No Panny it isn't your fault. Don't you worry about it. It is probably my time to leave this world anyway." he said.

"Grandpa don't say that." she said and continued to cry.

"Shhhh panny it will be alright I promise." he said and reached out to hold her.

"You know I won't ever leave you I will always be there. And no matter where I go I will never stop loving you my beautiful granddaughter." he said and smiled. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Pan all you have to do is listen to you heart and you will be just fine. Promise me that you will do that." he said.

"I promise Grandpa." he looked at her one last time and smiled. His breathing started to slow down then it completely stopped. A tear drop fell from pan's face on to his and she said "Goodbye grandpa." still holding on to his now cold body.

The whole world mourned the day that their world champion Hercule had died. They had an enormous funeral for him that practically everyone in the world attended. The President of Japan declared a national holiday for him where they would have a moments silence for the man that everyone loved. Even the people on vegeta-sei had a moment of silence for him and they would also miss him.

And at his funeral they all played the song by lonestar 'I'm already there.' (i skipped the verses and just put in the chorus.)

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
I'm your imaginary friend  
And I know I'm in your prayers  
Oh I'm already there  
I'm already there  
Don't make a sound  
I'm the beat in your heart  
I'm the moonlight shining down  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there

We may be a thousand miles apart  
But I'll be with you wherever you are

I'm already there  
Take a look around  
I'm the sunshine in your hair  
I'm the shadow on the ground  
I'm the whisper in the wind  
And I'll be there until the end  
Can you feel the love that we share  
Oh I'm already there  
Oh I'm already there

Pan went back to her grandpa's house. She had inherited everything all his fortune, Dojo's and his mansions. But all she wanted was her Grandpa back. She went up to her room and told Bra. Then after she got done talking to Bra she went outside to think about everything, but she wasn't alone.

Pan heard the bushes rustle and she turned to were the noise was coming from and said "Come out!" The person came out from the bushes. "You how dare you show your face you SCUM." Pan screamed.

"Pan listen I don't know what I did last night but when I woke up I was in the hospital I just want to apologize and say that I am sorry. I am sorry for cheating on you, sorry for whatever I did last night and I am sorry about your grandpa." Pen said.

She glared at him and then said "Sorry's wont make you love me, a sorry won't undo what you did last night and sorry won't bring my grandpa back so why do you even bother."

Pen looked upset and then said "Because I still care about you Pan. I still worry about you and I do want you to be happy. Even if you aren't meant to be with me. Pan I just want to be your friend. This time I mean it." He said very sincere.

Pan looked at him then smiled she could tell he really meant it. He went over to her and asked "Can I please have a hug?" She nodded her head and hugged him.

They pulled back and pen said "Friends?" and held out his hand.

"Friends." she said and shook his hand like an agreement. Pen smiled at her then decided to leave she waved goodbye and then he left.

'Just one more week she thought and sighed as she looked up at the sky watching the sunset.


	17. Finally Going Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Pan's schoolwork was now completed and today was her last day of school. Krillin told her that he was going to throw her a going away party. He said that she could invite a couple of her friends out on Roshi's island. She invited Reyiou, Tia, Kiki and Pen. Everyone was shocked that she actually invited him. She told them that she still cared for him but only as a friend.

When they arrived Pan saw all her old friends of the family at the party. Master Roshi was already starting hit on her girlfriends she had invited from her school.

"ROSHI!" 18 screamed at him.

He began cowering like a puppy. "Sorry about that girls." Marron said apologizing for mast Roshi's rude and uncalled for behavior.

They said it was ok buy stayed away from the old coot just in case. Krillin was barbequing on the grill while the others changed into their bathing suits. 18 chained the horny old man to his house just to be safe for Pan and her friends. They swam, surfed, jet skied, and had a lot of fun.

"All right guys come on eat." Krillin yelled at them from Roshi's Island.

Everyone saw to the Island for barbeque. The 20 plates Krillin fixed were gone in a second. Pan told Krillin that it was delicious but she didn't know that she had barbeque sauce all over her face.

Everyone laughed and Pen told her "Pan you have some barbeque sauce on your face."

"Oh." pan said and wiped her face off then blushed because of embarrassment.

"Hey guys how about some volleyball?" Master Roshi asked. They all gave him a suspicious look

"What its a good game." he said.

"Sure why not." Pan said. Pen, Pan, Kiki, Marron and 18 were on a team and Krillin, Master Roshi, Oolong, Yamcha and Tien were on another team.

"Hey how about we make this STRIP volleyball!" Master Roshi suggested and all of the girls hit him continuously.

The guys were rolling on the floor with laughter, "Well looks like we can't play volleyball anymore." Krillin said in between laughs.

"All right everyone come inside for some cake and Pan's present. 18 said.

Everyone went inside and quickly devoured the cake then it was time for Pan's present. "Pan this is from all of us." Marron said and handed her a big box.

"Guys you didn't have to get me a present." she said and looked at the big box.

"Pan just open it." Krillin said.

"Ok, OK." Pan said and opened the box. Inside was a large poster board covered with pictures.

Pictures of her family while she was still a little girl, Some pictures of Pan and her mom, Pictures of her, Goten, Bra, and Trunks when they were little, Pictures of the reunion that she had arranged, a picture of her and Pen at the Prom, and some of her friends on earth, and pictures of Hercule. There were some blank spaces of the cardboard and Pan asked "Why are there blank areas?"

"For your wedding and pictures of your kids Duh Pan." Marron said.

Pan started to cry "Thank you guys very much." and hugged them.

Everyone came over and hugged and said their goodbye's.

Pan flew off to her grandpa's house to get her bags packed. She kept Hercule's inheritance money in the bank at Satan City, and put Buu in charge of all Hercule's Dojo's and Major Business. 'Just hope he don't sell them for candy.' she thought as she decided to leave those in the care of Buu.

She grabbed her bags and left. She walked out to where her Grandpa Goku was found as a baby by Gohan. She waited for about 5 minutes then saw her spaceship in the sky.

She backed up a little so it would have plenty of room to land. The spaceship doors opened and a man came out to take her bags. Pan followed him on the spaceship. 'Finally I am going home.' she thought walking on the ship. She sat down and the ship took off she was now only a couple hours away from home.

"Ugggh where am I?" Trunks said lying on the floor of the stolen spaceship. He pushed himself off the floor and stood up. His stomach growled so loud that it shook the ship.

"Man how long have I been asleep, I am starving!" he said and then rubbed his tummy. He noticed that he lost all the weight he had gained back on the planet which he thought was 'Heaven'

"I wonder if there is any food on this ship I can eat. Mainly food that I don't have to cook." he said remembering his cooking accident with bacon and then the microwave. He looked around on the spaceship and found a room that resembled a kitchen and he searched it but all he found were pills that look like vitamins.

"Great I have no idea where I am and I have no food either." he said and then his stomach growled again. "I know, I know you don't have to growl at me Sheesh!" Trunks said talking to his tummy.

"Well I guess I could try these vitamin things." he said and his stomach let out a little growl. "Hey what did I tell you!" he said.

He opened the bottle and put it in his mouth and swallowed. "MMMMMM!" he said "these are good." he said and had another one. 'I better save these.' he thought.

He looked in the cabinets again and saw that they were packed in. "Well at least I won't starve." he said looking at the mountains of the vitamin pills. They were actually food supplement pills that tasted like the food you wanted them to taste. But Trunks doesn't know that.

"Now lets find out exactly where I am." he said and walked to the control room. He typed some keys on the computer and it showed that he was about 2 million light years or 6 galaxies away from Planet Vegeta.

He then typed again and this time it said that it would take him exactly 2 years to get back home. "Great I guess that mean's I'll be here for a while." he said and sweat dropped from his head.

"I better start training I can't slack off." he said and then went to find a place on the ship were he could train.

Pan looked out the window and saw the Ruby Red and Brown Planet called Vegeta. She smiled and said "Home at last." The Spaceship landed and she got off the ship.

"PAN!" Gohan screamed and ran up to hug her she hugged and they both started to cry. "I've missed you so much you are never going anywhere again." he said. Pan laughed and continued to hug him.

"Ok Gohan move and let me hug her." Bra said.

"Bra" Pan yelled and let go of her dad. Bra and Pan both started cry while they were hugging.

"Sure Pan just forget about me." Goten said and started to pout.

"Oh I am sorry Goten I missed you too." Pan said and hugged him. "You know your my favorite uncle." she said

"Pan I am your only uncle." he said.

She looked at him awhile then said "Oh yeah you are." All of them fell over anime style.

"Hey Pan do you want to spend the night with me?" Bra asked.

"But I thought I was going to sleepover." Goten whined.

"OOOOHHHH" Pan said and snickered Bra blushed then hit Goten on the top of his head.

"Hey Bra what was that for?" He asked and rubbed the big knot on the back of his head.

"I will talk to you later." she said and glared at him.

"Dad can I spend the night with Bra please?" she begged.

"Sure I don't mind but unpack your bags first" he said

"Ok Bra I will see you at your house." she said and flew off to her house to unpack. She then grabbed some pajamas and an outfit for tomorrow and flew off to the castle. She told the guards she was spending the night with Bra.

They looked through her clothes and found her lacy panties the guard grinned. "Feh you wish you jerk." she said and then took her underwear and went into the castle. She was running through the castle trying to hurry and get to Bra's room when she ran into someone. "Hey watch out." she said.

"You better watch who you are talking to female cause I could have your head for saying such rude things." Vegeta said. Pan snickered 'He doesn't recognize me.'

"You better tell me what is so damn funny." he said and scowled.

"You don't recognize me do you Veggie?" she asked. His eyes went as wide as saucers, he only knew 2 people who called him that and one of them was already asleep so this meant she had to be

"Pan?" he asked.

"Yep its me." she said and smiled.

"I am glad you are back you can set my son straight when he comes home." he said.

"When he comes home you mean he hasn't came back yet?" she asked.

"No not yet and Bulma is worried sick over him." he said to her.

"Well Vegeta I am spending the night but right now I have to go see Bra but I will see you in the morning." she said and waved. He waved back and walked into his bed chambers.

She ran up to Bra's room and opened the door. "Sorry Bra if I am little late I ran into your dad literally." Pan said. Bra laughed

"That's ok but come on tell me about all your adventures on earth." she said and patted on the bed for Pan to sit.

She went over and told Bra everything that happened while she was on earth. And Bra had explained to Pan her relationship with her uncle. They stayed up till almost dawn when Bra had fallen asleep.

Pan went over to the window sill and looked out at the sky and said "Trunks where are you?"


	18. Trunks Returns, Marriage of Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Over then next 2 years Pan decided not to go to college but to stay home and get a job. Bra and Goten's relationship deepened and he finally asked her to marry him.

Meanwhile Trunks was training non stop on the spaceship. He was now on his last bottle of his vitamin things and hoped that he was getting close to Vegeta-sai. He was now only 1 week away from his home planet, but something global was going on the Planet Vegeta. His baby sister was getting married!!

"Oh Bra I am so so excited and honored to be your Maid of Honor." Pan said bouncing off the walls.

"Calm down Pan I am the one who is supposed be jumping up and down. After all I am the one getting married." she said.

"Oh your right it's just that I doubt I will ever get married." she said and looked down.

"Hey Pan don't worry my bro is still available." she said and then gave a childish grin.

"Yeah but he wouldn't want to marry me." she said feeling even more depressed.

"Come on Pan cheer up. You are the maid of honor at the Princess wedding and you will be related to royalty, and I know plenty of men especially guards who would love to marry you. You are just not putting yourself out there. Come on forget the past and look ahead." Bra said to Pan.

"You are right Bra I should forget about my love for your brother and just move on." Pan said and gave a weak smile.

"That's my girl now come on we have to go and find a dress!!" Bra said and dragged pan out of the castle.

Pan and Bra went to go get their dresses specially hand maid. Pan requested that her dress be lavender. Bra's dress was a bright white, that reached the floor and had a train and veil of lace. She picked out light pink dresses for the rest of her bridesmaids. Goten wanted Trunks to be his best man but he still was somewhere lost in space, so he went with plan B and chose his older bro Gohan.

The night before the wedding...

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow which nobody can deny!" All the male saiyans sung around the table holding their beer kegs.

"All right now its time for some entertainment." A saiyan guard said and brought in a female stripper.

She got up on the table and started to dance. "Guys I don't think I should be doing this." Goten said and closed his eyes.

"Aw come on this is your last night to be a bachelor so lets have some fun." A guy said.

"Well this is too much fun for me." he said and then left the room. All the guys continued watching the stripper and cheered as she removed more and more clothing.

"They are all horrible PIGS!" Goten sneered as he was walking down the hall.

"How could they expect me to watch her dance and enjoy it. Now if it was Bra I would gladly stay but some slut is just nasty." he said and then walked into his room.

In Bra's room..

"Come on Pan why can't I have a male stripper?" Bra asked

"Bra I am ashamed of you. What if they hired a stripper for Goten!!" Pan said.

"Then I would kill him. But I know Goten wouldn't do like that." Bra said with confidence.

"And I'm sure he knows that you wouldn't hire a stripper either." Pan said.

Bra's face turned pale and her eyes went as wide as saucers. "He wouldn't do that would he Pan?" Bra asked now worried.

"I don't think he would but you never know." Pan said. She giggle inside she knew Goten would never do anything like that but she wanted to teach Bra a lesson.

"PAN! we have to go make sure." Bra said

"Bra you just can't walk in on his bachelor party." Pan said.

"Well lets just go and take a peek then. Come on Pan!" Bra said.

"What! How did I get into this?" Pan asked.

"Oh stop asking questions and just come on!" Bra said and pulled Pan out the door.

Both girls tiptoed around till they made it to the banquet hall were Goten's bachelor party was. Bra peeked through the key hole but she couldn't see anything She opened the door a little bit.

"Bra what are you doing?" her mother asked. Bra jumped up and almost screamed. "She don't trust Goten." Pan said to be blunt. Bra glared at Pan then looked at her mother.

"Bra don't you trust him?' she asked.

"Yes mom I trust him just not on this issue." Bra said

"Alright Bra if you think that this is the right thing to do then I won't stop you." Bulma said then walked back down the hallway.

Bra opened the door a little more and saw the stripper sitting on someone. She just knew it was Goten. She ran into the room and screamed. "GOTEN!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Bra. The stripper got off the man and she saw that it wasn't Goten. In fact he wasn't even in the room. She smiled when she realized this.

"Sorry about that guys." Pan said and pulled Bra out of the room.

"That was the stupidest thing you have ever done!" Pan said as they walked down the hallway.

Bra wasn't paying attention though right now she was in her own little world. "Hello earth to Bra." Pan said and waved her hand in front of Bra's face.

"Goten." Bra said and ran down the hall towards the room where Goten was staying in.

"Bra wait." Pan yelled but Bra was already at his door and then went in.

Goten was tossing and turning he was very nervous about the wedding. 'What if she says no? "What if I trip." all sorts of questions were running through him mind. Then all the sudden he heard the door open.

"Goten." someone whispered.

"Bra is that you?" she asked.

Bra came running over to him and jumped on him. "Goten I am sorry for not trusting you." she said and kissed him on the lips.

"Bra its ok you're forgiven." he said and smiled.

"Please Goten I need you." she whispered and bit his ear. He could feel himself getting hard especially with the position she was in.

"Bra I thought you wanted to wait till we were married." Goten asked.

"We are going to be married in about 8 hours that's close enough." She said.

Goten flipped over so that he was on top and she was beneath him. "Are you sure about this?" he asked. "

Yes Goten, I can't wait any longer." she said. He answered with a deep growl and kissed her.

Pan walked pass the room that they were in and heard moans and Bra saying. "Oh Goten."

Pan's face scrunched up 'Sheesh couldn't wait till they were married.' she thought as she walked passed the room and went into Bra's room.

Pan looked out the window and prayed that Trunks would come back soon. She had dated a couple of times but she couldn't seem to get her Prince charming out of her mind. She looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star. She made a wish. 'I wish that Trunks Brief would fall in love with me.' she said in her head as is went by. But what Pan didn't know was that wasn't a shooting it was Trunks spaceship.

"Ah I think I am almost home." Trunks said and looked out the window. "I can't wait to see everyone again." he said. He would arrive in about 12 hours. He looked out the window one last time, then went to sleep.

Bra woke up at 5:00 a.m. in her soon to be husbands arms. She looked up at him and smiled. She kissed him on the cheek and moved out of his arms and got out of the bed.

'Good thing he is a sound sleeper.' she thought and put a robe on "See you in a couple of hours." she whispered and then walked out of his temporary room.

She tiptoed across the castle and into her room where she found Pan asleep in her bed. She went into the bathroom and washed the smell of Goten off of her body then got dressed into her Pajamas. She slid in her bed beside Pan, making it look like she had slept there all night.

Goten woke up at 7:30 a.m. to his alarm going off he hit the snooze button and rolled over hoping to grab bra but instead grabbed the sheets. "Huh was all of that just a dream?" he asked then looked down at his body.

"Nope." he grinned because he saw that he was naked. All the sudden Vegeta came in

"Brat! Get up now and get ready for the wedding." Vegeta said. He smelled around. 'Hmm Bra was in here.' he thought looking at Goten.

Without thinking Goten stood up and saluted him in his birthday suit. "Boy do you always sleep in the nude?" Vegeta asked and snickered. Goten blushed and grabbed a pillow to cover himself up. "Hurry it up alright!" Vegeta said. Goten just nodded and then Vegeta left.

"Whew that was close." Goten said then ran to take a shower.

3 hours before the wedding...

"PAN, PAN! Where is my dress!" Bra screamed searching her room and turned it upside down looking for the dress.

"Bra calm down our dresses our in the sewing room closet." Pan said trying to calm bra down.

"Oh alright well then lets got get our hair and make-up done. Bra said.

"Oh great." Pan mumbled as she was being pulled by Bra.

After 2 hours of hair and make-up the girls put on their dresses and looked beautiful. Bra had to be the most beautiful bride in the entire galaxy and Pan would be the most beautiful Bridesmaid.

Now they moved out into the garden under the Gazebo where the wedding would take place. Bra saw that everything was in order and was pleased then she went into the banquet hall were the reception was to be held and saw that everything was properly set up in there to. Completely satisfied Bra went back up to her room and wait for the wedding.

50 minutes later..

"Pan and Bra come downstairs it is getting ready to start." Bulma said and both of the ladies walked out to the garden.

All the bridesmaids walked out first with their escorts, then the maid of honor, then last but certainly not least was Bra being escorted by Vegeta.

Goten's eyes popped out of his head and his mouth dropped at the angel he saw before him. Bra was very pleased with his expression and blushed. Goten went weak at the knees and almost fainted but managed to gain control of himself. She looked magnificent walking down the aisle. 'I can't believe that she will be mine forever.' he thought then smiled at her.

Bra unhooked her arm from her dads and stood next to Goten. The Saiyan priest continued on with the ceremony. "Do you Goten take Princess Bra to be your lawful wedded wife?" he asked.

"I do" Goten said proudly.

"And do you Princess Bra take Son Goten to be your lawful wedded husband?" he asked her.

"I do" Bra said

"Very well you may now kiss the bride." he said and smiled.

Bra and Goten kissed and everyone cheered. Pan snapped a picture of the kiss. 'This will go on my picture board.' she thought

After the wedding everyone went into the banquet hall to have some wedding cake and for the rest of the reception. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves everyone except for Pan. Sure there were several guys who had asked her to dance but she declined, She would feel so wrong dancing with them.

At around 6:30 p.m. Pan told Bra that she had to leave she had promised her boss that she would close tonight since her boss let her have yesterday off. "Oh Pan I wish you could stay, but I understand." Bra said and hugged her.

"Aww Bra I don't want to stay and ruin the honeymoon!" Pan said and winked at them. Both of their faces were completely red. Pan waved goodbye. She was about to take off when she saw something land about a 100 miles away. 'Travelers.' she thought to herself then flew off to the restaurant.

100 miles away the spaceship door opened and Trunks said "Ahh I am finally home."

A/N: Hey everybody I just want to say thank you for the reviews and I am glad that you are enjoying my story. Now this next chapter is where Trunks and Pan will finally meet again and then you will understand why I named it 'Pea is for Pan.'

After I finish chapter 19 it will be easy because I had wrote down a part of Pea is for Pan about 6 months ago and sent it in to someone and they said that it didn't go into enough detail. So that is why I rewrote it

Again thank you all so much for reading this story now I better get back to work work work!

I know that this chapter had very little T/P but several reviewers wanted some B/G so there it was! I hope you enjoyed it Review it and Continue to read Pea is for Pan

Bye

Jessica


	19. Trunks' Hunger, Mysterious Waitress

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"Finally I am on solid ground." Trunks said and kissed the ground. "Blah! Dirt got in my mouth." He said forgetting how dry Vegeta-sei was. He missed everyone and everything. " I just hope they didn't move the castle." he said and laughed then he flew off.

Pan got to the restaurant just in time but she forgot to change so she snuck into the women's bathroom and changed into her uniform.

"Pan your late." her boss said from behind her.

"I'm sorry ma'am it won't happen again." Pan said.

"Your right it wont or you will be fired!" she snapped and glared at her.

Pan gulped the said "I'm sorry."

Her boss gave her another glare but then said "Get to work."

Trunks saw the top of the castle and smiled. "Boy they are going to be surprised." he said and continued to fly towards the castle. He saw that the saiyans were having a party. 'Hmm I wonder what the special occasion is.' he thought as he flew by. He had finally reached the castle but instead of facing the guards he flew behind the castle and went through his passageway.

"Ok everyone it is time for the bride and groom to start their honeymoon early." Bulma said and winked at them knowing that they both wanted just to escape. Bra and Goten blushed a little then walked hand in hand in Goten's temporary room which is originally Trunks.

"Just a little farther." Trunks grunted going through his secret passageway. The last time he had actually been it was when he was 16 and he had grown since then. He saw a little light beaming ahead. "Almost there." he said. He then pushed up the floor vent. "Finally." he puffed out.

He climbed out of the vent in his closet. He opened the closet door and saw a figured sitting on top of his bed. He squinted his eyes and realized their was someone beneath the figure. 'Oh my GOD! Just please don't be my parents.' He thought and crept around to turn the lights on.

"Just what do you 2 think your doing." A familiar voice asked as the lights went on.

Bra turned around and screamed covering her body and blushed. "Trunks your back." she said.

"Huh?" Goten asked and leaned up.

"Yep I am back and when I come home I find my sister in my bed screwing my best friend. That's a lovely sight" he said sarcastically. Goten sat up and scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Now would you guys please put some clothes on and come here and hug me." he said.

Trunks turned around while they put some clothes on. After they got some on they ran up and hugged him. He smiled and hugged them back.

"It's good to see you again Trunks!" Goten said and punched him in the arm.

"Yeah we were all worried about you." Bra said.

"Well I am sorry but I ah uhhh huh got lost." he giggled and scratched the back of his head.

Goten and Bra both fell over anime style. "Trunks I am not surprised but that sounds like something Goten would do." Bra said and laughed.

"Hey that's an insult." Trunks whined.

"Hey!" Goten whined.

"Are you saying I'm stupid?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah and why are you being so mean to your husband" Goten asked and started to pout.

"Aww I'm sorry sweetie." Bra said and kissed him.

"Husband since when?" Trunks asked confused.

"Since today." Bra said and smiled.

"You just missed it Trunks." Goten said.

" So that explains why you 2 were getting it on." Trunks said and snickered.

Bra blushed then said "Trunks lets go downstairs I'm sure everyone else will want to see you too."

"Ok then lets go." Trunks said and the 3 of them walked out the door.

"Hey everybody guess who's back?" Bra asked. Everyone towards Bra and saw Trunks.

"TRUNKS!" Bulma screamed and ran up to hug him.

Vegeta walked up to him and Trunks let go of his mother and said "Father." having no emotion in his voice.

"Trunks you are man now, I am proud of you." Vegeta said and smiled. Trunks held his hand but Vegeta pushed it away and hugged him. Trunks was surprised at his father's show of emotions. "I've missed you Trunks." he said. Trunks continued to hug his dad.

He pulled back from his dad and said "I'm starving." Everyone fell over.

"That's something I would expect from Kakarotto's brats!" Vegeta said. Trunks grinned at his dad, then he saw Gohan but not Pan.

"Where is Pan?" he asked.

"She left the wedding early cause, she had to work." Bra said.

"Oh I see." Trunks said sounding disappointed.

Gohan noticed this and had a great idea. "How about I take you to her." Gohan said. A smiled spread across Trunks face.

"Sure lets go." he said. "Have Fun." Bulma called out as Gohan and Trunks flew off to go see Pan.

"Ugh I can't believe it that is the last time I am wearing make-up to work." Pan said. She had just waited on a table with 9 saiyan men. They kept on touching and looking at her but she easily took care of them then gave them their bill. "I swear all men are pigs." She said holding her tray with dirty glasses and plates.

On the way to the restaurant Trunks started up a conversation with Gohan.

"So how are things going?" Trunks asked him.

"Good I guess other than the other than the usual fights with Pan." Gohan said and chuckled.

"So how is Pan I bet she grown a lot since I've seen her." He said thinking back to the last time he had seen her.

"She is just like her mother beautiful and stubborn." he said and smiled.

"How old is she now 19 or 20?" Trunks asked. Gohan knew what he was trying to get at and just played along.

"20 why do you ask?" Gohan said in a giggly girly tone.

"No reason." Trunks quickly responded and his faced turned red.

"Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"Alright I'm getting a little bit nervous about seeing Pan. Last time I saw her she was a growing young girl and now she will be a." Trunks paused.

"Beautiful woman." Gohan finishing his sentence.

"Exactly." Trunks said.

"Don't worry Trunks everything will be ok." Gohan said and reassured him. Trunks did calm down a bit but he was still anxious. 'I just hope she didn't forget about me.' he thought.

It was about 8:00 p.m. the last time Pan looked at the clock. "Uggh my feet are killing me!" she said walking in her high heels shoes. Unfortunately the were a requirement at her work. She was a waitress at the Shi Yujikay Restaurant. She had just gone cleaning up the table when she saw her dad, but was even more surprised when she was who walked in after him.

She grabbed her necklace underneath her shirt and whispered. "Trunks." 'I can't believe he is back.' she thought and stared at him. Man he changed a lot! Those blue eyes that Pan fell in love with showed maturity, his hair was at his shoulders and he had more rippling muscles which she could clearly see through his shirt.

"WOW." she said before she dropped the tray and the dishes shattered, this got her out of her trance. She decided not to approach Trunks just yet. She wanted to know if he would recognize her.

"Hey Gohan do you see Pan anywhere?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah she is right over." But Gohan was interrupted when Pan dropped the of dishes. Trunks looked in the direction of the crash and what he saw left him speechless.

Gohan saw Trunks look over at Pan and he smiled and said "There."

But Trunks was in a trance and didn't here Gohan's last word. This waitress was gorgeous, she had long black raven hair, beautiful dark eyes. On a scale from 1 to 10 he would rate her an 11! HECK if he still had his tail it would be wagging. He had to go meet her. He was walking over towards her.

'Oh my GOD he is coming my way.' she screamed to herself! she quickly removed her name tag then started to pick up the broken dishes. "Ouch!" she said when one cut her finger.

"Maybe I can help?" A voice said softly and pressed her finger to his lips. "There does it feel better?" He asked. She looked up at him and blushed. She had missed him terribly and was caught staring into his eyes she was glad he was finally back.

She looked down and continued to pick up the broken glass. He helped and when they were done Trunks asked her

"What is your name?" She didn't know if she should tell him or wait till later. Without saying a word she walked into the kitchen and left him there speechless.

Gohan came over to him and said "Well that was interesting." and smiled knowing Trunks had no idea who the young waitress was.

"Trunks we came to eat and see Pan not to flirt with other waitress." Trunks blushed then walked over to a booth. "I'll go get Pan." Gohan said to him then walked in the kitchen area.


	20. Pea is For Pan

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Gohan saw Pan in the kitchen and walked over to her. "Hey Pan." She jumped then turned around relieved that it was her dad.

"DAD! What are you doing here?" Pan asked

"Trunks wanted to see you and by what I saw, I would say you guys had a nice reunion." He said and smiled.

"DAD! Gheeze! He didn't even know that was me." She argued.

"Well Pan, whether or not he knew, he still kissed you, and he wants to see you."

"Dad, are you kidding! I can't go out there and embarrass him." Pan said.

"Pan trust me, you won't embarrass him." Gohan said reassuringly.

"Dad I will tell him when the time is right okay?" she said.

"Fine, its your decision. I won't tell him, but you better tell him before he finds out." Gohan said in a serious tone.

"Thank you daddy, and don't worry, I will." She told him and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Pan booth 11 needs a waitress." Said the boss.

"Sure thing." She said and walked out the kitchen door.

Gohan laughed to himself because he knew exactly who was sitting at that booth. 'Its going to be a long night.' Gohan thought to himself and went to sit down.

Pan froze when she saw who was at booth 11. "This just isn't my day.." she moaned and walked over to the booth and heard Trunks mumbling to himself.

"Well here goes nothing." She said.

"Man I shouldn't have done that. I probably scared her and blew my chances with." He stopped as he felt someone's presence. He looked up and saw the waitress then finished his sentence. "Her." He looked for a name tag but didn't find one.

He then asked her again. "What's is your name?"

Pan got nervous and blurted out. "Pea." Trunks was surprised at her name and giggled a little.

"It's nice to meet you Pea." He said.

"Same to you sir." She added, embarrassed at her new name.

"Please call me Trunks." He said.

She smiled and handed him a menu and put one on the table for Gohan. "What would you like to drink?' Pan asked.

"A coke please, and your phone number?" Trunks gave her a goofy smile.

"I will be right back." She left acting like she didn't hear his last comment.

Gohan finally arrived at the booth. "Sorry Trunks but Pan already got off work." Gohan said.

"Uh Huh." Trunks said still watching the waitress walk off.

"So I guess we can leave since…" Gohan started to say but was interrupted.

Trunks butted in and said. "NO! I mean, I'm still hungry."

Gohan gave him a confused looked then said "Okay Trunks, what is our waitress' name?"

Trunks smiled and giggled then said, "Pea."

Gohan rolled over with laughter. "PEA!" he said still laughing. 'Pan you couldn't be more creative.' He thought to himself.

Gohan managed to control himself when Pan came back with the drinks, she know what her dad wanted to drink so she brought it out with Trunks' drink.

"Yes, I think I will have you to go please." Trunks said and gave her his best puppy dog eyes.

Gohan was enraged at what Trunks had said but still found it amusing. "Trunks what do you want to eat?" Gohan asked

"Oh right, hmm lets see here, I will have 2 of everything on the menu please." Trunks said. "And for dessert I want.."

"AHEM Trunks!" Gohan said furious.

"Sorry about that Gohan." Trunks said and blushed.

"I will have the same miss." Gohan said then smiled at his daughter.

"It will be ready soon." She said and then left the table.

"Trunks please behave yourself." Gohan said for he was upset at all the comments Trunks was making towards Pan.

"I will Gohan." Trunks said realizing his foolish actions. He was quiet the rest of the meal.

Pan gave them their check and said, "You have a good night sir." And then she walked away.

"Excuse me Gohan, I have to go to the restroom." Trunks said.

"Uh Huh." Gohan said and gave him a look that said, 'Yeah right.' Then watched him walk over to Pan. 'I just hope she is doing the right thing.' Gohan thought.

"There she is." Trunks said and went over to Pan.

"Pea!" Trunks said. Pan turned around remembering her new name.

"Hey listen Pea, would you like to go out with me sometime?" Trunks asked and crossed his fingers, hoping she would say yes.

"I don't know, I will have to think about it." She said but before she could leave Trunks stopped her and then handed her a piece of paper. Once he gave her the note he left the restaurant.

She opened it up and read what it said.

"Pea please give me a call, I really would like to get to know you better.  
Trunks  
946-8732"

"Well Trunks we will give you a call." Pan said to herself then went back into the kitchen area. It was almost time for her to clock out.

"Pan you can leave." Her boss said.

"Thanks Margaret." Pan said then went in the bathroom to change.

When she came out and saw her dad by the door she waved and said, "Hey daddy."

"Don't you 'Hey daddy.' Me. What did Trunks want?" he asked.

"He wants Pea to call him." Pan said.

"Well Pea, what are you going to do?" he asked then started laughing.

"Dad!" Pan yelled 'I'm going to call him all right, then we will see who he really likes.' She thought to herself. "I might call him." She said.

"Pan listen, the sooner you tell him, the less he will get hurt. If you keep doing this you are only going to hurt him." Gohan said.

"Dad, I know and I promise I will tell him."

"Okay Pan, I can't tell you what to do anymore. I just don't want you to get hurt." Gohan said.

They landed at their house and Pan went up to her bedroom. When she finally heard her dad going to sleep she snuck out of the house. She went to the closest pay phone and dialed Trunks' phone number.


	21. 2 calls, 2 dates, only 1 Trunks!

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

After Trunks left the restaurant he decided to go to his favorite spot to think about the waitress he just met. "There is something about her, she didn't even sound fascinated when I told her who I was. That's good that she isn't looking for royalty or money. But she reminds me of someone but I am not for sure who?"

"TRUNKS BRIEF You better get your half saiyan butt in here or I will have your hide!" Vegeta screamed from the castle.

"I haven't even been home for a full day and he is already screaming at me SHEESH!" Trunks said. He looked at the scenery one more time then flew back to the caste.

"Yes father?" Trunks asked.

"Boy I sure would like to know where you hide, but to the point Why were you late? Your mother kept me up worrying about. You better have a good explanation." Vegeta said then scowled. "

When Gohan and I got to the restaurant Pan was already off work so we ate then I came straight home." Trunks said a little scared.

"Look I didn't ask for your whole schedule just don't let it happen again alright?" Vegeta said the turned around and walked away. Trunks was very surprised that his father didn't pound him or at least yell at him more. He decided to leave and go up to his room before he changed his mind.

He continued to think about the mysterious waitress Pea. "What is it that makes me so attracted to her? I know that she is absolutley beautiful but it is something else. The way she acts she is just simply amazing." He whispered as he fell onto his bed and went to sleep.

"BBBBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG" rang his telephone. Trunks woke up and looked at his alarm clock. "Who the heck is calling me at 1:00 a.m." he grumbled as he reached for the phone then picked it up.

"Hello" Trunks grunted out.

"Trunks?" Pan asked.

"Yes, who is this?" Trunks asked.

"It's me Pea the waitress at the restaurant." she said.When he heard this Trunks woke up.

"Were you sleeping I can call back later." Pan said.

"No, No it's ok I'm awake now." Trunks said.

"Ok well I was wondering if you wanted to go to a club with me tomorrow night?" she asked hoping he would say yes.

"I would love to go. What time?" he asked.

"Around 9:30 p.m." Pan said.

"Alright were is your house? He asked.

'SHOOT!' she thought to herself 'I can'tell him where I live.'

"Pea are you still there?" Trunks asked afraid they got disconnected.

"Yeah I am still here just pick me up at the restaurant ok?"

"Sure Pea, so I will see you tomorrow." Trunks said happily.

"Yeah see you tomorrow." Pan said.

"Goodbye." Trunks said.

"Yeah night." She said and they both hung up.

Pan quickly flew back to her house and up into her bedroom before her dad got up. But she wasn't able to sleep. She finally had a date with the man of her dreams! "Oh Trunks" she whispered softly grabbing her necklace and given her. "Even after 6 years I still haven't forgotten you." she said sighing softly.

But because of the age difference Pan knew Trunks would have never considered her as anything but a friend or his second sister. She felt that he would never take her as a serious adult so she would have to show him by being Pea. Her eyelids were getting heavier and she finally drifted off to sleep.

After Trunks hung up the phone he was in complete shock. He though he would not hear from her and that he would be the one who would have to make the first move. But he was very happy that she had called him. He tossed and turned in his bed and realized he couldn't go to sleep. He snuck out his window and went back to his special spot.

He layed down on the soft dewed grass, looking up at the blanket of stars above him and listening to the sound of the flowing waterfall. He loved this spot it helped him think and relax, just to get away from the world. The thoughts that were running through his mind dissapeared. He layed down on the grass covered with his blanket of stars listening to the lullaby of the waterfall. Dreaming of one day bringing the one who he loved to this very spot. He would only show it to the one person her could trust.

Trunks woke up when the rays of sunlight shone on his face. "Aw man what time is it?" Trunks asked wiping his eyes. He looked at his wrist watch. "SHOOT! It's almost time for them to wake up." Trunks said then started running towards the castle. He flew into his bedroom and slid under his covers. Just then his mother came in and said.

"Trunks, Trunks sweetie it's time to get up." and she went over to his bed to shake him.

"I am up mom." Trunks groaned.

"Alright well breakfast is ready you better hurry before the others eat it all." She said and smiled at him then walked downstairs.

"Man that was too close." Trunks said and then put some clothes on. And he went downstairs to eat breakfast.

The long table was nearly touching the floor because it was weighed down with food. But that soon changed when Vegeta, Bra, Goten, and Trunks came down for breakfast.

"Hey Bro." Goten said with a pancake in his mouth.

"Goten don't talk with your mouth full!" Bra hollered at him.

"Sorry." Goten said and swallowed the pancake.

Trunks laughed at the situation before him 'Typical married couple.' he thought and smiled. Then he frowned a little 'Here I am almost 30 and I still haven't found that special someone yet.' he thought and frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Goten asked with no food in his mouth this time.

"Nothing much." Trunks said and sighed. Goten saw that he was upset and decided not to press the issue. After Trunks was finished with breakfast he asked if he could be excused.

"Yes but be back at lunch time I want to see just exactly how strong you have gotten." Vegeta said and smirked.

Trunks looked at his father and smiled. "I promise." he said.

Vegeta nodded and Trunks left for the mall to go pick up an outfit and a present for Pea. He was having better luck with clothes then Pan was though

"Uggh I can't believe I have been here since 8:00 a.m. and I still haven't found an outfit." she said frustrated. She walked pass Daline's Jewlery and saw him. 'What is he doing here?' she asked herself. 'I guess I can go say hi as myself.' she said then walked over to him.

"TRUNKS BRIEF WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL." Pan hollered.

Trunks turned around to see a woman with dark hair and dark eyes running towards. "PAN" he screamed and opened his arms to embrace her in a hug.

"OH Pan its so good to see you again." he said and loosened his grip.

"You too Trunks you have changed so much." She said and Trunks cheeks got a little red.

"Talk about change when I left you were just a little teen girl and now well WOW you look like a woman." He said and now it was Pan's turn be flustered.

"Hey do you wanna have lunch? We can catch up on things." Pan said.

"Oh sorry Pan I am going to have to take a rain check I promised my dad I would be back at lunch. Maybe some other time?" he asked.

"That's ok I will give you a call later to reschedule." she said

"Alright see you later." Trunks said and waved.

"Bye Trunks." She said "Now we will see who you choose Pea or me?" she said under her breath knowing Trunks was to far away to hear her.

"What am I saying either way I will get to go out with him.' she thought and started to giggle almost forgetting why she had orignally come to the mall. 'my how the mind wonders.' she thought to herself and then decided to continue her search for the perfect outfit.

She was looking for an outfit exotic, outrageous that screams look at me! She went to several stores until she finally found what she was looking for. It was the perfect outfit for going out and dancing with Trunks. She had picked out a Zebra print T-shirt with one long net or mesh sleeve. Then on her left arm it was like a tube top with no sleeves.

It showed just a little bit of her belly button 'hmm maybe I should get this peirced?' she thought as she looked in the mirror. "Naawww at least not yet.' she said and smiled.

She bought the matching pants which where leather belt bottoms with rhinestones on the side. Satisfied with her outfit she went to go get some makeup and then got her hair cut and styled at her shoulders and got it straighten. After she had everything she needed for the date she went home to call Trunks to see who he will choose Pan or Pea?

Trunks arrived just on time for lunch. It went by with Goten and Trunks talking about Trunks space adventures then Goten saying he had a surprise for him after he and Vegeta sparred. Vegeta and Trunks went into the gravity room and sparred. Trunks was getting beat up pretty badly until he turned ssj2 and then he whooped Vegeta big time. Both of them came out of the gravity room panting and exhausted.

"Well son you have impressed me." Vegeta said.

It wasn't exactly what Trunks wanted to hear but he took it as a compliment. "Thanks dad hey I am planning on going out tonight do you mind?" he asked.

"Nice to ask me after you already made plans so who is the lucky girl dating THE Trunks brief?" Vegeta asked sarcastically.

Trunks blushed then said "Her name is Pea she is a waitress at the restaurant Pan works at." He said. 'Pea hmmm at Pan's restaurant something about this is awfuly sneaky.' he scowled as he thought.

"Well can I go?" Trunks asked.

"Sure I guess so don't want to break the girls heart." Vegeta said and snickered. Trunks scowled and Vegeta scowled back at him.

Trunks decided not to push his luck so he said "Thanks Father." and then went up to his to get ready for the date!!!!

Trunks took a shower allowing the hot water to heal the cuts and bruises all over his body. He stepped out and dried off leaving little puddles of water on the hardwood floor. He wrapped one towel up in his hair and the other one around his waist. He walked across the room to get the new clothes he had bought today at the mall.

He pulled out the clothes when all of the sudden his phone started to ring. He ran over to the phone but slipped on a puddle of water and fell face first. This made a lot of racket and sent his family upstairs to see what was wrong with him but what they saw was completly shocking.

Bulma, Goten and Vegeta burst out to laughter looking at Trunks on the floor both towel off his body crouching over holding his manhood. He mooned all of them but Trunks was focused on another area that was more damaged. Bra thought the sight was disguisting and did not wish to see her brother like that so she left.

"Trunks sweetie are you all right?" Bulma said in between laughing.

"No mom I don't think so." Trunks squeaked out rolling on the floor.

"We better get the doctor." Bulma said. Vegeta and Goten were still rolling on the floor laughing at him.

"Hey you guys this is serious I may not have grandchildren." Bulma hollered at them not finding it so funny anymore when she thought about the consequences.

"Just what exactly were you trying to do Brat?" Vegeta asked.

"PHONE." Trunks squeaked.

Vegeta walked over to the answer machine and said "You have a message do you want to hear it?" He asked. Trunks nodded his head and Vegeta pushed the button.

"Hey Trunks this is Pan I wanted to see how your schedule was maybe we could have dinner well call me bye." She said then hung up the phone.

Then it beeped "End of messages" the machine said.

After he heard the message the doctor walked in. Thank God it was a male doctor he didn't think he could handle anymore embarrasment. He looked Trunks over and said that there was no permanet damage just some burns and bruises, nothing a little ice and pain killers couldn't heal. When everyone left the room Trunks decided to call Pan back and see what she wanted to do.

He called Pan and Gohan answered the phone "Hello" he said.

"Hey Gohan is Pan there?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah hold on just one minute." "PAN telephone." Gohan hollered and then Pan came running downstairs and grabbed the cordless phone from her dad.

"Hello" she sid.

"Hey Pan."

"Trunks?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me I got your message I would definatley like to go somewhere and talk." He said.

'Alright Trunks lets see who you choose.' she thought and then said. "Well I am on break right now but I get off at 9:00 so could we go out somewhere at 9:30 p.m.?"

"Sur-wait what time was that?" Trunks asked.

"9:30 why?" she said.

"Well? Um could you hold on for a sec?" He asked.

"Sure Trunks." she said then he put the phone down. "Shoot! I want to talk with pan, but I also want to go out with Pea and get to know her. Pan will understand I can always meet her. Alright I will tell her the truth.

"Pan listen, I am sorry but I have other plans tonight." Trunks said.

"Oh I understand maybe some other time." Pan said trying to sound dissapointed.

"Pan thanks for understanding." Trunks said.

"I understand completly Trunks." Pan said.

"I've got to get back to work now see ya later." Pan said.

"Goodbye Pan." he said and they both hung up.

'I feel so bad Pan is one of my best friends and here I blew her off for another girl.' He was very upset and thought Pan was probably really hurt. I should call Pea but she didn't give me her number. I will have lunch with Pan tomorrow to make it up to her."

He said then smiled. "That should cheer her up." he thought. And he looked at his clock "Man it is only 6:30 p.m. I want this day to be over with." He said then went downstairs for dinner.

"Now how did I know he would choose Pea." She said. "Oh well I, I mean Pea better get ready." she said. By the time she got out of the shower it was 7:00 p.m. "

Oh no I better hurry." she said and put her clothes on. She bought some hoop earings( Not the really huge hooker one's but the one's that are just a little smaller than your wrists.) and her T-shirt covered her necklace that Trunks gave her. She blow dried her hair and then put her make-up she was completly ready at 9:10 p.m. She walked out the door and headed towards the restaurant.

After dinner Trunks decided to take a nap after all it was only 7:30 p.m. he thought he would have plenty of time to get around before 9:30 p.m. He set his alarm and then went to sleep. He heard the buzzing sound he rolled over and saw that it was 9:15 p.m.

"CRAP!" He said out loud he quickly put on his he bought. He smelled himself. "Wheeehw!" I need some deodorant and colagne." He put on the deodorant and grabbed the gift he got her then he flew out the window. "Ow man I am going to late better upgrade to Super Saiyan." He went super saiyan and went to the restaurant as fast as he could. He made it there at exactly 9:30 and went in to go meet Pea.


	22. Cool Dance, Hot Flames

Disclaimer: I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

"It's 9:30 p.m. I thought he would be here by now." Pan said looking at the clock in the restaurant. She was standing at the bar when Trunks walked in the door.

"Now where is." He stopped as he saw her. "Wow" he thought and walked towards her.

She saw him and thought 'Man he is hott!" she was walking towards him when a crowd of Saiyan girls surrounded Trunks.

"OH PRINCE TRUNKS IS BACK!" A girl screamed.

"What a hunk lets get him" another girl shouted and they tackled him when he was finally able to escape his clothes were a little ripped but other than that he was alright. He went over and picked up Pan and turn SSJ and flew out of the restaurant.

The mob of girls followed but they were no match for his Super Saiyan speed. "I'm sorry about that Pea." Trunks said flying through the sky.

"It's alright I know it must be hard being so popular." she said

"You have no idea! so where is this club?" he asked.

"Its the Black saiyan its an underground club." she said

"Sounds perfect! Well lead the way." he let her down and they both flew to the club.

"Can I see some ID" the bouncer asked when they got to the door.

"Sure" they both said and handed him their Saiyan ID cards. Trunks was solid gold meaning he was royalty.

"P-prince." He asked.

"Shhhh please just call me T alright." Trunks asked.

"Yes sir." he said then saluted.

"Hey cut out!" Trunks and Pan chuckled.

"Sorry." he mumbled then he let them in.

The music was blaring and tons of saiyans were already at the club. They both held their ears as they went in the club.

"Real loud huh?" Pan hollered so Trunks could hear her.

"Yeah lets sit down for a while." He hollered back.

"Alright." she answered and the sat down at a table.

"I haven't got to tell you but you look radiant tonight." he said she blushed it had been her dream that Trunks would think she was beautiful.

"You don't look to bad minus the fact that your clothes are a little ripped."

He looked down at his clothes and gave her a grin, "Oh yeah I almost forgot Pea can I ask some question about yourself?" he said sounding a little nervous.

"Sure ask anything you want." She said

"Ok well why are you here on Vegeta-sei?" he asked.

"Well my mom died when I was little and I never really knew my father, I had been living with my grandpa in Japan until he died last year." she said.

"Oh I am sorry so are you a saiyan?" he asked.

"Yes that is what my father was a saiyan. My grandpa told me so I came here hoping I would find him." she said.

"Well I will help you Pea." he offered.

"Thank you trunks you are so nice. So can I ask some questions about you?"

"Sure shoot." he said.

"So what is royalty life really like?" she asked.

"Well sometimes it is pretty exciting but most of the time it is really boring. There is nothing special about it and most of the time I try to sneak out and run away." he said

"Well that is nice to know that about our future king." she said and he blushed a little.

"So umm what is earth like I haven't been there since I was 6 and I barely remember it."

"My favorite thing would have to be rain it is so unpredictable and when it does rain it feels incredible."

"And I also love all the colors on earth and beautiful flowers and trees." she said and smiled just thinking about it.

"Wow it all sounds so wonderful so when did you move here on Vegeta-sei?" He asked.

"When I was 22 that was 2 years ago I just turned 24."

'Perfect she is just in my age range as well.' Trunks thought staring at her. She talked a little bit more about her personal life to Trunks. He loved to hear her soft voice speaking to him he felt like the luckiest man alive.

"Trunks? Hey trunks are you in there?" Pan asked shaking her hand in front of his face.

"Huh oh what I am sorry Pea what were you saying." he asked as the blush crept on to his face.

"I said would you like something to drink?" Pan said looking at him.

"no thank you." he said and then he heard R.Kelly's song Remix to Ignition come on. "But I would like to dance. How about it?" he asked and held out his hand.

Pan was getting extremely nervous looking at him. She had only danced a couple of times and they were all slow dances.

She thought about it and then said "Ok." and took his hand he lead her out on the dance floor and Trunk immediately started to dance.

Pan stood there shocked she never knew he could dance this good. "Are you going to join me?" He asked and stopped dancing.

"I would but I can't dance like that." She said still in shock.

He started to laugh. "Don't worry I can teach you." he said and held out his hand for her to take.

She looked at it and gulped 'Here goes nothing.' she thought then grabbed Trunks hand. He had shown her most of the dance by the time the song was off. After the song Trunks toes hurt cause Pan kept on stepping on them.

B2k's Bump, Bump, Bump came on and Pan wanted to continue dancing but Trunks had to give his toes a rest. Pan decided to follow him and sit down.

"Sorry about your feet." she said feeling really awful."

"That's alright I would rather sit her and talk with you anyway." he said trying not to make her feel bad.

"Ok, so did the people at the castle teach you how to dance like that?" Pan asked.

"No they taught me how to waltz and slow dance. I learned to dance like that from my best friend Goten." he said and smiled proudly.

'Wow I didn't know Uncle Goten could dance like that.' she thought.

"Let me tell you Pea you did much better your first time then I did." he said and started to chuckle.

"Well I'm sure his toes weren't broke." she said

"No but he had to go to the hospital when I elbowed him in the ribs." he said and started to laugh. Pan thought it was funny and also began to laugh with Trunks.

The next song that played was 'Back to your Heart.' by the Backstreet boys.

"Can you slow dance?" Trunks asked his toes feeling completely healed.

"Yes and I promise not to step on your toes this time." she said and he smiled.

They both got back on the dance floor. Trunks wrapped his hands around her waist while she placed her around his neck and rested them on his shoulders. She then leaned her head on his chest and they began to dance, the lights turned dim and little twinkling ones were all around. But they didn't even recognize the change they were both in a starring matching neither of them breaking the stare they had on one another.

Once the song ended Trunks told Pan that he wanted to leave the club and go get some coffee and he also said that he had something to give her. She agreed with him and went to a small cafe near the restaurant.

"Ok Pea close your eyes." Trunks said.

"Alright but don't try to pull anything!" Pan said and frowned but closed her eyes. Trunks pulled a box out of his pocket and put it in her hand. Once she felt it in her hand she opened her eyes.

She saw a smooth blue velvet box and smiled. She brought it closer and opened it. "Trunks!" she gasped. "It-its beautiful." she said when she opened the box. She took out the charm bracelet which had one charm on it.

It was dancing shoes symbolizing they had went dancing. She put it on her wrist and then leaned over and kissed Trunks on the cheek. "Thank you so much." she said.

"Well if I would have know I would have gotten a kiss I would have bought you 10 of them." he said and grinned. Pan scowled at his comment. He smirked and leaned over to her ear.

"I have something to show you." he whispered

Before she could answer he grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the little cafe. She had no idea where she was going it was all so dark to her and everything looked the same. The cool wind played with her shirt as Trunks dragged her deeper and deeper into the city. Pretty soon Pan saw little street lights now she was starting to get frustrated Trunks hadn't said a word since they left the cafe.

"Trunks were are we going?" she asked frustration in her voice.

"You will see." he said then continued to pull her. Finally Pan saw a little house or cabin and she hoped that this wasn't the place he was talking about. But when he started to slow down and bring her to ground she had realized that this was exactly were he wanted to take her. 'Great.' she thought as she looked at the small wooden cabin.

"So Pea what do you think?" he asked and looked proudly at the little cabin.

"It looks cozy." she said trying to be as nice as possible. "

Well come on in its better on the inside." he said and held open the door for her

She walked in not believing what she saw he was right it was better on the inside. There was old fashion kettle stove, a fire place, and several candles lit. 'So he must have had this all planned out.' she said with a grin.

"Well what do you think?" he asked.

"It is beautiful." she said

"How about some homemade popcorn?" he asked

"SURE!! can we have smore's too?" she asked feeling like she was a girl scout again.

"Definitely!" he said and went to go get everything prepared for their snacks.

While Trunks went to get everything in the little kitchen area Pan took her shoes off and placed them by the door and decided to look around the little cabin. It was very tiny but she found it quite comfy and also found a closet where there were blankets.

She decided that Trunks had enough to do so she would set them out a pallet. Once she was done Trunks came back carrying graham crackers, Hershey's chocolate, marshmallows and popcorn kernels. He smiled when he saw the pallet and the beautiful Pea sitting watching the flames

"Ready to cook?" he asked she turned around and smiled at him.

"YEP!" she said and helped him get everything out and arranged.

"Now I have to warn you I am not the best cook and I might even burn this cabin down." he said remember what happened on the spaceship.

"Oh I am sure you aren't that bad." she said and nudged him with her shoulder.

"You wanna bet on that." he said.

"Well then tell me why you have labeled yourself as mister disaster." she said and he started to blush.

He told her about his problems cooking while he was on his space mission. "Hahah I haha Cant believe hahah that you hahaha burned down hehhah your whole fridge hahahahah." Pan said in between her laughing Trunks had joined her laugher glad she was having a good time with him.

After they both stopped laughing Trunks took his marshmallow off and placed it between the graham crackers on top of his chocolate. Pan was sticking hers on the stick and then continued talking to Trunks.

"Trunks, what would you say that your worst fear is?" She asked watching her marshmallow melt slowly.

Trunks turned his attention from his smore to pan. "I would have to say it would be that I would end up being alone. I mean having no one who loved me." He said and she turned towards him.

"Trunks I am sure there are a lot of women out there who would love to marry you and make sure that you will never be alone again." she said staring into his eyes.

"Yes but are any of them as pretty as you?" he asked and Pan face went red and she quickly looked back at her marshmallow.

Trunks placed his hand under her chin and turned it towards him. He saw that tears were running down her cheeks.

"Pea what's wrong?" he asked. She sniffled and wiped away her tears.

"It's just that everyone I love has betrayed me and left me and I don't want that to happen between us either." she said and wiped away another tear.

"Pea, don't worry I promise that I won't leave you." he said.

"You can say that now but do you really mean it?"

He looked at her and cupped his hands around her small face then brought his face closer until they were almost touching. "Pea I promise." he said then gently kissed her on the lips, he didn't want her to respond he was just letting her know that he meant what he said.

He pulled away and then looked at the fireplace "PEA YOUR MARSHMALLOWS ON FIRE!" He screamed and then Pea looked at the fireplace. she quickly pulled it out and blew on it. After the flames were gone she pulled the burn black stuff of and ate the gooey inner layer of the marshmallow.

"So how about some popcorn?" he asked 'Man he sure is hungry!' she thought and looked at the kettle filled with kernels.

"Sure I can still eat." she said. He held it over the fireplace and started to think about what Pea had asked him.

"What's your biggest fear?" he asked.

"Losing the one I love over one mistake." she said.

He looked at her confused and then said "Pea everyone makes mistakes no one is perfect, and I am sure if they love you they wont leave."he said

"But what if they kept a secret from you and you found out what would you do?" she asked trying not to make it sound like it was her problem.

"If I loved them I would forgive them and realize everyone makes mistakes." he said.

She smiled and said "You are going to make a woman very happy one day Trunks." He looked at her and thought 'Hopefully it will be you.'

"POP POP POP POP POPOPPPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPOPPOPOPOP" the noise of the popcorn popping brought him out of his thoughts. He pulled back the black kettle and opened it up to reveal white puffy popcorn. He poured it all in a bowl and started to eat. She would grab a couple of handfuls the taste of it was much better than anything from a microwave.

"Fww aaank ouuo" she said with popcorn in her mouth.

He looked at her and laughed "Your welcome." he said and continued to eat. After it was all done she leaned in on his chest and he wrapped his arms and a blanket around and were entertained watching the red hot flames.

The heat of the fire calmed their nerves and neither of them could stay awake. Trunks leaned back and Pan followed. He laid on his back with Pan beside him using his arm as a pillow. They both looked so sweet laying there like that.

The fire dimmed down and eventually went out making the cabin get cold Pan snuggled in to Trunks as close as she could realizing the heat had left the room. They would remain like that until dusk.


	23. Lunch With T Bone?

Disclaimer - I do not own any dbz characters so don't sue me please. 

Pan was the first to wake up and she felt Trunks strong arms wrapped around her. She gently slipped out of his arms and she heard him moan. She look down and saw his eyes almost open she couldn't risk him waking up. She leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips he smiled and rolled back over to hug the pillow thinking it was Pea.

She sighed with relief as she saw him go back to bed. She slid her shoes back on then went over to him. "bye trunks." she whispered then flew out the door. "I have to hurry before my dad wakes up and realizes that I was out all night." she said flying towards her house.

Trunks Dream

"I love you." Trunks said to a woman with her back towards him.

"I love you too." she said. He put his hand on her shoulder and turned her around to see her face.

"What?" he said then he woke up.

"Pea?" he asked and looked around the cabin to find that she had left the cabin.

"Damn it." he whispered 'I didn't even get her address or phone number.' he thought as he got up. He cleaned up the cabin then flew back to the castle. When he got back to his bedroom he found his mother, father, Goten and Bra waiting in his room.

"Hi Guys" Trunks voice squeaked and scratched behind his head.

"DONT YOU HI ME, So... how was your date?" Bra asked all excited.

"What how did you guys know I had a date?" Trunks asked then looked at his dad and glared.

Vegeta shook his hand and said "It wasn't me!" Trunks deepened his glare but Bulma broke it when she said.

"Trunks, you must tell us all about your date!" Bulma said all excited.

"Yeah and judging by what time you got home something must have happened." Goten said and snickered.

Bra whacked him over the head "GOTEN behave yourself!" she hollered

"Sorry honey." Goten mumbled and was quiet. Trunks laughed at the show of affection the two displayed for each other.

"Alright guys be quiet and I will tell you." Trunks said and everyone got quiet. He explained to everyone how well his date with Pea and what happened on the date.

'Pea hmmm why does this all sound familiar?' Vegeta thought as Trunks spoke about her 'Could she be?' Vegeta thought.

"AWWWWW Trunks she sounds great so when will we all get to meet her?" Bra asked

"Yeah I want to see this babe." Goten said. Bra threatened him by raising her hand up.

"Of course she can't be more beautiful than you sweetheart." Goten said petrified of his wife. Bra brought her hand down and smiled at him.

"Bra its not like we are engaged it was just one date I don't think she is ready to meet the royal family just yet." Trunks said afraid how Pea would react.

"Well I think it would be a great idea if you invited her over dinner." Vegeta said wanting to see if his suspicions were right.

"I am not for sure father I mean she hasn't been around the royal family." Trunks said.

"I'm sure she will treat us like family." Vegeta said. And then he walked off,

"Trunks breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." Bulma said then followed her husband.

"See you at breakfast bro." Bra said and Goten waved.

'What did father mean by I'm sure she will treat us like family?' Trunks thought.

Pan had just slid in her window when she heard her fathers voice.

"Well Pea tell me how your date went?" He asked she jumped then turned around.

"Hi Dad." she said.

"Don't try to avoid the question I want all the details." he said and scowled.

Pan let out a little laugh then told him about them going out to dance, and then she told him about the cabin but promised nothing happened.

"So I take it you didn't tell him who you were." Gohan said.

"Umm well I haven't got to yet but I promise I will." she said.

"Whatever Pan get ready you have to be at work in one hour." Gohan said and left her room.  
'I will tell him as soon as I see him again.' she thought then concentrated on getting ready for work

At Breakfast everyone talked and Bra and Bulma were already planning Trunks marriage to Pea.

"Now HOLD ON JUST ONE MINUTE!" Vegeta screamed and everyone got quiet and looked at him. "We haven't even met the girl and he has only been on one date so don't jump to any conclusions if she is smart she wont marry Trunks." Vegeta said.

"HEY!!!" Trunks hollered.

"Stop your whining Trunks I didn't mean it like that I just meant that she will have to go through a lot if she is dating you." Vegeta said.

Trunks mumbled something under his breath and continued eating his breakfast. After breakfast Trunks went up to his room and decided to call Pan after all he did owe her lunch.

"Ouch." Pan said she was trying to put on her work shoes. She had several blisters from the stupid things and if her job didn't pay such good money she would have quit by now. She finally managed to fit her feet in them and was walking out her door. She heard the phone ring and ran downstairs to answer the phone.

On the way down she twisted her ankle and fell the rest of the way down the stairs. Gohan came out of the kitchen when he heard all of the commotion he heard the phone ringing and he went to go answer it.

"Hello" Gohan said.

Pan could hear someone's voice mumble on the other end of the phone. "I don't she is able to answer the phone right now I will have her call you back later Trunks." Gohan said

"Wait Dad no!!" Pan screamed but was too late he had already hung up the phone. She scowled at him when he came over to look at her.

"Don't you give me that look!!!" he said then felt her ankle to see if anything was broken.

"I wonder what is wrong with Pan?" Trunks asked himself when he hung up the phone. "I guess this changes our plans for lunch." he said.

His thought then went to Pea. 'Hmm I wonder why she left me, Maybe she didn't have a good time or Maybe she doesn't like me or maybe.' Trunks was interrupted from his thoughts when Bra walked in his room.

"Hey Trunks Goten and I are going into town you want to come?" she asked.

"Wait Dad said you can go?" He asked 'Dad never lets any of us leave the castle without at least 20 body guards.' he thought.

"Well not exactly we are sneaking out." she said and gave him a Vegeta grin.

"Sure lets go." Trunks said and followed his sister and brother-in-law. They went through a passageway that led them under the castle and they ended up right in the middle of town. Bra climbed out first then Goten and last Trunks.

"Ok we have to be back at the castle at 1:00 p.m" Bra said. The boys nodded their heads and both were being dragged by Bra.

"Pan let me wrap it up." Gohan said

"No it is just fine." She said crossing her arms

"Well fine then lets see you walk on it." Gohan said

"OK then I will." she said and barely stood up before landing right back on her butt. She scowled and Gohan let out a chuckle.

"Now will you let me wrap it up." He asked.  
"Fine." was all she said totally embarrassed that she couldn't walk on a stupid twisted ankle. Gohan wrapped it up and then carried her in the living room and sat her on the recliner.

"Now you need to put your foot up and keep ice on it. I am going to call your work and tell them you won't be able to come in for a couple of days." He said she nodded her head and grabbed for the remote. She flipped through the channels looking for some good cartoons to watch.

Trunks, Goten and Bra were all panting and hiding in the alley. "I think we lost them." Goten said looking just to make sure.

"Trunks you idiot I can't believe you forgot your disguise!" Bra yelled at him.

"Hey its not my fault I am the worlds most eligible bachelor." He whined Bra just scowled at him.

"Here I wanted to have some fun and you have to ruin it by just being you!!" Bra continued to yell. She was right he hardly ever got to go anywhere without being noticed and spotted by millions of saiyan women.

"Well fine." Trunks said then flew off.

"Trunks wait!" Bra screamed and was about to go after him when Goten stopped her.

"Bra just let him go." Goten said feeling sorry for Trunks.

"AND WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Bra screamed extremely mad at Goten for stopping her. Goten backed down as Bra was about to bite his head off. He decided to take a chance 'here goes nothing.' he thought he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her in the middle of the alley.

Pan threw the remote at the TV and screamed "Stupid satellite." She had enough of staying cooped up inside the house plus she was starving she hadn't even had breakfast and it was almost time for lunch.

Gohan had went to work about an hour ago and he told her not to move that recliner. But she couldn't just stay here all day she was already bored and hungry. She put her good ankle on the floor first then slowly brought the one that wrapped down on the floor. She winced at the pain but she could bare it. After all she is a saiyan! She made her way upstairs and changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable.

She walked back downstairs and out the front door into town. She didn't know that a certain someone was also there.

'Maybe I should go back to the castle.' Trunks thought 'Father won't catch me as long as we are back for lunch.' he said to himself walking around town with his head down so no one could identify him as The prince.

He walked in to a store to purchase a scarf to put around his face only leaving his eyes covered and a hat to hide his purple locks. He looked in the store mirror and barely recognized himself. "This will do Thank you." he said and paid the man.

He stomach began to growl he looked down at it and said "Time for a snack."

He was headed to snack shop when a young girl bumped into him. She fell down on the floor and he held out his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry." he said then looked at her "Pan?" he asked.

Pan had left the house and went to the mall. She had taken her paycheck she got and went to cash at the bank mall. Then she went to the Alltel company she stayed in there for about 20 minutes and came out with a new cell phone. 'Now Trunks can call me.' she thought looking at it. 'Should I call him?' she asked herself.

"why not." she said and dialed Trunks number.

It rang 4 times then she got his answer machine "Hi This is Trunks Brief I can't come to the phone right now please your name and message after the beep thank you." he said and the answer machine beeped.

Pan left him a message as Pea then she hung up the phone. 'I wonder where he could be?' she asked herself. She walked out of the mall and went to go grab an ice cream cone when she bumped into a man and got knocked down.

The man offered to help her up and when she stood up he said "Pan"

"Do I know you from somewhere?" she asked she did not recognize him at all.

He began to chuckle then he leaned in next to her ear and whispered "It's me Trunks." She backed up and looked surprised

"Trunks?" she asked and he nodded.

"Come and have an Ice cream with me and I will explain everything." he said. She nodded and followed him into the ice cream shop. Once they both had their ice creams they sat down at a booth and Trunks started to talk.

"You see Bra had this brilliant idea of going into town and she wanted to know if I wanted to come. Personally I thought I could use some fresh air so I agreed only I forgot my disguise and all these women young and old kept on chasing me. Goten, bra, and I finally lost them when we detoured in the alley but I was upset with Bra so I flew off and went to go buy another disguise. I was stopping to get me a snack before I headed back into the castle." He said.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked her.

"Yeah but I twisted my ankle when I was running down the stairs and my dad told my work that I wasn't coming in today." she said.

"Oh well I called you to see if you wanted to have lunch with me today but your dad said." before Trunks finished Pan interrupted him

"Yes"

"You want to have lunch with me?" He asked again.

"Yes, where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Anywhere that you want to." he said wanting Pan to pick the restaurant.

"Hmmm how about Toy Wong's Japanese steakhouse." Pan suggested.

"Sounds good to me." Trunks said and rushed through the rest of his Ice Cream.

"OWWWW BRAIN FREEZE!" Trunks whined cause he ate his ice cream to fast. Pan laughed at Trunks holding his head.

"You know you shouldn't eat your ice cream so fast." she said.

"Don't rub it in!" he said and crossed his arms.

After Trunks got over his brain freeze they both went to the Japanese Steakhouse. "Hmmmm lets see I will have 2 of everything on the menu." Trunks said and handed him the menu.

"I will have the same." she said.

"Very well." the waiter said and took their menu's and left.

"So do you want me to go first or would you like to tell me what has been happening with you?" Trunks asked Pan.

"You can go first." she said she wanted to hear about him cause what she did was pretty boring.

"Ok then I'll go first." he said and began to tell her his story. She laughed when she heard about his bad experience with cooking and gave him weird looks when he brought up the planet of beautiful women. Then got grossed out when he said that they were men who had their privates cut off.

"Well sounds like you had quiet an adventure." she said.

"Yeah it was long and boring but I guess it was worth it." he said. "So what have you been up to?" he asked her.

Pan told him that her father sent her to earth to live with her grandpa Hercule and that she made several new friends. Then she told him all about Pen. Trunks was starting to get a little frustrated but cooled down when she told him that he had saved her (meaning Trunks not Pen). He was glad to know that she broke up with that jerk but still wasn't crazy about them being friends. He almost felt like crying when she had told him that her Grandpa Hercule had died.

"Then when I came back to Vegeta-sei I found a job at the restaurant and I have worked there ever since." she said.

"Whoa sounds like you had a good time on earth." he said.

"Hey Pan can I ask you something." Trunks asked her.

"Sure what is it?" she said.

"At your restaurant is there a waitress there named Pea?" he asked

'Oh dear God what do I say what do I say?' she thought and panicked. "Yeah why?" she asked.

"Well you see I went on a date with her last night and we seemed to have a good time but when I woke up this morning she was gone." he said.

"Trunks what exactly did you do?" Pan asked suspicious trying to act like she didn't know anything.

"PAN we didn't do that! I took her to a small cabin and we talked then we fell asleep." he said and blushed.

"Oh well then what is wrong?" she asked.

"Well Pan I really like this girl she is beautiful, smart, brave, fun to be around. But I just would like to know why she left. Do you think it is because she doesn't like me?" he asked worried.

"Trunks if this girl doesn't like you then she is an idiot. Listen I am sure she has a good explanation why she left and I'm sure she will tell you so don't get all worried about it." Pan said trying to comfort him. "

Thanks Pan. I know I've only met this girl but I think she could be the one." he said. Pan was eating some rice when he said that then she spit it out.

"What?" she asked.

"I think it might be to early to tell but I think I am falling in love with her." he said. 'Ok I have to tell him I wont lead him on like this if he is falling in love with Pea.' Pan thought.

"Trunks there is something I have to tell you." Pan said.

"Hmm what is it Pan?" he asked.

"Well you see I am." but before Pan could finish Vegeta came into the restaurant and walked over to there table.

"Kakarotto's brat have you seen my son?" he asked Pan.

Trunks shook his head nervously at her and she said "No sorry Vegeta I haven't"

"Funny I can sense his Ki but I don't see him anywhere. Who is this?" He asked pointing to Trunks in disguise.

"This is my friend from work T-bone." she said.

Trunks slapped his head 'T-bone!' he thought and sweat dropped from his forehead.

"Well if you see him tell him that he better get his half saiyan but back to the castle immediately." Vegeta said then walked out the door.

"Whew that was close." Pan said.

"t-bone" Trunks said. Pan laughed nervously

"Sorry about that Trunks it was the only name I could come up with." she said.

"That's ok look Pan I have to get back to the castle here is the money for the tab." he said and handed her a bag full of gold.

"Wait Trunks" Pan called out but he already left. 'This is way to much money.' she thought and looked at it.

She wasn't able to finish her food she felt horrible that she wasn't able to tell him that she was Pea. 'I didn't think he would fall in love with Pea.' she thought as she limped back home. "I will have to tell him soon before I break his heart." she said.

She walked back to her lonely house and turned the TV back on. She channel surfed for about an hour till her favorite show Rurouni Kenshin came on. "Just what I need to get me in a better mood." She thought and watched the show.

Trunks dropped his disguise and flew towards the castle. He slid in his window and thought he was home free when.

"Where have you been?" his mother asked she was sitting at the edge of his bed.

"Umm I went into town." he said.

"Now Trunks if you tell me the truth I can get you off the hook with your father." she said.

"Ok I ran into Pan and we had lunch together. I had promised to have dinner but then I was supposed to have a date with pea so I broke off my dinner date with Pan but I made it up to her by having lunch with her today." he said.

"Ok well I will tell your father that you were having lunch with Pan and left a note." she said "how does that sound?" she asked him.

"Great thank you mom." he said and hugged her.

"Your welcome Trunks." She said and smiled at him. "I think I will go find Vegeta now." she said and walked out the door.

"Whew saved by mom." he said and then looked at his phone. The red button for the answer machine was blinking. "Hmmm I wonder who called?" he asked and pushed the button.

"You have 1 new message." the answering machine said then beeped.

"Hi Trunks this is Pea I was calling to explain something to you but I guess your not home right now. When you get home could you please call me my number is 423-8501. Bye." she said then the answering machine beeped. "end of messages." it said then went off.

"423-8501." Trunks said as he dialed Pea's number.

The phone rang twice and then Pan answered it "Hello" she said.

"Pea?" he asked

"Hey Trunks!" Pan said she was happy that he called her she was starting to get bored again.

"What did you want to explain to me?" He asked he already had an idea of what it was she wanted to explain but wasn't for sure.

"Oh yeah I wanted to tell you why I had to leave this morning." she said.

"Ok." he said wanting her to go on. 'Shoot I have got to give a good excuse.' Pan thought. "I had to open the restaurant this morning and I had to be there by 7;00 a.m." she said praying that Trunks would buy it.

"Oh I thought it was because you didn't have a good time." he said.

"No I have a great time with you." Pan said.

"I had a great time with you too Pea. Do you want to go out on another date?" he asked her.

"Yeah sure but I will have to check my work schedule before I set another day." she said.

"That's alright you can call me when you have a day or an afternoon off." he said.

"Great how about I call work right now?" She asked.

"ok." he said. he really didn't want her to get off the phone but he wanted to know when the next time he could take her out on a date.

"All right Trunks I will call you right back." Pan told him.

"All right Pea bye." he said.

"Bye Trunks." She said and hung up the phone.

Pan called her boss down at work and asked which day she had off this week.

"Hmmm lets see today is Sunday you have Tuesday and Friday off this week." her boss told her over the phone.

'Tuesday and Friday.' she said to herself remembering those days. "Thank you goodbye." she said and hung up the phone.


	24. Trunks weird dream

Disclaimer- I don't own anything DBZ I Just luv T&P ok here it goes the chapter everyone has been waiting for I just hope your not dissapointed. 

Pan redialed Trunks number to tell him what days she had off, Trunks picked up the phone on the first ring. "Pea?" Trunks asked hoping it was her.

"Yeah its me. I have Tuesday and Friday off this week." She told him.

"Ok, so where would you like to go?" He asked her.

"I don't know Trunks you pick." Pan said.

"What about the 23 Annual Saiyan fair and barbeque it is all next week." He suggested.

"Yeah that's sounds like fun but how will you get in without being noticied ?" she asked him.

"This years theme is Medeival costume so I should have no problem getting in." he said.

"Great so what will you be?" she asked him curiously.

"Hmmm how about a masked theif." he said.

"Sounds interesting." she said and let out a chuckle.

"Well what are you going to be?" Trunks asked her.

"I shall be the beautiful maiden you capture of course." she told him tryining to sound helpless.

"I like that. I would love to capture and take you away right now." He said.

"If you were going to take me away where would you take me?" she asked.

"My secret place that no one knows about." he said.

"And what is in this secret place of yours?" she asked.

"A bed of flowers, soft dewed grass, flowing water, mystical cave all its missing is you." he said.

"Sounds romantic." she whispered.

"It is, please come away with me." he begged. She laughed.

"Trunks I can't I hav to work." she said sadly.

"I will take you away and make you mine." he said. The thought of hereing only his made him groan.

"Maybe we better change the subject. So how is the castle treating you?" Pan asked.

"The castle is like prision sometimes I wish I could be normal." he said.

"Certainly you enjoy the title though." Pan said.

"Like a noose around my neck. I hate that I can't have a private life because everyone wants to know about it." he said.

"Would you give up you give up your title as future king?" she asked him.

"Definatley I hate having guards escorting me everywhere." he said.

"Yeah I could see how that would be annoying what about being waited on all the time certainly that is enjoyable." She said.

"Not at all it gets annoying and I feel so lazy." he said.

"So I guess what they say in all the magazines are lies about the celebrieties." she asked.

"Pretty much all we really want is to be normal." he said.

"Trunks in a relationship what is most important to you?" Pan asked him.

"Definatley Trust." he said and Pan felt like someone just choked her when he said that.

"What would you do if someone lied to you?" she asked.

"Depends I guess." he said.

"What if they were hiding something that you wouldn't want to know and they are afraid to tell you." she said.

"Well I would assume that they didn't love me as much as they claim to if they couldn't trust me. Why?" trunks asked.

"Because Trunks there is something I need to tell you I'm-" but Pan got interrupted.

"PAN!" Gohan hollered.

"Trunks I've got to go I'll call you later." Pan said.

"All right Pea bye."

"Bye."

Pan said and hung up the cell phone. "PAN" Gohan hollered again. Pan went downstairs and into the living room where her father was.

"Yeah dad?" Pan asked.

"How does your ankle feel?" Gohan asked his daughter and looked at the ankle.

"It feels much better see." Pan said and walked on it.

It did feel much better but it still hurt to walk on it. "Who were you on the phone with? Gohan asked changing the subject.

"Ummm no one." she lied.

"Ok then let me rephrase that Pea who were you on the phone with?" he asked.

"Trunks." she mumbled

"AND?" he asked wanting her to go on.

"He is going to take me to the 23 annual fair this tuesday." she said.

"So your going to tell him the truth before or after the date?" Gohan asked her.

"Ummm after." she said.

"You know Pan this is really getting out of hand you have to tell him sooner or later or he is going to find out." Gohan said.

It was like his voice was her consious but Pea's voice was her heart. "I know dad its just for once in my life everything feels right. Trunks finally sees me as someone other than his little sister he is in love with Pea." she said.

"Your wrong Pan Trunks is in love with you." Gohan told her.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked her dad.

"Your going to have to figure that out Pan." Gohan said.

"Night Pan" he said and then went upstairs in his room to go to sleep.

'Wat did he mean by that?' she asked herself.Pan tossed and turned as Gohan's words kept reiterating in her head. She finally went to sleep at 1:00 a.m. She was in the middle of telling Trunks that she was Pea in her dream and he responded "Beep, Beep, BEEEP BEEEP." she looked at him funny then realised it was her alarm clock she opened her eyes and rolled over to turn off her alarm clock.

Trunks sat by the phone after Pea said she had to go hoping she would call him back. "Ring...now." he said and pointed to the phone but it didn't ring. He glanced over at his clock and saw that it was almost midnight and he sighed.

'She isn't going to call.' he thought. He was pretty dissapointed that she didn't call him back and he waisted all his by the phone. He got up from his chair by the phone and went over by his bed. 'I just hope she calls tomorrow.' he thought as he got underneat his and covers and went to bed.

Trunks Dream

Pea and Trunks were both sitting on the grass in his secret spot. "Trunks its beautiful" she told him.

He scooted closer to her and said "It can't compare to your beauty." he said.

She blushed and said. "Thank you for taking me out here."

"Pea I want to ask you something. I know we haven't known eachother for that long but when something feels right I believe there is no limit. Pea I am in love with you." He confessed to her.

Pea shook her head no and said "You're wrong Trunks you are in love with her." she said then pointed to the figure standing in front of the tree he looked where she was pointing and saw her.

"Pan?" he asked and the figure turned around.BRIIIINNNNNNNNNNG" he heard his alarm clock go off. "That was a weird dream he said." 'But what did it mean?' he asked himself.

Pan stumbled around her room getting ready for work. She had reasoned with the manager and was able to wear black tennis shoes instead of heels. She pulled her hair up into a ponytail then went downstairs to join her father for breakfast.

She munched on her toast as she watch her father read the morning paper. The silence at the table was awkward and Pan knew something was on his mind.

She was about to ask him when he said. "Well Ms. Pea it appears that you are quite popular you've made the front page as Prince Trunks mysterious woman." he said and showed her the paper.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the picture, there was also a two page artical on what the couple did that night but Pan didn't anytime to read it. "I'll take a look at it when I get home I've got to leave now or I'll be late." Pan said and rushed out the door to get to work.

'I had a feeling this would happen.' she thought recalling the picture and article in the newspaper. 'I wonder how Trunks is going to handle this?' she wondered.

"TRUNKS!" Vegeta yelled his voice shaking the entire castle. Trunks was drying his hair with a towel when he heard his father yelling at him. 'what did I do this time?" he asked himself.

He wrapped his hair up in a turban then went downstairs to see what all the fuss was about. He was near the living room when he heard voices.

"She is gorgeous." his mother said.

"Yeah but she looks like someone but I can't put my finger on it." Bra said.

"Your right she does look familiar." Goten agreed and continued to look at the photo's.

Vegeta looked at them with shock his suspicisions were right. 'Pan' he thought.

Trunks walked in and said "You rang?"

"Look brat this is serious take a guess who's on the front cover of the paper." Vegeta said.

"Oh no Pea." he said and went to look at the pictures. Vegeta wasn't lying plastered all over the paper were pictures of him and Pea on their date.

"I have to go warn Pea." he said. Trunks grabbed the newspaper and flew out the window.

"Trunks wait up." Goten said and flew after his best friend.

Bra wanted to follow them but Vegeta stopped her and shook his head no. "Just let them go." he said.


	25. A Jamming Medieval Time

Trunks and Goten both landed at the restaurant Pan worked at. "Hey this is were Pan works." Goten said when they landed.

"Yeah I know Pea also works here." Trunks said and started to walk in to the restaurant.

"Really" Goten said suspiciously in his mind he was beginning to piece it all together. Trunks and Goten casually walk in with their heads slightly down afraid to be noticed as royalty. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Pan. He nugged Goten and motioned for him to follow him over to Pan. 'Maybe Pan will know where Pea is.' Trunks thought as he walked closer to Pan.

Pan was finished take a young couples order and was heading towards the kitchen when felt someone tap her on the shoulder. Startled she jumped and turned around she was so shocked her jaw dropped open when she saw him. "T-trrunks" Pan said uneasy. "Wh-hat are y-ou doing here?" she asked nervously. 'Please don't ask for Pea, Please don't ask for Pea.' she said to herself.

"Is Pea here?" he asked and her heart began to beat faster and faster.

"Y-yeah why don't you two have a seat and I'll go get her." Pan said hoping that would buy her time to get a little bit ready.

"Ok come on Goten." Trunks said and they went to go sit down in a booth in the corner.

"Oh god what am I going to do?" She asked herself as she went into the kitchen.

Luckily her friend Millie was working today and she said that she would cover for Pan for 15 minutes and let Pan use her make-up. Pan darted into the bathroom put on her make up took her hair out of her ponytail and ran her fingers through it.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror and frowned. "I'm going to get caught." she told herself and sighed. She feared the worst was yet to come. She unlocked the door her stomach churning as she made her way to go see Trunks.

Trunks looked down at his wrist watch again only two minutes had passed. "Where is she?" he asked and he looked up from his watch to look at Goten.

"Relax Trunks its only been 2 minutes." Goten said. Trunks looked around the restaurant trying to see if he could spot her anywhere.

"There she is." Trunks said excited and pointed to Pan who just stepped out of the bathroom

'Pan' Goten said to himself as he studied the girl Trunks called Pea. Trunks waved his hands frantically to get her attention.

Pan saw him and gave him a big grin 'What have I gotten myself into?' she asked herself as she got closer to the booth.

"Hi Trunks Pan told me that you wanted to see me." Pan said trying to make things seem less awkward for her. Trunks slid over to the right in the booth and made enough room for Pan to sit down beside him. She sat down and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I have some bad news." he said.

"What?" she asked trying to sound worried about the situation.

"Take a look." he said and handed her the paper. She looked at it then her mouth dropped open.

"Oh Trunks I am so sorry about all of this. I didn't want to embarrass you. I understand if you don't want to go out anywhere else with me. she said and her eyes got watery.

"No, no, Pea I don't want that." he said and hugged her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"I don't think Vegeta was that upset." Goten commented to get a laugh from everybody and to cheer Pea up.

"Thanks Goten." she said sarcastically towards him. Trunks and Goten looked at her surprised and shocked. "

How do you know Goten?" Trunks asked and Goten examined her closely.

"Well I read about his marriage to Bra and saw the wedding pictures from their royal weeding." Pan lied. Trunks nodded not really interested in that anymore.

"Oh" Goten said and gave her a confused look because his wedding pictures to Bra were never made public in the newspaper or anywhere else.

"So what are we going to do about our date tomorrow?" Pan asked quickly changing the subject suspecting that Goten might be on to her.

"Well since the theme this year is Medeival Costumes we should be fine but just in case we should disguise ourselves a little more." he said "

All right that sounds like a good idea." Pan said and looked towards the kitchen door where her friend Millie was waving for her to come back.

"I'll talk to you about it more later I have to get back to work.'' she said and stood up from the booth. Trunks was about to stand up but Pan leaned down and quickly gave him a kiss on the lips stopping him in midair. He slowly sat back down and a big grin spread upon his face and Goten noticed that look of love in his eyes.

"Bye." she said and waved to both of them then left.

Trunks turned to face Goten and asked "Well what do you think?'

"She seems great Trunks. I can tell that she really likes you" Goten said. T

runks smiled and said "I do feel very lucky. Are you ready to go?" He asked Goten.

"Go on ahead without me I have to ask Pan something." Goten said.

"All right see you back at the castle then." Trunks said and left the restaurant.

Goten snuck around the restaurant he had a good idea that Pea was really his niece and he was just about to prove it. Pan swung open the kitchen doors carrying a tray with two plates of food on it in her right hand.

"Pea it was really nice meeting you." Goten said and Pan jumped up a little, she turned around relieved to see her uncle.

"The pleasure was all mine." she said and bowed her head. "Now if you'll please excuse me I-"

"One question. Why are you wearing my nieces nametag? Isn't she here also and wouldn't she need it?" he asked.

Pan looked down and sure enough her nametag was back on. 'Busted' she thought. "Look Goten I'll explain it to you after I deliver this order ok." she said.

"All right." he said and left to go sit down at a empty table and waited for Pan to come over to explain everything.

Once she gave the Saiyans their orders she walked over to the table where Goten was sitting and sat down across from him.

"Before I explain anything you must promise me that you won't tell anyone especially not Trunks.' she said.

He nodded and said "I promise."

"Ok well." she began telling him the whole story.

"Pan are you nuts!" Goten said a little bit to loudly.

"No Goten its just-"

"Look Pan you have to tell him what's going on before he gets his heart broken and gets upset with you." he said.

"Goten your not listening to me your starting to sound like my father." she protested.

"Pan please listen to me you don't understand the seriousness of the situation of the situation." he said quieter.

"No Goten you dont understand how serious my love is." she countered.

Goten's face softened he realized that he was starting to sound like his older brother.

He sighed "Pan just please be careful." He warned and she smiled at him. "

I will and remember you promised."

"I promise I won't say word." He said. She leaned across the table and gave him a hug.

"Thanks." she whispered and he hugged her back then she pulled away. "I have to get back to work or else I'll get fired."

Pan said and left the table. Goten waved goodbye to her and smiled. 'It seems that Pan finally got what she wanted, Trunks.' he thought as he walked out of the restaurant.

He looked down at his watch "Shoot I've been here for almost 30 minutes Bra's going to be furious." he said. The thought of Bra yelling and chasing him around the castle ran through his mind. He quickly flew home hoping Bra wouldn't be too upset.

When Trunks got home his father was occupied with reading and signing important documents. Trunks saw this as an opportunity and went to go find his mother. She was in the covered gardens smelling all the flowers they had acquired from many planets but he found that his mothers favorite flowers were the one's from earth. He coughed to announce his presence so that he wouldn't startle his mother. She turned around and gave him a smile.

"Trunks what brings you in here?" Bulma asked her son.

"Well you know that the Saiyan annual fair starts tomorrow and I am going to need a better costume because I am going to take a date." he said.

"Could your date be the mysterious Pea?" Bulma asked. He blushed then nodded his head yes and Bulma smiled. "Come on lets go make you a better costume." she said

"Thanks mom." he said and began to follow her when they heard Bra scream.

"GOTEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bra wait please let me explain." They heard the terror in the Goten's voice.

"Maybe we should avoid Bra for a while." he said cautiosly making Bulma laugh.

"She is too much like your father." Bulma said.

Trunks let out a chuckle hearing poor Goten. 'And Goten's just like Goku.' he thought. 


	26. Romantic Getaway

Disclaimer: I don't own DragonBall Z so please don't sue me.

A/N: Hello again sorry it has taken me this long to post it but I have been quite busy with work and school but my work closed down for a couple months so after I've done my school work I'll type out the ending to my story Pea is for Pan I have it finished and written all I need to do now it type it I appreciate your patience and hope that I will get a few more new reviewers as well. Hope u enjoy!!!!!! Jess

-----

Pan had to work later because she took such a long brake visiting with Trunks. After work she went to the mall at around 9:30 p.m. 'Another Paycheck that goes towards Trunks' she thought and sighed as she entered the costume shop.

It appeared that she wasn't the only one who wanted to find a costume at the last minute over half the shelves were empty and the clothing racks filled with empty hangers.

Pan only came to the shop to find a porcelain mask that would cover her face. She walked over and found a white porcelain mask with red feathers glued on each side right at the cheekbones. It was the only one left that resembled her costume, so she purchased it and went home.

When she got home her dad was upstairs in his bedroom with the TV barely on. 'Probably watching the news' she thought as she tiptoed up the stairs into her bedroom trying not to disturb her father. She opened her closet doors and there was her costume gown.

It was deep violet with red ribbons all along the bottom of the gown; it fit tight around her chest and waist then flared out at the hips. Pan was more accustomed to Earth costumes than Saiyans so she knew her outfit would be original at the upcoming fair. She placed the pale porcelain mask in a small drawer then she went to get ready for bed.

"Well Trunks what do you think?" Bulma asked as she watched him look at himself in the mirror.

"Its perfect mom I can't even recognize myself." Trunks then continued to look in the mirror and admire his mother's handy work.

The sleeves were puffy with purple and silver pinstripes along the sleeves, the same pattern and puffiness was applied to the calves of his pants. The shirt was a deep purple with silver buttons going all the way down. He wore black tights instead of pants and shoes that sort of curled up but weighed nothing.

Trunks felt like he just stepped out of a fairy tale book. "Do you like it?" Bulma asked him.

"Like it ... I love it. It's the best costume I've ever seen." Ok so Trunks was exaggerating just a little, but the costume was absolutely perfect for the annual Saiyan fair.

Trunks took off his costume and hung it up in his closet after his mom left the room. Trunks sat down on his bed and stared at the phone receiver. 'Maybe I should call her, its only 10:00 p.m.' He was debating with himself on whether or not he should call her he finally picked up the phone and speed dialed her phone number.

'Please be home, please be home' he begged while crossing his fingers.

"Hello" a female voice said.

"Pea" Trunks said nervously.

"Oh Trunks Hi" Pan said her voice became more cheery know that it was Trunks. Her voice calmed Trunks nerves and he was able to speak without stuttering.

"Hey Pea what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well I'm getting ready for bed how about you?" Pan was wondering what his motive for this phone call was.

"I just put my new costume for the ball away. Am I going to pick you up at your house?"

Pan began to panic as some sweat dripped off her forehead and onto the voice part of the phone. "Umm well why don't we meet at the restaurant instead." She suggested. Trunks was curious why she didn't want him to properly pick her up at her house.

He didn't bother to ask her though he was just glad that she was going with him. "Sounds like a plan, I'll signal a thumbs up when I see you ok?"

"All right I'll be looking for your thumb." She said and giggled. Trunks smiled and cast his gaze out the window at the stars.

"Pea can I ask you something?"

"Sure Trunks what is it?"

"Will you meet me at the restaurant...Tonight?" He asked her. "I want to show you something" There was an odd silence for 10 seconds then Pan finally said

"I'll be there in 10 minutes."

"Great, I'll see you there" Trunks then hung up the phone.

Pan could still hear the TV in her father's bedroom so she knew that he was still awake. She shut her bedroom door quietly. The only way she could escape was through her bedroom window. Pan gently opened it and climbed out of her bedroom. Jogging most of the way so Gohan wouldn't sense her Ki, the restaurant was only a couple blocks away from where she lived so she was able to make it in no time.

Pan saw Trunks lavender hair sticking out from the bushes behind the restaurant near the tall garbage cans. She crept around the garbage bins and when he looked in the opposite direction she pounced on him.

Trunks was looking around waiting anxiously for Pea but he could not sense her ki yet. He heard a noise behind the bushes he turned quickly and saw a girl leaping out from the garbage bins and landed right on top of him. 'Pan' Trunks thought before he landed on the pavement with the girl smashing into his chest.

"Good thing your body is soft or that would've hurt." Pan said as she lifted off Trunks body but he stopped her.

"Pan?" he asked as he looked at her studying her face.

"Well Ummm." Pan stuttered and began to blush. Trunks shook his head "Sorry Pea it's just for a moment you reminded me of... well it's not important." Not finishing his sentence Trunks changed the subject.

"What was that for anyway? You're lucky I saw you coming or I would have defended myself against an attack like that." Pan smiled at what he said.

"I could have handled you." She said arrogantly with a smirk on her face.

"Oh really?" Trunks raised his eyebrow implying a challenge.

"I'm stronger than I look you know." She said and flexed her muscles.

"Ok then lets see just how strong you are." He said.

Pan braced herself for a physical attack but Trunks grabbed the back of her neck pulling her face closer to his. "Are you still so sure of yourself Pea?" His breathe tickling her face as he closed the space between their faces.

Trunks brushed his lips softly against hers and repeated this several more times causing Pan to shiver, once he felt her shiver he smiled and gently kissed her lips.

"Mmmm" Pan softly moaned as he did this to her.

Trunks lifted up he held Pan by her back not letting go of her lips and began to roll over, now Trunks was on top. "I think your weakening." Trunks whispered in her ear then began to kiss her ear.

"That's what you think." Before Trunks could even counter Pan rolled over and straddled Trunks beneath her. "What was it you wanted to show me tonight?"

Trunks just continued to smile sensing that he like that position to much Pan got off of him and held her hand for him to get off the ground. He grabbed it and lifted himself off the ground.

"Told you" Pan said proudly and glared at Trunks.

"Just wait." He grinned back at her.

"What did you want to show me?" Pan reiterated herself to Trunks.

"Follow me." Trunks said and held out his hand for her to take it. She felt like Jasmine off Aladdin and this was her magical carpet ride. She gently clasped her hand around his.

"Are you ready?" Pan slowly nodded her head yes. He smiled at her then he lifted her off the ground into his arms and held her bridal style.

He left her breathless as they flew higher and higher. Pan flew over this area a hundred times but never had it feel so magical until that night when she was in Trunks' arms.

Pan knew Trunks all her life but every time he was around Pea he would become a stranger to her. She saw a side of him that she had never seen before and she liked it.

"Okay Pea, I need you to close your eyes." Trunk old her as they neared the castle.

Pan looked up and gave him a suspicious look. "I won't do anything uncivilized." He promised her.

'Somehow I'm going to regret this.' She thought and closed her eyes. Trunks flew through a secret area and was now in the forest behind the castle. He looked down to make sure Pea's eyes were still closed and to his surprise they were.

"Just a little longer." He said as he floated closer and closer to his favorite spot. Once he got there he gently set her down on the soft grass and said. "Okay open them." Pan was a little nervous but opened her eyes, when she did she let out a gasp.

Everything about the place he took her to was beautiful. The crystal clear waterfall sparkling by the moon's reflection, willow trees breezing with the wind, soft dewed grass cut to perfection and the color of the green only found in a Crayola box. To Pan it was a page out of an enchanted fairytale.

"Trunks it's...magnificent." Pan was almost speechless as she continued to gaze at all the surroundings. Her mouth dropped open in awe of everything around her.

"I know I love it I come here a lot to escape and think." Trunks said.

He walked past her and went to sit down in front of the willow tree. She walked over and joined him.

"What do you think about?" she asked him

"Well a lot of things really. I think about my future job as king, what I'm going to do the next day, or something that already happened." He said giving her a brief description.

He turned to look at her and asked. "What do you think about Pea?" 'You, You, You." She thought repeatedly in her mind.

"My family mostly, I miss my grandfather terribly but I don't remember my mother very well. I also think about all my friends I left on Earth."

Trunks placed an arm around her shoulder to bring her into a hug. He felt bad that she had no one left. Pan was happy to have his arms around her embracing her in a hug. He pressed Pan against his body and she inhaled his scent. She remembered when she was younger and he would often rock her to sleep. She would stay awake as long as she could just to smell him.

He buried his head into the silky raven hair and exhaled.Both of them could have stayed like that forever but Trunks released Pan and pulled away. "Are you going to be okay?" he asked. She nodded her head yes but wasn't so certain herself.

"I know how about we go swimming." Trunks suggested.

"Good idea Trunks, just one problem."

"What?" he asked innocently.

"I DON'T HAVE A BATHING SUIT!" she hollered.

"Oh right, well there are other options." Trunks hinted slyly.

"What?" she asked almost afraid to hear his answer.

"Skinny dipping." He whispered and chuckled. Pan slapped him over the head.

"I don't think so." She said and frowned angrily at him.

"Fine you can swim in your bra and under wear, it's just like a bikini anyways." He said while rubbing the small knot on his head.

"Okay, but you have to turn around until I'm in the water." Trunks nodded his head and turned around, when he heard a splash he knew she was in the water so he turned around and sure enough Pan was covered by the water.

Trunks wasn't nearly as modest as Pan, he undressed down to his boxers in front of her then did a cannonball. The water splashed everywhere causing Pan to close her eyes. When she opened them she didn't see Trunks anywhere in the water.

"Trunks...Trunks this isn't funny anymore." Pan said as she looked around. "Trunks." She said softer. All of the sudden Trunks jumped out from the water and dunked Pan's head under the water making her scream.

Pan splashed back up gasping for air but Trunks was focused on the black bra. "You're going to pay for that." Pan began splashing everywhere and while Trunks had his eyes closed she went underwater pulling his legs under causing him to fall.

"Now I'm going to get you Pea." Trunks said and he began chasing her until she was in a small cavern under the waterfall.

"Ha you're trapped now." Trunks said moving closer and closer to Pan.

"What are you going to do?" Pan said more like a challenge then out of fear. He swam closer until he was a foot away from her, that's when Pan began to panic.

Trunks reached his hand out and moved her hair away from her face revealing her feminine features. "This." He said huskily then left off what he started back at the restaurant.

He softly touched her lips with his as he ran his fingers through her wet hair. Softly biting her bottom lip and tugged it to show that he wanted to make the kiss deeper.

She responded by opening her mouth slightly and he rushed right in kissing her deeper and deeper. His hands were running through her back now were making small circles near her shoulder blades causing her to lean into him more until she was completely pressed against his sculpted soft body.

Pan moved her arms up from her sides to push up on Trunks' abs and upper chest making him shudder and stop kissing her. Feeling like she won the battle, Pan gave him a smirk and did it again; the reaction was the same, Trunks shuddered again.

"You are cruel." He whispered and began to kiss her again this time slower, much slower exploring her entire mouth.

Pan enjoyed this and placed her arms to rest around Trunks' shoulders. Trunks hands continued to race Pan's back with her arms around his shoulders he was able to find her bra strap and easily unsnapped the bra exposing her breasts.

Pan was completely lost in the moment until her chest felt bare for a second then it felt much warmer than her bra. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Trunks' hands on her boobs! She immediately pulled away from his and covered her cleavage with her arms. Trunks looked shocked them embarrassed and ashamed.

"Pea I-I'm sorry, I didn't intend for it to go that far." He said and backed away from her. "Tell me when you're decent and we can get out of the water." He told her.

Pan found her bra floating right in the spot where Trunks and her had made out. She put her bra back on and told Trunks she was ready to get out of the water. He gladly helped her out and went to grab her clothes but they were gone. He only saw his clothes laying on the rock they left them on.

He picked them up and brought his clothes to Pan. "Pea I can't find your clothes but here you can wear mine." He said and held them out for her. The t-shirt was too big but it kept her warm and even though she tied the sweat pants all the way they were still baggy on her.

"What about you?" she asked Trunks and looked at him shivering in his wet boxers.

"Don't worry about me." Trunks said as his teeth chattered.

"Trunks we better get back before you freeze."

"Nonsense." He shivered. "P- l-l-ea-s-see Pea don't leave." Trunks begged.

Pan looked at him his faced showed worry, concern, longing. "Trunks I think you should go home before you catch pneumonia, but I won't leave."

Trunks smiled happily that she would stay with him despite what happened at the cavern. Pan looked around praying to find something, anything that would warm Trunks up. Over on a branch of the tree was a blanket lying across it. Pan began to smile 'Thank God'

"Trunks look on that branch it's a blanket." Pan said and pointed to it.

Trunks looked where she was pointing and saw the blanket. "Where did that come from?" Trunks asked. The last time he was out here he didn't bring a blanket.

"It doesn't matter just get it." Pan said still shook up by the fact that the blanket mysteriously appeared. Trunks cautiously went and grabbed the blanket. Once he took it he wrapped it around his shoulders and began to feel warmer.

The wind became chilly and Pan started to shiver a little. Trunks looked at her and asked. "Do you want to get under the blanket?" Pan shook her head no. She was able to resist Trunks' advances earlier but doubted she would be able to the next time.

"Look Pan about what happened in the cavern I-"

"Trunks there is no need for an apology I just felt cornered and I also believe it happened too fast."

"Yes I do need to apologize and I agree that it was too fast, I'm sorry." Trunks said apologizing for his sexual behavior.

"I-I-t-s ok-a-a-y." Pan said her teeth began chattering a little.

"Here take this." Trunks placed the blanket on Pan's shoulders.

"No Trunks you need it." She argued.

"What kind of date would I be if I didn't offer the woman I love my blanket?"

'Love, did he just say love?' "Trunks please take it." Pan begged but Trunks just shook his head. "Okay, we can both share it." She said agreeing to Trunks' first offer.

Trunks then when tot sit down in front of the willow tree then wrapped the blanket around himself until it left a gab at the front. Pan sat down and Trunks pulled her next to his body with her back facing his stomach.

Trunks closed the gap to keep Pan warm; he wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned back into the tree causing her to lean back with him.

"It's so peaceful here." Pan whispered listening to the sounds of nature all around her.

"I know, when I come out here it's as if my troubles are gone and I lose track of time."

"Trunks have you ever made a huge mistake?"

"Well for me cooking is definitely a mistake." He joked and made Pan chuckle.

"No not a minor mistake, but a big one, one that could deeply affect someone in a hurtful way."

"Well I did make a big mistake once, but now is not the time to talk about it."

"Is it about Pan, the girl you tell me I resemble?" Pan asked.

"Yes, but I'd rather not talk about it right now."

"Why not?

"Why is it so important? It doesn't matter now, I'm with you."

Pan decided he was right, that she shouldn't discuss the subject any further or she might look suspicious.

"How about you?" Trunks asked.

"Me? I lied to my best friend and our relationship was over." Avoiding any details Pan made her answer short.

"Well, what exactly happened?" Trunks asked.

"I was in love with him; he always treated me like a child so I tricked him into believing I was someone else. He eventually found out and hated me afterwards."

"Do you know where he is now or what happened to him?"

"Yeah, he's in love with someone else."

"Why didn't it work out for you tow after he figured out who you were?"

"He just said it wouldn't work and left."

"Wow that guy sounded like a jerk anyway. I hope he gets what he deserves for treating you like that."

"I hope so too Trunks." Pan giggled at the way Trunks was talking about himself. It became silent for a while between them; both of them looked up and admired the stars twinkling in the clear, royal sky.

"Pea, do you believe in love at first sight?" Trunk gaze was still at the stars when he asked her this question. Pan turned her face to look at him and said.

"If it's the right time and place then yes I do, but rarely has it ever happened."

"Oh." Trunks said and let out a small sigh.

"What about you? What do you believe?" Pan asked.

He looked down from the stars and stared straight into her eyes. "I believe you only need an instant to find your soul mate and you get to know them for a lifetime." He said then softly whispered. "And I believe I've found mine."

'Why is he suddenly saying all of this, certainly he can't mean it.' Pan thought. Trunks removed his mouth away from her ear and brought it closer to her mouth. Barely brushing her lips with his, and then slowly pulling away.  
Pan was melting into his body and she prayed that he wouldn't kiss her again because she knew she would lose control. He pulled away and leaned back against the willow tree. Pan turned herself sideways using Trunks' chest as a pillow.

He placed his chin to rest softly on the top of her head keeping her close, afraid that this night would end too soon. Pan knew that she was getting tired after she yawned and judging by the sky it was around midnight. Pan heard Trunks yawn and knew he was getting tired also.

"Trunks maybe we should go back home." Pan said softly.

Trunks shook his head no. "I don't want you to leave Pea." He said.

"Do you want to sleep outside?" Pan asked him. "As long as you're here I don't care."

Pan softly punched his arm. "You're crazy you know that." She told him.

"I'm just crazy for you." He admitted and chuckled.

"Well I personally don't wish to sleep outside." Pan said.

"Why don't you spend the night in my bedroom then?" Trunks suggested.

"Are you crazy what if your mother catches us?" Pan asked.

"Look Pea, I'm a grown man I can do whatever I want, my mother doesn't control my life."

But Pan knew exactly how vicious Bulma could get. "I still don't know about your idea Trunks." Pan said doubting his plan.

"Trunks me Pan I'll wake you up early so we won't get caught." He said with confidence but Pan wasn't exactly sure. It did sound better than spending the night outside.

"All right I hope we don't get caught."

"Don't worry we won't." Trunks said and stood up with Pan in his arms. "So my dad won't sense your ki." Trunks whispered then flew off. Pan hoped Vegeta wouldn't sense her or she would be exposed and dead. Gulp! 


	27. Pea's exit and Pan's Kiss

Disclaimer-I don't own nothing so please don't sue me!! AN: I am really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry for taking so long to update my story I do have reasons but it's only a stupid excuse. Well I promise to update every week until it is finished. All right enjoy the next chapter.

The flight to Trunks window was short and sneaky as Trunks was cautious in not getting caught by any of the security guards. He gently sat her down on his carpeted floor and then discarded the blanket.

Pan looked around in amazement, when she stayed the night with Bra she would walk by it every time just to get a glimpse of the room and sometimes get a peek but she had never been in it. It was huge and spread out unlike Bra's which always seemed to be cluttered.

" It's a King sized bed so you can have as much space as need to sleep." Pan glanced over at Trunks bed it was well suited for the prince. A four post cherry wood bed with a burgundy plaid comforter. 'He actually makes his bed...wow' Pan thought.

"Amazing" she whispered.

"Well just make yourself at home I'll be right back I'm going to change." He walked over to his dresser and pulled out some flannel pajama bottoms and new boxers then went in his bathroom to change.

Once he closed the door she began examining the room further. Pan saw several pictures on the wall, many self portraits of Trunks at different ages, and some with his parents. She walked over to his dresser and saw a picture of the four of them. (Trunks, Bra, Pan and Goten.)

'I can't believe those tow ended up getting married. They're so different but I guess that's what keeps their relationship interesting.' Pan thought as she stared at the picture. 'Maybe...' Pan heard a noise from the bathroom and it made her loose her concentration and head straight for the bed when she saw something on Trunks nightstand.

A 5in x 7in frame was laying face down and the back was slightly open. Curious of what the picture was Pan lifted the frame up and almost cried when she saw the picture in the frame.

It was a picture of when Pan first came to planet Vegeta. She was on Trunks shoulders with her hands lost in the purple hair smiling as Trunks glared up but had a grin on his face. She loved that picture that was when nothing else mattered except being friends.

She sat the picture back and noticed that something slid out the back flap. Pan saw that it was a folded piece of notebook paper; she picked it up and began to read it.

When she opened it she gasped. 'This is the poem that I wrote as he was leaving me 6 yrs ago.' She remembered throwing it through the spaceship window before he took off. "After all these years he still has it." She said quietly to herself.

Pan heard him place his hand on the door knob to open it and quickly placed the picture frame back where it was before Trunks opened the door. Pan jumped under the covers when she heard the bathroom door open.

Trunks could see Pan squirming to get underneath the covers and chuckled. 'I wonder what she was up to.' He thought to himself as he exited the bathroom and went towards his bed.

Pan peeked her head out from under the covers and saw Trunks walking towards the bed. He was wearing long, flannel, plaid pajama bottoms with no shirt.

'Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.' Pan thought her eyes glued to his perfect chest and long hair to his shoulders feeling like she needed a cup for her drool.

As Trunks got closer her heartbeat got faster. When he reached the bed he pulled the covers down on his side revealing a startled Pan as she watched him lay down on the bed. "Goodnight." He said.

"Night" Pan whispered and rolled over in the opposite direction to go to sleep.

'It's so warm' Pan thought as something was pressed against the back of her body. 'Or someone.' With that thought Pan jolted up but was only able to move a couple of inches. She looked down and saw Trunks arm wrapped around her waist like a belt. His hand was buried in her stomach gently rubbing it back and forth causing her to become short of breath.

Pan tried to slide out of the bed but Trunks grip became stronger and the more she moved the more he stroked her stomach. "I need to use the bathroom." Pan whispered and she felt his grip loosen around her waist. When she rose out of bed she could have sworn she heard a whimper before she went into the bathroom.

'I can control myself, I can control myself.' She repeated in her head as she sat on the toilet. "Who am I kidding (Pan then sighed) I'm sharing a bed with the man of dreams." She whispered in the bathroom. Turning on the faucet she splashed her face with cold water to ease and cool her down.

"I'm not going to sleep with him; I'm just going to sleep with him." Pan laughed at how stupid that sounded. 'You can control yourself Pan.' She said to herself.

With that in mind she opened the door and lay back down to go to sleep. When she laid down on the other side Trunks did one roll from one side of the bed to the other and wrapped his arm around her waist again their bodies meshing together.

'I could get use to this.' Trunks thought groggily and smiled at the thought of having her beside every night for the rest of his life.

'This is what I've wanted and waited for.' Pan thought as she put her hand on his arm. Both of them smiled when Pan placed her hand on Trunks arm. Entwined together they both fell asleep in each others arms.

Bra got up at 5:45 a.m. to take a shower that morning. She wanted to get in there before Goten because he would always take longer than her and use up all the hot water. Even after he was done the bathroom was cluttered and a mess she found his underwear one time and mistaken it for a hand towel (EWWWWWW!) Bra went into the bathroom opened the cabinet door to find that there were no towels for her to use.

"Shoot" she cursed quietly. 'Maybe Trunks has some.' Bra thought she slid on her bunny house slippers and wrapped her bathrobe around her body and tying it around her slender waist.

Bra walked down the hallway and gently opened Trunks' bedroom door. At first Bra was too focused to in the bathroom to notice that there was an extra bump under they covers but when she came out of the bathroom she didn't miss it.

'Oh my God who is in my brothers bed!' Bra thought and slowly approached the other side of the bed. She gently pulled the cover back to reveal the woman's face and was unprepared at who she saw.

"PAN!" Bra said in total shock. 'Oh my god I can't believe its Pan.' Bra thought to herself. She gently shook her best friend and whispered. "Pan, Pan wake up." Pan mumbled and groaned but didn't open her eyes.

"Bra? Where am I?" Pan asked hazily.

"Oh you poor thing TRUNKS!" Bra screamed and went over to slap her brother.

"Bra what on- Oh now Bra look I can explain." Trunks then got out of bed.

"You better explain why my best friend is in your bed." Bra said sternly. When Pan heard those words she sat up out of Trunks bed.

"Pea is your best friend?" Trunks asked completely confused.

"Pea? Trunks are you blind that's Pan."

"No that is my date tonight and her name is Pea." Trunks said and they both looked at Pan who began to panic.

"He is right my name is Pea." Pan lied but Bra refused to believe her.

"Trunks whatever spell or drugs you used on her make them stop!" Bra screamed. Trunks tried to quiet his little sister but it was too late.

"Trunks what in the HELL!" Vegeta hollered the last word when he saw Pan. "What is she doing in your bed? Wait don't answer that." He quickly said and began to massage his temples.

"Vegeta what's going on?" Bulma asked. He just pointed and Bulma looked in shock. "Pan what are you doing in Trunks bedroom?"

"IT'S NOT PAN!" Trunks yelled

Goten stumbled in to also find his niece was in Trunks bedroom but when she made eye contact with him she shook her head no. Goten knew what he had to do, "Hi Pea." Goten said and received suspicious looks from his wife and in- laws.

"Trunks downstairs now! Bra take care of his guest and make sure she gets home safe. Everyone else go back to what you were doing." Vegeta ordered. Bulma and Goten left first then Vegeta who was followed by Trunks.

Bra looked at Pan and said "Follow me Pea." Pan followed her in Bra's bedroom the room where they had slumber parties, and stayed up all night talking about Goten and Trunks. Bra took some clothes out of her dresser drawers and gave them to Pan.

"Thanks" Pan said delicately and headed towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Bra asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Ummm the bathroom." Pan said.

"How did you know where it was?" Bra asked.

"I guessed." Pan said feeling cornered.

"Lucky guess." Bra muttered and turned away from her.

Pan entered the bathroom and locked the door. She placed the clothes Bra had given her on the back of the toilet and pulled a towel out of the cabinets she place it on the toilet seat. "May I should tell bra." Pan said as she turned on the water. "If Goten could keep it a secret certainly Bra could." Pan said and stepped into the shower.

Trunks followed Vegeta down the staircase and into the study. Vegeta sat in his leather arm chair and started to massage his temples again. "Father it's not what you think." Trunks said trying to calm Vegeta down.

"Oh don't give yourself too much credit I know 'That' didn't happen last night. I just want to know why she was in your bed."

"Well I called her last night and asked her to come over, it got too late for her to go home so I suggested that she spend the night and she did." Trunks said leaving out certain details.

Vegeta didn't believe his story but didn't feel like arguing with him right now about it. "In the future tell us if someone will be spending the night so we won't be shocked the next morning all right?" Vegeta warned.

"All right I will next time sir." Trunks said.

"Good now go get ready you have a war-based meeting to attend to and you have to sign something before you get ready for the fair." Vegeta instructed.

"Yes sir." Trunks groaned.

"Ok then you're excused." Vegeta said and waved his hand for him to leave. Trunks walked out of the study room and went back upstairs. 'I hope Pea is still here, Bra better not harass and run her off.' Trunks thought as he made his way upstairs.

Pan turned off the shower water and stepped out of the bathtub. She grabbed the towel she had placed on the toilet seat and dried off. Tossing Trunks old clothes in the hamper she put on the new clothes Bra had given her.

Pan laughed when she realized they were an old pair of shorts and a T-shirt that said 'Back off or I'll bite you.' She left the clothes the last time she slept over for Bra and Goten's wedding.

'My Bra you are clever.' Pan said looking at herself in the mirror. When Pan walked out of the bathroom Bra was sitting on the edger of her starring back at Pan in the door frame. She immediately knew that it was Pan and asked her

"Pan what were you doing in Trunks bed?" Instead of denying it Pan answered

"Ummm...let me start from the beginning." Pan went over to join Bra on the edge of her bed and explained everything.

"Wow so you're Pea. When do you plan on telling Trunks?" Bra asked.

"I don't think I can, I'm afraid to." Pan admitted. Bra looked at the expression on her friends face and felt sorry for her.

'Pan you've really gotten yourself in a bind.' Bra thought. "It'll be all right Pan." Bra said and hugged her.

Trunks opened the door and saw Bra and Pan hugging. "Oh hi Pan when did you get here?" he asked. Both girls began to laugh finally Pan said.

"A few minutes ago Bra and I are helping each other get ready for the fair."

"Oh, Bra where did Pea go?" Trunks asked.

"She left a few minutes ago, I heard all about your rough morning Trunks." Pan said before Bra could come up with a lie.

"She just left without saying goodbye." Trunks said sadly.

"Well not exactly she did say to give you this." Pan said and walked up to him. She leaned up and gave him kiss on the lips. Her lips were tender and smooth as she kissed him with her mouth closed as they touched his but somehow they felt familiar to him.

Pan pulled away and Trunks stood there shocked until he managed to utter "Ok well I'll see you at the fair." He turned around and exited the room.

"What was that?" Bra asked astonished at Pan's boldness. "I-I don't know but it felt incredible." Pan said.

"Talk about leaving someone speechless." She commented and Pan blushed. "You really have him hooked." Bra said and gave her a wink.

"I know that's why I can't tell him. At least not yet."

"Don't worry about it Pan you'll know when to tell him." Bra assured her.

"I hope so, Bra I'm sorry but I have to go or my dad is going to kill me." Pan stood up from Bra's bed.

"Ok see you tonight." Bra said.

"Yeah see you there, bye." Pan said and flew out of the window. 


	28. Medieval Fair's Apple Bobbing contest

Disclaimer- I don't own anything that has to do with Dragonball Z so please don't sue me!!!!

Hey everyone I hope you've enjoyed my 2 new updated chapters so far and there will probably be about 10 more chapters to go. But trust me it gets really good so please keep reading and thank you for reviewing!!

Trunks thoughts shifted as he began to day dream while in an important state generals meeting. One minute he would be thing about what happened last night with him and Pea then his next thought would be Pan giving him that kiss this morning. 'It was just a friendly goodbye kiss.' Trunks told himself 'But why did it feel like so much more?' he pondered.

"Well prince Trunks what do you think?"

"Huh" Trunks asked the voice knocking him out of his dream state.

"About keeping extra Ki belts in stock just in case we have to go to war against the outcasts." The Head of Saiyan defense told the prince.

"I think we need to be prepared in every situation so if those will help prepare us just in case then yes." Trunks told them.

"All right then." The man said and wrote it down on the paper.

"If that is all gentlemen I must be leaving to sign something." Trunks said then stood up out of his chair. All the members of defense nodded their heads in agreement and Trunks left the room to go sign a special bill his father told him needed his signature.

'The sooner I sign this thing the sooner I can get ready for the fair and tonight's date with Pea.

'Pea...' Trunks thought about what happened last night and he began to drool a little. "Wake up you lovesick puppy." Goten said and slapped him on the back. Trunks lost his balance and tripped forward.

"Goten" Trunks said and scowled.

"Sorry Bro but I had to knock you out of it." Goten said and chuckled.

"I don't have time for this I've got to get ready for my date." He said and began to walk away.

"All right I'll see you there." Goten hollered so Trunks could hear him. Then Goten climbed up the stair to see where Bra had disappeared to.

Pan quietly snuck in her bedroom and it was already 8:30. Pan knew that her dad had already been in her bedroom to check if she was still asleep. She gently opened her bedroom door but didn't see her dad anywhere upstairs. She cautiously walked downstairs and saw that he wasn't downstairs either.

"He must have left to go to work early." Pan searched the whole house to find a note and didn't find one. 'I hope everything is all right.' Pan worried hoping that her dad wasn't in any trouble. "I'll just sit here and wait for him." She said and sat down on the couch to wait for her dad.

She glanced at the clock again and it read 6:15 p.m. She was supposed to meet Trunks at 8:00 p.m. 'Where is he?' She thought as she paced around the living room. Pan heard the door handle turn and she looked towards the door way as her dad opened the door.

"Dad where have you been I was worried about you." Pan said and gave him an upset look.  
"Really you were worried Hmmmm that sounds familiar." Gohan said. Pan's face softened and she realized that's how he felt when she didn't tell him where she was going or doing last night.

"Dad I'm sorry about not telling you where I went last night." Pan apologized.

"Well it's all right as long as you learned a lesson."

"Believe me I did." Pan was able to wipe that worry look off her face.

"All right then you better get upstairs and change for the fair tonight Pea." Gohan then began to chuckle.

"Ha ha dad very funny." Pan said sarcastically. She ran upstairs to get ready for the fair that night.

Pan look at the alarm clock and it said 7:45. She examined herself in the mirror one last time making sure that she looked decent. A small grin spread across her face as she looked in the mirror. 'Trunks jaw will drop when he sees me.' Pan thought and twirled around.

"Pan you need to get going or you'll be late." Gohan hollered from down stairs.

"Ok dad" When Pan went downstairs she met Gohan and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Dad."

"Bye Pan have fun and don't worry."

"I'll try." She said as she was stepping out the door. Pan flew to the restaurant and when she launched she saw that it was exactly 8:00. 'Right on time.' She thought and walked through the restaurant doors.

Trunks arrived at the restaurant at 7:55 confident with his disguise he walked in and sat down at the bar. The restaurant was completely dead since everyone was at the festival.

He sat down on the swivel barstool and began to spin around. "Hmm Hmmm Hmm' he sung to himself as he spun and waited for Pan to arrive.

He heard the swoosh of the doors and spun around to see if it was Pea. He had to hold on to the bar or he would fall off the stool that was the reaction Pan go out of him.

Pan spotted him right away and began walking towards him signaling thumbs up. 'He looks like he is in a comma.' She thought and smiled. Trunks easily lifted himself of the barstool and concentrated on walking.

"Wonderful look you." He mumbled completely tongue tied which had Pan laughing.

"Thank you that's so sweet." Trunks shook his head to get out of trance and was able to concentrate.

"You look wonderful Pea are you ready to go?" he asked. He held out his arm and she slipped hers through his and nodded her head yes. "Good then lets go." He said. Both of the walked out of the restaurant then Trunks picked up Pan and began to fly.

Higher and higher as the wind threatened to undo her hair she became breathless her heart soaring as Trunks continued to fly with her in his arms. The sky was crush velvet with sparkling diamonds spread unevenly throughout the sky. She remembered flying over this part of the city but could not recall ever having feelings like this.

She let out a small gasp making Trunks look down at her. "Are you all right Pea?"

"Yeah I'm just a little excited that's all."

"I don't remember if I told you this or not but you look beautiful." She blushed at his compliment

"Yes you did but I don't mind hearing it again."

"Good because I might say it a few more times before the date is over." Before she could reply she saw the fairgrounds.

"We're here." He announced and began to slow down. He stopped at the crowded entrance way and she admired the medieval setting. Many saiyan men were dressed as knights in armor while some were trying to be dukes and many women dressed as princess'.

Trunks looked down at Pea 'She is the only princess I see.' He thought to himself.

"Hey are we going in to this place or are you going to have that dazed look on your face all night?" Pan said and began walking away from him.

"Coming" Trunks said and followed her.

Once they were through the gates the whole area was carefully spread out and decorated very well. "It's like we have stepped back in time." Pan said amazed and admired how realistic it appeared.

"I don't mean to brag but I helped with this you know."

"Oh really?" Pan asked doubtfully.

"Well I gave it the old prince seal of approval." Pan giggled and nudged him.

"I thought so."

"HEY! What is that supposed to mean?" Trunks asked trying to sound hurt.

"Oh come on lets go play some games." She said and drug him through the crowd.

Fiddles and flutes played as they walked through the mass of people. They could hear children laughing and smelled butter being poured over the freshly popped popcorn. Actors with wooden swords were on the stage acting out some king and his knight at a round table(I know its king Arthur but remember the saiyans don't)

The whole medieval scenery was new to Trunks so he studied it very closely and wasn't watching where he was going.

"OOFF" "Oh I'm sorry are you al- Goten?" Trunks asked.

"Trunks I've been looking all over for you."

Thee crowd became silent and focused their attention on Trunks and Goten. "Oh my did I say Trunks, I meant skunks, yeah skunks" Goten said nervously and scratched behind his head.

Trunks rolled his eyes and slapped his forehead. 'Great comeback Goten.' Trunks thought.

The crowd gradually began to get louder again, Trunks and Goten snuck off for a second leaving Pan by herself at the arcade games. "Nice scene you made back there." Trunks whispered and glared at Goten.

"Oh yeah oops sorry about that. Hey are you here with Pea?" Goten asked.

"Yeah She's right over there." Trunks said and pointed to Pan.

"OOOOOO" Goten teased and elbowed him.

"Hey cut it out! Now if you don't have anything else to say I want to get back with my date.

"Oh sorry don't mind me I'll be too busy with Bra anyways." He said and gave Trunks a wink. Trunks shook his head and chuckled he left Goten and went back over to find Pan.

Pan felt two arms wrap around her waist she looked up to see her masked Prince. "Sorry that I got side tracked." He whispered.

"It's ok, so what do you want to do first?" she asked him.

"I know follow me." He said unwrapped his arms around her and grabbed her hand.

"Where are we going?" Pan asked

"You'll see" He told her and continued to drag her though the fairground.

They stopped in front of two big gray basins and the front sign read 'Apple bobbing.' An evil grin spread across Pan's face.

"Trunks you don't know what you're up against. I'm the apple bobbing queen."

"Well I've only been beaten by one person so I'm pretty confident." Trunks said then thought about the one time he got beat.

---Flashback--- 10 years ago Pan is 11 Trunks is 18

"Trunks do you mind watching Pan while I go to the board meeting with your parents?" Gohan asked.

"Sure I have nothing else planned for the night I'll watch the squirt." Trunks then reached over and gave Pan a noogie.

"Hey cut that out." Pan squealed and slapped his hands away.

"Who's my favorite little sis?" Trunks joked.

"Look how many times do I have to tell you, I'd rather die than be related to you." Pan said and crossed her arms. It was around this time when she started to have a crush on Trunks.

Trunks just laughed at Pan and looked back at Gohan. "She'll be fine, no trouble at all."

"Thank you, Pan be good for Trunks."

"I will dad." Pan said then waved as her dad was escorted out of the castle.

"Hey Trunks where is Bra?" Pan asked and looked around for her best friend.

"Sorry Pan but Bra is at some princess convention so your stuck with me." Trunks gave her his heart melting grin.

"Great" Pan mumbled.

"Don't you worry Pan we can have plenty of fun."

1 hour went by and the castle was a complete disaster.

"Wow P this place is a mess we had better clean this up." Trunks told Pan as he got off the couch.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined.

"Tell you what I'll do lets play one more game and whoever wins has to clean." Trunks said.

"Deal what do you wanna play?"

"Apple Bobbing." Trunks said giving her an evil grin.

"Awesome" Pan shouted.

Trunks and Pan had to improvise with what they had around the castle to play Bobbing for Apple's. "Ok ready, set, GO!" he shouted and both dipped there heads in and began to bite at the apples. Trunks only had on apple left while Pan had two.

Pan reached her hand over to his side and pushed his face deep in the basin while she grabbed her last apple. Trunks flew up out of the basin gasping for air while Pan was on the ground rolling with laughter. "You cheated!" He whined.

"Nope I just won" she said and pointed to all her apples.

"I'll get you one day Pan." He glared at her as she continued to laugh.

---End of Flashback---

Pan knew what memory Trunks was thinking of and it brought a smile to her face. "Hey Pea are you ready to play?" Trunks asked.

"Only if you're ready to loose." She shouted and walked over to the basin.

"Ready?" Trunks asked.

"Whenever you are." She said and gave him a big grin.

Both of them nodded yes to the man with the stop watch. "GO!" He shouted and Trunks and Pan dived into the gray basins.

Trunks spit out his second apple and saw that Pan was on her 4th. He dove back into grab his 3rd when the man yelled "TIME!"

As Trunks was placing his last apple in the basket his masked slipped off. The young man shouted "T-Trunks"

"Shhhhh" Trunks pleaded but it was to late.

"Trunks where?" A random voice asked.

"OVER HERE!" The man at the Apple Bobbing stand hollered.

"Pea run" Trunks said and grabbed her hand. They dodge the crowd by weaving in and out through the people. They made it to the center of the square at the fair and noticed a Ferris wheel. Trunks handed the man operating it enough money to get and found a seat.

Trunks hid his face until the man started the Ferris wheel up again. Pan burst out in laughter as the Ferris wheel brought them farther and farther from the ground.

"I don't see what's so funny we were almost mauled."

"I don't think they were after me though." Pan said sarcastically

Trunks elbowed her and said "I told you it wasn't easy being famous." Giving her a silly grin. 


	29. Once in A lifetime Ferris Wheel ride

Disclaimer-You know the drill I don't own Shite K'ay? And now on to the show!!!!!!!

"Well being famous saved you tonight."

"How?" Trunks asked giving her a confused look.

"From embarrassment that apple guy was just about to announce that I won." She said then crossed her arms in a fake pout.

"Pea you are something else."

He then looked her straight in the eyes. 'Or someone else?' he thought as he found himself drowning in her soft eyes.

"Trunks" Pan whispered and leaned in closer to kiss him.

"Pan" he let the name slip out of his mouth like soap.

Pan looked like a deer caught in headlights when he said her name, she began to frantically stutter. "W-h-who t-t-o-told H-h-ho-how"

Trunks immediately snapped out of his trance and apologized to her. "I'm sorry Pea it's just that you reminded me of my good friend Pan."

"That's ok" Pan began to smile 'He's thinking of me.' She thought.

"Sorry for my interruption now where were we?" Trunks asked giving Pan a sly grin.

"I think I remember." Pan leaned over to kiss Trunks. He returned her kiss by deepening leaving them both breathless.

Both of them pulled away from the kiss feeling like their hearts were about to explode. "I haven't felt like that in...forever" she sighed making him smile.

"Pea remember what I told you about love at first sight?" Pan blushed at his question and smiled there was no way she could forget it was such beautiful poetry.

"Yes." She said and nuzzled closely to him.

"I meant to say that I've fallen in love with you." He gently kissed the top of her forehead.

"I thought I was in love with someone once so how are you so sure?" Pan asked being skeptical.

"I know this is going to sound crazy but every time around you I feel like I've known you my entire life and I can't picture the future without you in it."

"Trunks are you sure about this because I ..."

"Yes Pea I'm sure" he interrupted her and kissed her.

After the kiss he felt little hazy and when he looked back at her and he blinked twice and her name slip out again. "Pan?"

Pan's heartbeat went faster and faster as she was about to say the 'I can explain line again but Trunks quickly snapped out of it and pushed the thoughts away again.

"Pea I'm sorry for some reason you keep reminding me of my first Pan."

"You haven't talked much about her. Why don't you tell me about her, I do want to hear more about your family and friends."

"Well that's because I..." he then went quiet.

"Why?" she asked again.

"Well there's so much about her though, she is a very special girl. Whenever her mom died when she was 4 she moved to Vegeta with her father. She visited earth when she was 14 a couple of days after I left."

"Where did you go?" Pan asked.

"All over the universe I saw a lot of amazing and strange things."

"But why did you go on the space mission?"

"My dad wanted me to go but I stayed out in space for so long because of Pan. I couldn't get her off my mind I thought I loved her."

Shock was plastered all over Pan's face. "What happened? Why don't you...It's because of me isn't it?" Pan asked.

"Don't feel bad about it Pea if wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Why not?" Pan asked harshly. She felt a horrible hurt and angry at the same time.

"Our difference in age was a major factor, but she is just so perfect she deserves someone better than me, she deserves more."

"But Trunks what if she wanted you, what if she loves only you?"

"She did, when I was leaving on my space mission she threw a poem telling me that she loved me."

"What happen to it? Do you still have it?"

"I kept it in my training uniform and read it every night. When I came home I put it in the back of a picture frame that has a picture of us in it."

"If you loved her and you knew she felt the same way then why didn't you tell her?"

"I was going to, that day I came to restaurant I was with her father I just got back from my mission and reread the poem for the hundredth time. I was going to tell her when I heard a crash and saw you needed help and my mind went blank at the sight of you. "

Feeling confident and eased by what she heard Pan was now ready to tell Trunks the truth. "Trunks there's something I need to tell you."

"BAM BAM POP POP CRACK!" Red, yellow, blue, and green fireworks began to fly into the sky as the Ferris wheel stopped in midair. Trunks tightened his grip around Pea's shoulders and leaned his head on top of hers.

Pan watched the fireworks light up the sky with there beautiful colors but wasn't' able to enjoy them. 'If only I had been myself Trunks wouldn't be holding a lie.' She thought as a tear slipped down her cheek. The Ferris wheel began to roll again as another tear rolled down Pan's face. 'I should have listened to my dad, Bra and Goten. I'm so stupid.'

Trunks felt the wet tears stain his shirt and he lifted Pan's head up. "Is there something wrong Pea?"

"Trunks can I ask you something?" "Absolutely what is it?" he asked concerned that she was crying on their date.

"Would you do anything for the one you love?" Pan asked him.

"I would do everything in my power for her."

"But what if the one you love didn't return you love so in order to gain it you pretended to be someone else, deceived them to love you and found out that they were in love with you all along." Pan was left breathless confessing everything she had done. 'Certainly he has figured me out now.' She thought.

Trunks chuckled a little then asked her. "Where did you come up with that scenario?" "Trunks can you please just answer my question."

"Well once I found out how they really felt about me I would tell them what I did and would hope that they would be understanding and forgive me. I know that if the roles were reversed I would be upset if someone I loved deceived me. Love is all about trust and if there is none then that's not real love Pea."

Pan softly sighed hurt by Trunks truthful response. "Would you ever forgive them?" Pan whispered.

"I- I don't know I hope that it would never come to that. Pea I want the one I love to be completely honest with me." He told her as he looked into her eyes. She gulped and was going to try and tell him again when the Ferris wheel stopped on the ground and they had to get off.

Trunks escorted Pan away from the Ferris wheel and over to the carnival games. "You know I haven't won you anything. Men are supposed to do that on a date you know." He said and gave her a big grin. Pan politely smiled trying not to show how she was really feeling.

Trunks was excellent at everything he did Pan thought except for carnival games. "AHHHHHH!" he screamed and almost powered up to Super Saiyan. Pan placed her hand on Trunks arm.

"It's all right Trunks just calm down." She whispered. He couldn't calm down very easy though that was his 10th try at his 11th game and he still had no stuffed animal for Pan.

The guy at the milk can carnival games face went pale seeing how angry Trunks looked and gulped. "H-h-here you can try one more time on me?" He said giving Trunks a meek petrified smile.

Trunks took the softball and finally(with the help from the operators) knocked over the milk cans.

"Pea PEA I Got it!" Trunks shouted while jumping up and down. He was smiling from ear to ear holding up the medium size stuffed dogs.

"You know what Trunks why don't you keep it" Pan said, the sight of seeing Trunks so happy and proud was the greatest gift for her.

"Really?" He asked her. Part of Trunks wanted to keep the fluffy thing as a trophy but he really should give it to Pan.

"Yeah I don't need a stuffed animal to remind me of this moment." She said and grinned. Trunks smiled back at her then looked at his prize.

"What do you think we should name him?" he asked and turned the dogs face towards Pan.

The name she thought of just slipped out of her mouth. "Goku" There was a minute of silence before Trunks spoke again.

"He does look like a Goku." Trunks said then looked at the dog again.

Pan finally breathed 'I can't believe I just said that.'

"So what do you want to do next" Trunks asked her.

"We could play more carnival games." She suggested, but got a 'I don't think so' glare from Trunks. "Or not...How about we some cotton candy before we decide."

Trunks nodded in agreement and they went to find a vender. "Two cotton candy's please." When they got the cotton candy they walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Trunks did you really mean what you said up in the Ferris wheel?" Pan asked as she peeled off a piece of her cotton candy.

"I meant everything I said up there."

"Do you really believe that you fell in and out of love so quickly?" she asked him.

"I know that what I have and feel with you is love. I also felt that with Pan."

Pan began to get teary-eyed again. "Why do you love me?" she asked lowering her head to the ground ashamed that she even asked that question.

Trunks used his index finger to lift her chin up and he stared into her eyes as he spoke. "You compliment me Pea, we're the opposite and the same at the same time. That feeling you get that you can't put into words that is what I feel when I'm around you."

"But what if I was younger like Pan, would you hide your feelings from me?"

"No Pea feelings like this can't be determined just by age." Trunks said then listened to himself. 'But isn't that what I did to Pan?' he asked himself.

"Pea I have something to ask you." She looked at him her stomach tumbling waiting for the question afraid that he had figured out her secret.

"Pea this last week has been full of emotions, decisions, and feelings I have never felt in my life. There is also a chance that I might have to leave for war soon. Before that happens I want to know that I have someone to come back too. Someone who will welcome me with open loving arms. Who will cry and say that they missed me." Trunks then paused trying to stop himself from crying.

"I want a love that I willing to die and fight for, That love, that someone I want is you Pea. This might seem sudden for some people but I think it's perfect." He stood up from the bench and kneeled down. "Pea will you m-" Before Trunks could finish his father landed right beside them.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Vegeta asked and looked down at his kneeling son.

"No not at all." Trunks lied and gritted his teeth while he stood up.

"Good Trunks we need to leave immediately." Vegeta then turned to Pan and said "Pea you are welcome to join us for dinner tomorrow night Trunks can finish his important question then." Vegeta offered.

"Oh well I don't know if I'll be able to attend."

"Please I insist." Vegeta said strongly making it more of a command then an offer.

"I'll definaltley try." Pan said and bowed her head to the king.

"Come on the Trunks lets go. See you tomorrow night Pea." Vegeta said and flew off.

Trunks went over to Pan and gave her a kiss. "Sorry about this I hope to see you tomorrow night as well." He said and flew off waving one more goodbye. 


	30. Butter Pecan

Pan fell to her knees when Trunks was out of sight. The tears she kept bottled from the ferris wheel were now freely flowing down her face as the wind blew through her hair undoing her tight bun. The dark mass of curls fell at her shoulders and surrounded her face.

Pan looked up to see where they were sitting only moments ag and saw the dog stuffed animal sitting down with that goofy grin plastered on its face. She got up from the ground to grab the dog she had named Goku. She hugged the soft animal burrying her face in it she began to cry again.

"H-h-h-e-e loved me." she sniffled and choked on her words. "If-I-I- on-l-ly I---k-n--ew before if only i had been myself at the restaurant. WHY!" Pan shouted out and continued to sob.

"Pan is that you?" Bra asked placing her hand on her shoulder.

"BRA!" Pan turned around and began to cry on Bra's shoulder.

"Pan whats wrong! What happened! DID TRUNKS DO THIS!" Bra asked concerned because her best friend was crying on her shoulder.

"No Bra this is all my fault not his." Pan told her the hiccuped

"Pan listen to me you have to calm down."

"Bra her loved me, he LOVES me!"

"Of course he loves you but why are you so upset?" Bra asked again.

"No Bra the day I pretended to be Pea at the restaurant he was coming to tell me that he loved me."

"HUH!" Bra gasped. "He told you this tonight?" Pan nodded her head yes.

"Now he's telling me that he is in love me, the me that is acting as Pea."

"Where did he go?" Bra asked looking around.

"Vegeta interupted our date and said that Trunks needed to come with him. Vegeta was trying to be nice and invited me to dinner tomorrow night." Pan and Bra both chuckled at the idea of Vegeta being nice.

"You know what you need Pan. Your best friend me, A nice bubble bath and a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Lovely, lets go Bra." Pan said and flew off to her house with Bra.

"Father what is so important that you had to drag me away from my date?" Trunks growled at Vegeta.

"Your duties and your country thats what!" Vegeta shouted.

"FINE! Do you mind telling me what's going on" Trunks shouted back and Vegeta raised his eyebrow then smirked.

"Why would you care brat you show no interest in anything but women." Vegeta teased then glared at him.

"Fine then I'm leaving!" Vegeta grabbed Trunks' arm before he could go anywhere.

"I've got reports from space that there's a unknown spacecraft hovering over our planet. I am afraid i know who it is but I'm getting prepared just in case."

"Do you think we might go to war?" Trunks asked now focused on the problem at hand.

"I don't know I just want to keep you updated and prepared. We have a meeting tomorrow with the head of our defenses and members of the council. Get some sleep." He ordered then flew off.

'That man is so arogant and annoying but thats my father.' he thought as he watched Vegeta walk away.

Trunks walked upstairs frustrated that his date with Pan ended so shortly because of his fathers precautions. 'Oh well there is always tomorrow.' he thought as he entered his room and go into bed.

" I hope you feel better sweety, take good care of her Bra." Gohan said to the girls as the were walking out his door.

"Bye dad I'll be home around 12 tomorrow." Pan shouted as she flew off towards the castle."

Pan and Bra ran up the stairs in a rush and every step shook the castle

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Vegeta shouted as he stuck his head out of the bedroom door frame and glared at the two girls who stopped dead in their tracks at the sound of his voice.

"Sorry daddy Pan's just a little upset right now so I suggested she sleep over and have girl talk." Bra said and began to pout to Vegeta.

"Well I suggest you be quiet then" Vegeta said then went back into his room as Bra and Pan tiptoed up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey Honey!" Goten said greeting his wife with a hug and then a sneaky kiss.

"GOTEN!" Bra whined and shoved him off.

"Oh hey little niece of mine why are you here?" Goten asked confused.

"Pan had a rough night, so we planned a girls night."

G-g-irls night?" Goten stammered and his heart dropped.

"Yeah you know when we make each other up, do nails and eat a gallon ice cream while we spill our guts out." Pan said then grinned at her goof uncle.

"Sounds fun can we do my nails first I mean they are looking-"

"Goten sweetie what does girls night mean to you?" Bra asked interrupting him then scowled.

"But-but-b-b-ut we're married we do everything together!" Goten said making sad little puppy dog eyes.

"NOT GIRLS NIGHT!" Bra shouted causing Goten to frown and look at his niece grinning at him.

"Looks like your bunking with Trunks." Pan suggested then snickered.

Goten dragged his pillow in one hand and a blanket was clutched in the other. He stopped outside the door fame and looked back at Bra.

"Goodbye my L-O-V" Bra slammed the door before he could finish

'Rejected' he thought lowering his and went to Trunks' bedroom.

"Sometimes being married sucks!" Bra sighed and stepped away from the door. "All right now lets have some FUN!" Bra squealed and led Pan into the bathroom.   
Trunks was jotting down notes about what his father had told him earlier but kept drifting of topic and writing Pea's name all over the paper. 'P-e'

"Knock, Knock, Knock" Trunks rose out of bed to see who was at his door.

"Goten what are you doing here?" Trunks asked then looked at the blanket and pillow in his hands and began to worry.

"Pan and Bra are having girls night and I got kicked to the curb. Sent to the dog house. I'm out in the COLD! I-"

"I get the point Goten, but wait you are married I thought you guys do everything together?" Trunks asked trying to understand the situation he was about to be put in.

"That what I said but my sexy male anatomy can not participate in girls night." he pouted and then looked up at Trunks.

"Get in here you ugly dog no wonder they didn't want you"

"HEY!" Goten squealed as he entered Trunks bedroom and shut the door.

"Bra we should definately do this more often now that we can kick my goofball uncle around."

"That goofball is also my husband but yet this is great just like old times." Bra opened the mint chocolate chip and dipped her spoon in the tub.

"ICK! Bra you have known me since i was 4 and you still get my favorite ice cream wrong I like butter pecan not rocky road."

"OOPS don't worry i'm sure there is some in the freezer downstairs in the kitchen."

"UGH...come on i don't wanna go all the way back downstairs." Pan whined.

"GO!" Bra demanded and Pan shuffled her feet downstairs.

"NOBODY knows the trouble i've seen, NOBODY knows my sorrow" Goten wailed as he drank coke and lay on a pallet on the floor.

Trunks threw his pillow at Goten hitting him on the head. "Goten give my ears a break please I beg you."

"Just wait until you are married and instead of cuddling and doing possibly more to your wife she throws you out for another girl."

"I'm hungry you want anything?" Trunks asked dodging the subject of marriage.

"Sure, can you get some beer?" Goten asked although he despised the taste he thought it would help ease his pain.

"Fat chance." Trunks said as he left the bedroom leaving Goten to wail out his sorrows of being a lonely, horny married man.

"Hmmm lets see here chocolate, vanilla, swirl, chocolate chip cookie dough, AH HA here we go!" Pan reached in the back and pulled out a completley frozen butter pecan ice cream tub.

Behind the ice cream tub there was a single pecan on the back of the freezer stuck to the frozen ice. "AH pecan!" Pan leaped and stuck her tongue out to grab it and pulled back but her tongue was stuck. "Ohh cwhap" Pan mumbled.

Trunks stepped in the kitchen looking over at the fridge and saw Pan's head inside the freezer.

"Are you lost or just really hungry?" He asked her and she began to move.

"Twunks helph i tuck."

"You're what?" He asked confused cause he didnt understand one word.

"STWUUCKK" Pan shouted

"Oh my gosh Pan you're stuck!" Trunks rushed over to Pan and grabbed her hips.

"Ok Pan on the count of the 3 I'm going to pull 1..2..3" Trunks pulled and the top layer of Pan's tongue was now stuck to the pecan that was stuck to the freezer.

"Ouch" Pan pulled out of the freezer and held her hand to the bleeding tongue.

"Pan you're bleeding! Come with me." Trunks grabbed her free hand and led her into the downstairs bathroom.

Trunks sat her down on the closed toilet seat and opened the cabinet to pull out a washcloth.

"Pan why was your tongue stuck to the freezer?" Trunks asked her.

Pan blushed a little thinking of how stupied she acted. 'That's something i would expect from Goten.' she thought and giggled.

"Stick out your tongue." Trunks told her. He applied pressure to her tongue with the damp washcloth.

"Danks" she said a little muffled and barlely audible.

"You're welcome..I think." Trunks said unsure what she really said. Pan grinned and place her hand on top of his to show him she could hold the towel but he didn't move his hand.

"Goten said you and Bra are having a girls night. Is something wrong?" Trunks asked interested and concerned.

"I hon't vanna kalk bout it." Pan slurred.

Trunks let his hand move off the towel. "Can you repeat that for me?"

"I don't want to talk about it." she reiterated.

Trunks bent down in front of her. "Come on Panny I'm your bestest best friend. I do care about you and we haven't seen much of each other since i got back."

"Fine you do owe me dinner anyways." she mentioned and a smirk came across his face.

"How about butter pecan ice cream instead?" He offered

"Perfect." Pan grinned at him and they went back into the kitchen.

"So did you go to the fair with anyone special?" Trunks asked as he opened the droor and pulled out two spoons.

" I went with someone very special we had so much fun until he had to leave." She sighed and took the spoon.

"If it was so wonderful then why did Bra issue a girls night?" Trunks asked suspiciously.

"Well it was going great until he left, he told me that he was in love with me."

Trunks face went from interested to shocked.

"Hey Trunks you all right?" Pan asked as she munched on a pecan in her ice cream.

"Well Pan i'm just a little confused if this incredible guy told you that he was in love with you then why all the crying and the immediate girls night?"

"Because this incredible wonderful guy believes what he sees and not what is real. He is only in love with a part of me a part that never existed until he came along."

"Pan why are you acting like someone you are not just to impress this guy?" Trunks asked concern mixed with jealous was in his voice.

"I'm in love with him. I thought he would love me if i pretended to be someone else. In the end when he did fall in love with me it wasn't what i wanted if he didn't mean it."

Trunks leaned closer and cupped her face in his hands "Pan this guy can't be that incredible if he doesn't know what a beautiful gift he has."

A tear slid down Pan's cheek when she heard Trunks say those words. "Trunks I- thank you." Pan was left speechless.

"Pan you are truly wonderful I would know because I-" Trunks choked on the words. He couldn't gather up enough courage to tell her what he really felt and meant.

He pulled her under his arm and gave her a noogie "Because I'm your older bro and your best friend. Come on Panny lets finish up this ice cream and go to bed." Trunks said and picked up his spoon again.

"I'm dying of thirst what in the hell is taking Trunks so long?" Goten asked himself as he started down the stairs.

He got a peek of what was going on downstairs in the kitchen and tiptoed back upstairs. 'This means Bra's alone.' Goten grinned seductively and went down the hall into her bedroom.

"Hey did you- GOTEN! What are you doing in here?" Bra asked scowling and placing her hands on her hips.

"I came for some cuddling." Goten held out his arms for Bra to come in them.

"Uh huh baby I already told you GIRLS NIGHT. And last time I checked you weren't one." Bra gave a sly seductive grin and Goten grew hard.

"I think i need another inspection." Now it was Goten's turn to grin as he walked closer to Bra.

"What if Pan comes in?" Bra asked as Goten was softly kissing her throat.

"Don't woory her and Trunks are in a deep conversation with butter pecan ice cream."

"Ahh...Ohhh how am I supposed to be mad at you when you keep on kissing me like that." Bra moaned again

"That's the whole idea." Goten growled lifted Bra up and carried her to their bed.

"That was delicious and even better cause I shared it with my friend." Trunks smiled and looked over at Pan.

"Speak for yourself I would have much rather ate the whold tub by myself."

Trunks elbowed her in the "Stingy" he mumbled.

"Hey I am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Fine Pan then prove it" Trunks challegened

"P-r-roove it?" Pan stuttered.

"Yeah give me something that you know I want but dont you don't really want to give it to me."

Pan didn't even hesistate or think the kiss she gave Trunks was out of impulse. Her lips brushed against his the slow movement of her silky soft lips pressed against his.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he wanted more insisted on taking more. Pan slowly gave in to everything that was going on inside of her as she felt him caress her body so gentle.

Running his fingers through her hair as if it were the finest silk. All the touching and caressing was to much for Pan and she felt herslef beginning to melt she had never felt so weak in her life.

Pan slowly backed away even though she could feel Trunks begging her no to.

"Now who is being greedy?" Pan asked with a grin on her face.

"If I'm being greedy now you better shoot me cause you haven't seen nothing yet." Trunks took a step to close the gap and captured her lips again.

"Trunks listen I-" Pan's breathing was ragged but it wasn't what stopped her from completing her sentence.

"MOM!" Trunks shouted as he looked past Pan and saw Bulma grinning from ear to ear.

"Mom what are you doing here?" Trunks asked shocked that his mother would be in the kitchen.

"I came to get your Father a snack. I wanted to feed him in bed."

Trunks and Pan began to gag. "HORRIBLE mental images mom horrible" Trunks winced and couldn't look at his mother.

"How do you think i felt when i came into the steaming hot kitchen when the stoves not on."

"Sorry mom Pan got her tongue stuck in the freezer." Trunks quickly said causing all of them to laugh.

"She must have got it stuck down your throat too." Bulma remarked sarcastically then added "Anyways Trunks your tongue isn't a first aid kit."

"Well I-umm think that I'm ready for bed. How about you Pan?" Trunks asked not letting either of the see that his face was a red as a tomato.

"Yeah I'm exhausted see you in the morning Bulma goodnight."

"Goodnight you two" Bulma said at the base of the stairs as she watched them go upstairs. 'I think Vegeta was right about Pan.' Bulma thought as piled food on a tray. 'She's definately Pea.'

They walked in silence until they reached Bra's room. "Umm well-" "Goodnight Trunks." Pan cut him off before he could mention anything that just happened only minutes ago.

"Yeah good night." Trunks said and walked down the hall into his bedroom.

Pan opened the door and saw that there were two bodies in Bra's bed instead of just one. 'Goten you sneaky little dog.' Pan grinned and quietly stepped outside.

'Now where am I going to sleep'

"What on earth was i thinking?" Trunks asked himself as he stepped into the cool shower. "I mean I love Pea, I was going to propose even! Then why did i put the move on Pan?" He asked himself.

"There is something about Pan that reminds me of Pea or maybe its the other way around, but how?"

Trunks stepped out of the shower and began tod dry off when he heard a know on his bedroom door. "Great Goten's back." Trunks mumbled to himself as he wrapped his towel around his waist leaving his hair wet as the water drops dripped down his chest. The water made his muscular chest shiny and sleek.

He heard the knock again as he stepped out of his bathroom. "I'm coming." He shouted and went over to the door. 


	31. Trunks Plus Pan Equals Ball

Pan figeted as she waited for Trunks to open the door. 'Maybe I shouldn't do this last time I spent the night with him I-" Pan's thoughts vanished when the door opened and she saw Trunks.

She knew her mouth was gaped open and his reaction to her being there was almost the same minus the drool trickling down her chin.

She gazed at his glistening wet body with a towel loosely tied around his waist. It would be a god given miracle if that knot untied and the towel dropped to the floor.

The water continued to drip as the just stared at one another. Pan longed to dry him off by pressing her bare-. Pan shook her head free of naughty images and looked him straight in the eyes. Eyes that were crystal clear and like the ocean she could drown in them.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Pan managed to ask without squeaking.

Trunks took a step back allowing her in then closed the door.

"Goten managed to find Bra's room while I was gone so...no he is sharing the bed leaving me without a place to sleep."

'Oh my god this is horrible timing.' Trunks thought as his face went pale.

"So I came into your room hoping you could spare a pillow and blanket so I could sleep on the couch downstairs." Pan lied but she couldn't get up enough nerve to ask if she could sleep with him. In the good way not the bad way!

"The couch? oh right downstairs the couch...THE COUCH! Goodness Pan I can't let you sleep on the couch you're a guest. If Bra wants to be a bad hostess let her but i won't be you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Trunks pointed to his green couch in the corner.

"Are you sure I mean I don't mind" Pan hesistated wishing she just would have went downstairs to the safe couch.

:Maybe you don't but I do and yes I am sure, the couch is quite comfortable anyways." He lied that thing was as hard as a brick and rough like sand paper.

"Thank you Trunks I appreciate it." Pan said and went over to the bed then added. "If you want since it's your bed I wouldn't mind if you slept on it with me."

'Sleep with me.' Were the only words Trunks ears heard before he felt he need ANOTHER cold shower. "Well I-Um" Trunks stuttered and stumbled before Pan said "Relax Trunks I am just your friend."

'Right she's just my friend' Trunks breathed. 'A rather attractive friend who I love' he sighed.

"Let me put some clothes on before I decide." Trunks then walke over to his dresser pulled out some boxers and went back into the bathroom.

'You can sleep on it with me. That was a welcome invitation Pan you whore!' she thought as slid her shoes off. 'Take care of one thing at a time first tell him you are Pea and then lets see how he feels. She told herself. 'I am afraid to know.'

She heard the lock unclick and Trunks stepped out of the bathroom wearing nothing but satin blue Tommy Hilfiger boxers.

'Oh god I hope he decides to sleep on the couch.' Pan prayed as she felt her whole body pulse just looking at him.

"Are you sure you don't mind me sleeping in my bed with you?" Trunks asked cautiously.

"No I wouldn't mind." 'In fact I would love it!' she thought wickedly as her body began to sweat.

"All right." Trunks went to the other side of the bed and got underneath the covers. Pan gulped as she did the same thing and rolled over the in opposite direction.

"Night" Trunks whispered.

Pan didn't respond, she was concentrating on trying to go to sleep.

"Pan, Pan wake up." Bra shook her gently so she wouldn't wake her brother up who's body was entwined with Pan's.

"Bra it's to early comeback in 5 minutes." Pan rolled over and came face to face with Trunks.

It took everything in her not to scream. She lay there quietly studying his face, gently tracing it with her index finger.

"I hate to interrupt by my mom will be here in 5 minutest to wake up Trunks." Bra whispered

Pan stopped tracing his face and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you" she whispered and got out of his bed. Bra had to drag Pan out of the door as Trunks began to wake up at the loss of Pan's body heat against him.

"Pan?" Trunks asked as he heard the door close.

Trunks opened his eyes and saw that no one was beside him. He glanced over at the clock and saw it read 7:00 am. 'She left just before-' Bulma opened her sons double doors and chirped "Wake up son breakfast is ready."

Trunks grumbled as he stumbled out of bed and over to his dresser where he put a shirt on.

"Did you sleep well?" Bulma asked as she walked out the door and down the stairs beside him.

"Yeah it was all right." He said not feeling like having small talk with her a the moment.

Vegeta was siting in his usual spot, Bra sitting beside him with Goten by her sid and Pan sat right across from them in the seat closest to his father. It had been so long since he had seen her at their breakfast table devouring all the food the cook put in front of her.

"Trunks are you even hungry for food?" Vegeta asked mockingly as he saw Trunks eyeing Pan. Trunks glared at Vegeta stomped to his seat and sat down.

"Good now can we eat woman?" Vegeta asked Bulma who sat down and sighed "Dig in"

Breakfast was excellent as always at the Briefs house. Pan leaned back in her chair and rubbed her full belly. "I'm stuffed." she groaned as she looked at what was still left on the table.

"Come on Pan lets go upstairs you need to get your things around to go home." Bra told her as she helped Pan out of the chair and upstairs.

"Her eyes were always bigger than her stomach." Trunks commented then chuckled

"Yeah it's a son curse." Goten groaned as he patted his belly.

"So Trunks I've decided to hold a ball this evening at 6 just before dinner for your loveley guest Pea i met last night." Vegeta said then shoved another waffle in his mouth.

"What! Dad on such short notice the whole town is going to be crazy!" Trunks began to feel nauseated and worried at the same time.

"Don't worry I only sent out 200 invitations last nights and I saved one for you to give to Pea." Vegeta said and slid the invitation to Trunks.

Trunks put the invitation in his pocket and left the table.

"Pan are you sure you want to continue this?"

"Bra I feel like I have to but after dinner tonight I'm going to tell him."

Bra raised one eyebrown and gave Pan a doubtful look.

"I promise" Pan said trying to make herself sound more convincing then she looked.

"Mmmm Hmmm" Bra said as she was helping Pan gather her things. "Well that's everything." Bra said and handed Pan her backpack.

"It's 10:30 now i told my dad I'd be home around noon but I want to go to the mall and see what I can find to wear tonight."

"All right I guess I'll see you tonight then Pan."

"Yeah see you- Oh crap I forgot my shoes." Pan said looking down at her bare toes.

"Where are they?" Bra asked and Pan gulped "In Trunks bedroom"

Pan knocked quietly on the slightly opened and saw Trunks sitting on his bed reading a letter.

"Come in" Trunks told her.

"Umm sorry to interupt its just that I forgot my shoes."

"I think they're right here beside my bed."

"Thanks, Trunks what do have there?" Pan asked glancing at the letter and envelope.

"An invitation for a small formal ball being held tonight. My father is hosting it for Pea."

"Your girlfriend?" She asked seeming jealous.

"Yes, this is her invitation."

"Do you love her?" Pan asked as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"I believe I do, everytime I'm around her it feels like I'm...around you." he whispered the last part and looked up from the invitation into her.

"But let me gues I'm too-"

"Pan there is nothing wrong with you and there never was." Trunks said wanting to leave the conversation at that.

"Trunks I'm...sorry" Pan managed to whisper out she wanted to yell and get frustrated with him but she couldn't

"No Pan I'm sorry." Trunks said quietly as he watched Pan walk out of his room and he felt like she was walking out of his life.

Pan walked out of Trunks bedroom and heard him mumble something under his breath. She didn't turn around to hear him better or ask what he said Pan just kept on walking until she stopped at Bra's door.

Pan knocked on the door and Bra opened it. "He loves me, Bra he told me that there was nothing wrong with me. He loves...me" Pan choked and became teary eyed.

"Oh Pan." Bra said and hugged her. "It seems that everyone knew except the two of you. Now all you have to do is tell him, show him the truth Pan."

"I will" Pan sniffled and backed out of Bra's embrace. "Now I have to get going see you later." Pan waved and left the castle.

After an hour of shopping at the mall Pan came home empty handed at lunch time. "Hey honey how was girls night?" Goh asked as Pan entered the door.

"Fine" Pan said before she plopped on the recliner.

"Is there something wrong?" Gohan asked

"Not really this morning I found out that before dinner they are throwing a ball for Pea."

"Oh are you nervous?"

"Yeah a little but that's not my problem I don't have a formal dress to wear." She sighed and slumped with dissapointment.

"Well I think I may have a dress you could wear." Gohan said remembering that there was a dress hanging in his closet.

Pan raised her eyebrow and gave him a weird look.

"It's not mine it ws your mothers and I think it will fit you."

"Really where is it?"

"I'll go get it." Gohan got up and went upstairs to get it.

When he came back he saw Pan sitting in front of the TV clicking the remote to find something interesting. Gohan held up the dress to show Pan and she gasped "WOW"

The color of the dress was a soft beige color at the top of the tube top part and got darker the body of the dress with sparkling rhinestones. The bottom of the dress stopped at her knees and looked like a dog ripped at it giving it a sexy fringe look.

"Dad it's so beautiful." Pan gaped still admiring her mothers dress.

"It looked even better on her I remember when she wore this dress on our first date."

FlashBack

Gohan 17 Videl 16 Everyone else except Hercule is a teen

"Dad I'm having a crisis here!" Videl screamed from upstairs

"What is it sweet pea?" Hercule asked as he barged through her door concerned about his daughter.

"Now dad be honest when I aske you this. Does this dress make me look fat?"

Hecule began to laugh and his daughters face got red with frustration. "Videl honey you need to sit down and take a deep breath." Hercule advised and Videl sat down.

"Dad I'm just so worried that he won't like me." Videl said choking on her words and felt tears forming in her eyes.

"You really like this alien boy don't you?" Hercule asked as he grabbed Videl's hand she nodder her head yes causing Hercule to sigh softly.

"Videl you have such a beauty just like your mother did f that freak ailen boy Gohan doesn't see that then he's blind."

Videl chuckled and blushed at her father's words. "Thanks dad." Videl hugged his neck then stood up off the bed.

"I hope he likes my dress but it doesn't really matter as long as he likes me." Videl looked at her image in the mirror and twirled around.

"He will Videl trust me I know." Hercule said and winked at her.

"I hope so." Videl whispered as she got everything ready for her date with Gohan.

Gohan

"Mom this tie is uncomfortable." Gohan whined as he tugged on it. "Sheesh Gohan its just a clip on so stop your whining." Chi-chi scolded.

"Mom I'm just going to dinner and a movie don't you think this is overdoing it a little bit?" Gohan asked

"Nonsense what's wrong with looking sophisticated on a date I don't want Videl to think you're some poor country bumpkin."

"Mom don't you think your overdoing it a little?"

"OVERDOING it is that what they call it these days funny I thought it was called loving your son." Chi-Chi was starting to become hysterical.

"Fine mom I'll wear the tie." Gohan gave up and flew out the door to go meet up with Videl at the restaurant he made reservations for.

Videl just stepped out of the cab when she saw Gohan landed beside the swivel doors of the restaurant. He took a glance in her direction and his whole body felt like it was on fire.

Eyes glued to eachother Videl took one step towards Gohan and he shrieked as if he were staring at a snake. Videl laughed and smiled, her laughter would be Gohan's song and her smile would always remain in his memory.  
End of Flashback

Gohan handed the dress to Pan and smiled down at her holding back tears of a precious memory that he would always remember.

"Well Pan go upstairs and try it on." Gohan said shooing her upstais into her bedroom.

"All right dad I'll try it on." She told him climbing the last stair she left to go to her bedroom.

When she came back out of the door Gohan's heart quaked and memories from that night flew over him causing tears to form. "Pan that dress was made for you to wear tonight, and I'll assure you Trunks will never forget it."

Pan twirled around feeling as light and free as an angel about to take flight her hear soaring. Pan had no clue of what disasters lay ahead of at the castle all she knew was that she felt like a princess she dreamed of becoming one day.

"Thank you daddy I appreciate you sharing this with me." Pan smiled down on her father from the railing.

"You're welcome sweetheart I just wish...she was here to see you wear it."

"Don't worry dad I'm sure she can."

"What time does the ball start?" He asked her

"6:00 pm and dinners at 8."

"Well it's only 2:00 right now so what are you going to do?"

"Call Bra and tell her what a lovely dress and father I have." Pan said and winked.

Gohan grinned as Pan blew him a kiss and returned to her room while Gohan sat in the living room lost among his thoughts and memories.

"Goten stay out of the caterers way!" Bra demanded as she saw him grabbing for some food on the trays.

"But Bra I can't help it I'm hungry." he whined.

"Those are for guests who will be arriving any minute."

"What about our guest of honor will she be arriving?" Goten asked her.

"Lets hope so for Trunks sake." Bra mumbled the last part and looked over at her brother wating anxiously.

Pan curled her last strand of hair and pulled the mass of curls up in two barrets with red roses on each clip to match her pin. She loosened the barrets allowing a few curls to fall on her tanned shoulders.

Pan glanced at the clock and shrieked as it read 5:48. 'All right Pan you can do this.' she told herself as she took a deep breath. Pan lifted up from her stool in the bathroom and turned off the lights.

"Pan you really want to kill him don't you." Gohan said as he examined his daughter who seemed to develop into a beautiful woman before his eyes.

"No a small heart attack would suffice." she teased and walked down the stairs." See you tonight dad." Pan said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good luck Pan and have fun."

"I will hopefully my carriage doesn't turn into a pumpkin before the stroke of midnight."

Gohan rolled his eyes and gagged. "Get out of here cinderella wanna be." he shouted from the door and watched her fly away. 


	32. Pea's Last Date

Guest flowed in through the doors from 5:30-5:55 but Trunks was watching for one particular guest to walk through the doors. His attention was caught when he saw curly raven black hair held up by two barrets. He made his way through the crowd but ran into a familiar distraction.

"Oh my hello Trunks how have you been?" The pretty young blonde asked him.

"Very fine Madeline." The young woman had dated him for a short time before he was to leave for his journey. Madeline seemed interested for a while but the truth came out and all she was really after was his money and the crown.

"It's been so long do you think we can catch up?" she asked attempting to corner him

"Perhaps but for now I must leave you to greet my other wonderfull guests. Well farewell." He left before Madeline could finish saying goodbye to him.

Pan saw Trunks lavender hair and noticed that he was talking to a beautiful blonde. "Figures" she mumbled and scowled.

"Miss do you have an invitation?" The guard asked and Pan's face went blank.

"Excuse me Phillip but I have it she left it over at the castle last night." Trunks explained and handed him the invitation and escorted her through the main doors.

She heard the people in the crowd gasp and felt all the girls frown she knew all eyes were on her. "Trunks you embarrased me back there, looking like I spent the night last night." Her cheeks began to burn from all the stares.

"Don't worry they already think bad thoughts why not encourage it and not let it affect you?" he asked her calmly.

"Because it's not true Trunks."

"But I want it to be." Trunks said moving his face closer to hers.

"Ah Trunks I see that Pea has arrived. I'm glad you make it." Vegeta said once again interrupting an intimate moment.

"Thank you for inviting me." Pan said and bowed.

Vegeta took her hand and kissed the top of it. "May I say that dress looks remarkable Trunks is very lucky to be escorting such a beautiful woman." Vegeta winked at her the looked back at Trunks.

"Come on Trunks don't keep us waiting all of the guests wish to meet this angel." Vegeta walked off and linked his arm with Bulma's to escort her to the ballroom.

'They know.' Pan thought to herself.

"My father isn't always so charming I wonder what's got into him?" Trunks questioned the act of kindness but Pan just smiled.

"I know what you mean. Trunks why haven't you said anything about my dress?" Pan began to pout as she asked him the question.

Trunks removed her pout by pressing his lips onto hers which made her smile and gently shove him away. "Your dress is radiant the best one i've seen all night but I can't decide whether I want it on or off." Trunks smirked then Pan elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't try to flatter me it won't work." Pan warned and gave him a playful look.

"Don't worry I wouldn't dare." Trunks teased her and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Carefull Pea next time I see that tongue it better be in my mouth." Pan blushed and didn't speak to him until they were on the ball room floor.

"Would you like to dance?" Trunks asked holding his hand out for her.

"I guess so I'll just have to bear it." She teased giving him a disgusted look.

"I promise you wont regret it." He said when she placed her hand in his and they glided on the dance floor.

"I can't really dance that well." Pan admitted.

"I think you dance just perfect remember that was our first date together."

"Yeah well this dancing is very different and a lot slower."

"Just follow my lead." Trunks whispered in her ear and began to move with the music.

"Oops sorry." Pan whispered as she stepped on Trunks toe for the 3rd time.

"Pea just relax focus on me and pretend like there is no one else here just us." Pan looked into Trunks ocean blue eyes that looked so soft and comforting. She was lost in those eyes all she was able to see or comprehend was that her and Trunks were together.

"You're doing much better my toes thank you." he teased to liven things up.

Pan chuckled before she layed her cheek on Trunks chest and said "I didn't picture you to be such a good dancer. I'm very glad that you are." Trunks kissed the top of her head smelling and feeling the soft curls on his face as he rested his chin there.

When the song was over their bodies still remained inseperable. "Trunks I don't want to move."

"Then don't" Trunks rubbed his hand up and down her back assuring her that it was real. Pan breathed in deep ingulfing and memorizing everything about him. She feared this moment would end tonight because of what she must tell him.

"Trunks-" "Excuse me but do you mind if I cut in?" Madeline asked interrupting Pan.

"Um Madeline when I-"

"Sure hurry Trunks the next song is about to start." She told him as she eased out of his grip and stepped out of the way for Madeline.

"Pea are you sure-"

"Don't worry about it Trunks just have fun." Pan smiled and went over to sit down.

"How very nice of her if I was in her position I certainly wouldn't have-" Madeline said but was interrupted by Trunks.

"You will never be in that position again Madeline so give it up. I'm only dancing with you out of respect for Pea don't stretch my kindness." Madeline began to pout but Trunks ignored her and kept staring back at the table Pan was sitting at.

"You know as soon as I found out who your little date was I became interested in her background."

"She's an orphan." Trunks informed her not really caring anymore what she had to say.

"Well you see that's interesting because when I looked it up on my daddy's computer there is no one registerd under the name Pea Vine."

"WHAT!" Trunks looked at Madeline then to tables and saw that Pan was gone.

"Either your date is an illegal alien or she's someone else."

'Someone else!' The thought went through his mind and the name Pan hit him like a lighting bolt. "No you're wrong Madeline." Trunks shoved her away and went to go find Pea, he wouldn't believe she was anyone else.

Pan escaped to the balcony overlooking the garden the smell of the flowers soothed her. 'How am I going to tell him?' she pondered feeling the gentle wind playing with her hair.

"Pea" she heard his calming voice and turned around to face him.

All Trunks doubts left when he saw her standing in front of him and he was now speechless. "Pea I realize that I never go to finish my question from last night will you come away with me?" Trunks asked her.

Pan nodded her head yes and he scooped her up into his arms and took off.

"I can fly you know." Pan told him expecting him not to realize it.

"I know I just enjoy holding you in my arms." Pan blushed and he saw it as an opportunity to kiss her.

"Mmmmmmm...Trunks I enjoy being in your arms."

"That's good news." he smiled down at her quietly placed her down on the grass.

"You like this place don't you?" Pan asked as she remembered him taking her there a few days ago.

"Yes I find it very romantic to bring you here." he admitted.

"Well it just depends what did you want to ask me?"

"Pea...I'm in love with you. Everytime I am around you I become a different person a person i never knew existed until i met you. Thanks to you Pea I know what it feels like to love another with all your heart. Pea I want someone to love me, someone to want me if go away."

After saying that Trunks knealed down on one knee and looked up to her and asked "Pea the love of my life that keeps my heart beating will you marry me?"

Pan let out a gasp and began to cry. "Yes-I-I-Will-" Trunks didnt hear anything else he placed a ring on her finger he pulled from his pocket. He hugged her so hard that Pan lost her balance and she fell on the floor with Trunks on top of her.

She began to breathe heavily as Trunks traced his fingers over her calves and up her thighs. "Pea I love you, I love you so much it hurts me to even think about it and when I do I can't breathe." Trunks whispered and nibbled on her ear.

Pan gulped and let silent tears fall from her face. 'Please don't do this, I hope he doesn't say anymore.' Pan prayed.

"Pea let me prove to you how much I love you." he said and began to gently kiss her neck. Softer, slower and lower he left kisses all over making her shudder and moan. "Will you let me? Please Pea I'm begging." He pleaded trying to keep control as he continued to shower her with kisses.

"Only under one condition." Pan choked out.

"Anything" he groaned out.

"You have to say my name."

"Pea" he whispered his tickling her neck.

"No my real name, Pan." she told him and he jerked away from her. 


	33. Truth be told going far away

"What did you just say?" Not believing his ears she couldn't possibly be, there is no way he thought to himself.

"Trunks its me Pan."

Trunks choked out "I-i-s-s this s-s-o-m-me sor of joke Pea because-"

"Dont ever call me that again! My name is Pan Son" She shouted

"No, No this can't be I mean I" he stumbled on his words until his eyes fell on her neck. 'That necklace ceartainly it can't be.' he thought as his face paled.

Pan saw what he was staring at and lifted the necklace in her fingers.

"That's the-"

"The necklace you gave me on my 14th birtday." Pan finished his sentence and looked up at him. Suddenly it all clicked in Trunks' brain everything that happened in the last two weeks and his face was now red with anger.

Pan could feel his ki rising. "Why did you lie to me?" he asked his voice sounding harsh.

"Because you would have never noticed me or saw me as anything but your little sister or took my feelings seriously."

"Oh that's a good reason Pan you're so selfish only thinking of you feeling and no one else ESPECIALLY MINE" Trunks hollered.

"You don't understand Trunks-"

"OH I understand completly. Friends don't lie to one another and neither do people who claim to love someone!"

"Oh then lets talk about love Trunks tell me does love have an age limit?"

"That has nothing to do with this!" he shouted and glared at her.

Tears began to form as she tried to explain it to him. "Pan I don't want to hear it." he said as his voice was becoming shaky.

"Trunks please let me explain."

"Go away" he warned her

"But Trunks there's-"

"GET OUT!" he hollered at her. His screaming caused her to cry as she looked at him through her blurred vision one last time.

"Goodbye" she whispered dropping the ring he just gave her on the grass beside him and flew off. As soon as she was out of his sight he fell on his knees and began to cry.

Pan flew home as fast as she could and locked herself in her bedroom she clutched her pillow and whispered "I'm sorry Trunks. I'm so sorry."

Pan's tears flowed freely down her face and began to drench the pillow she was holding. Gohan woke up when he heard soft cries coming from Pan's room.

'Oh no Pan.' he thought as he got out of his bed and headed into her bedroom. "Pan honey are you ok?" Gohan asked after knocking on her door.

"NO" she cried out. Gohan turned the door handle and went in to comfort her.

"Pan what's wrong?"

"I told him daddy I finally told him."

"Oh Pan" Gohan sighed and softly hugged her.

"He hates me now, he hates me." she said and leaned her face into his chest.

"Shhhh Pan it's ok he doesn't hate you." He told her and rocked her back and forth in his arms.

"Y-y-e-s-s h-e-e d-o-oes" She sniffled.

"Pan look at me and listen no one could ever hate you."

"I need to leave can I please go back to earth?" she asked him with tears in her eyes.

"Pan you're an adult you make your own decisions. I'll miss you if you decide to go though." Gohan leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you dad" she whispered and squeezed him.

"Are you going to be all right now?" Gohan asked her with concern still in his voice.

"Yeah I'll be fine."

"Ok if you need anything just tell me." he told her and hugged her one last time.

"I will goodnight Daddy."

"Night sweetie." After Gohan kissed her goodnight he left the room and went to sleep.

"Goodbye Daddy." she whispered and got up from the bed to pack some clothes. College sounded like the perfect plan to escape Trunks and she would attend it on earth.

'This is goodbye forever Trunks, I know it is what you want.' Pan thought as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Im so stupid it was right in front of my face the whole time." Trunks shouted and began to pace back and forth. "Why couldn't I see it earlier?" he asked himself quietly and lowered his head.

"Because you have denied it ever since you left her 6 years ago." a voice said.

"What are you doing here?" Trunks asked him

"I felt Pan leave and I heard you screaming so I figured she told you." Goten said.

"You knew?" Trunks asked Goten.

"Yes and deep down Trunks you knew it too you were just to shamefull to admit it." Trunks was silenced by Gotens words and lifted up his head to face him.

"I told Pan that I loved her." he whispered with tears in his eyes.

"You do Trunks what you told her wasn't a lie. It just took another identity for you to realize it." Goten told him.

"Your wrong." Trunks said softly then glared at Goten. "YOU'RE WRONG!" Trunks shouted at him.

"Trunks...just think about what I told you." Goten sighed then he left leaving Trunks alone again.

"Lies" Trunks whispered "LIES!" he repeated louder and shook his head "WHY!" he shouted out his questino and answered it himself.

'I don't know' he thought feeling completly defeated "I just don't know" Trunks mumbled as he lay down on the grass and tried to get some sleep.

Pan clutched her knees and rocked back and forth in her seat as she watched planet Vegeta get smaller and smaller.

"Never again Trunks Brief will I let you hurt me like this. Goodbye Bra, Goten, Daddy, Vegeta and Bulma. Trunks I really am sorry I just wish you knew how much."

Pan then looked away from the window as she felt tears begin to form. 'I'm sorry that I ever loved you'

"Brat wake up." Vegeta said and kicked Trunks' side.

"Uggh" Trunks groaned and hugged his side.

"I'm sure Pan feels a whole lot worse right now."

"You don't know anything." Trunks told him enraged and started to stand up.

"I know more than you think I do. Trunks you love her." Vegeta said as if Trunks never knew it.

"No dad I thought I did I only loved a lie." Trunks sulked.

"Open your eyes you idiot! She didn't look different or act different she gave you a different name and age you liked that was it. The rest wasn't an act." Vegeta spat out and glared into his eyes.

"I can't love her father I-"

"I don't see why not. She would be an excellent wife and daughter in-law." he told Trunks.

"It's not that simple father I didn't fall in love with her."

"You're right Trunks yo didn't fall in love with her. You always loved her as Pan or Pea if you try to deny it then your an idiot." Vegeta said and smacked him upside the head.

"Now look at me and listen swallow your pride and go apologize to her before its to late. If you let her go now you will never get her back trust me."

"But I-"

"All you need to tell her is I'm sorry." Vegeta said to him

Trunks stared at Vegeta and he didn't budge. Trunks gave him a grin and then a small hug "Thanks" Trunks told him.

"No problem now get going." Vegeta shoved him off and Trunks flew away to go apologize to Pan.

'Love struck idiot' Vegeta thought.

"Nice pep talk I think you handled it well." Bulma said as she hugged him from behind.

"Yeah you would have just sugar coated it and babied him."

"Well I wouldn't have been so violent." Bulma admitted.

"Exactly, like i said you would have treated him like a baby."

Bulma giggled and kissed the side of his neck. "You're so cute when you get angry.

"CUTE! Woman are you crazy." Vegeta raised his voice and Bulma kissed him. "I can be cute." he purred and kissed Bulma back 


	34. Not a happy ending like it should be

Disclaimer- The Poem i have placed in my story is written by my sister its called "Not a happy ending like it should be." and tweeked by ME! My sister also has an account Fanfictiongeek36

'Should I really do this?' Trunks asked himself as he got closer to Pan's house. 'Of course I should everyone is right I do love her. I just hope she will forgive me. There's no reason why she should though I was being a complete jerk.' Beating himself up for the whole situation.

Trunks saw Pan's house and landed in the front lawn. 'I just hope this works.' he thought as he walked up to the front door. 'Here it goes.' Trunks range the door and heard footsteps going down the stairs.

"Hi Gohan is Pan home?" Trunks asked his head lowered to face the ground.

"No she left this morning before I got up had a rough night you know."

"Yes I know." Trunks replied more to himself than to Gohan.

"Well she did leave you something come inside whiled I go upstairs to get it." Gohan said and left the door open for Trunks to come in.

Trunks walked in and stood at the base of the stair and watched Gohan climb up them. He saw Gohan dissapear in Pan's room and Trunks wondered where she went to. 'What is it she left me?' Trunks questioned.

Gohan came out of her bedroom with an envelope in his hnd and brought it downstairs to Trunks.

"Where did she go?"

"Just read what she wrote and you'll know. I'll be in the kitchen you're welcome to read it here just let yourself out when your done." Gohan then walked through the swinging dooor into the kitchen.

Trunks went over and sat in the recliner he gently opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

I've done this so many times before this time it's hurts so much, my body is sore Wow, look how weak I am for you From all the mental torture I put myself through.  
I'm clutching my shoulders close, touching my face I know I am nothing to you and a disgrace.  
I've been told time and time again that it wouldn't work so perfectly in the end.

So, now I'm waiting for the rain to fall for tears to escape my eyes as i feel so small But, it never will come, this isn't a story It won't end perfectly, not with I'm sorry it will be a long, painful, and hurt me so much you will leave my heart shattered and crushed Nothing will be written down My heart will barely pound.  
No happily ever after I won't hear your sweet laughter I'll just be gone...

This is what I deserve because of this mess it's all my fault; now I'm left distressed.  
I grow so tired of my thoughts just because you're that one I've never caught.  
I'm so weak, my stomach is sick I've fallen so hard for you its pathetic I should have known i didn't have a chance that what i had was on a balance Weighing on each side, determining the outcome I knew it would lead to the wrong one.

I was right it did hurt me it's not like you didn't see. You knew for so long how i felt toward you I knew what you wanted to do.

You wanted to take me away from this place you didn't want to ever see my face I could see it in your cool blue eyes everything you tried to mask and disguise You never said it in words I would have heard

My fingers are beginning to shake I'm lying in my bed awake thoughts of you pouring in my head and all the things that were said But...i said nothing, I just walked on by I was forced to stare into those steel eyes.  
This is definatley not my happily ever after with you here, it's leaving me faster.

'Trunks I'm sorry for what happened maybe when I comeback you will be able to forgive me and we can be friends. Just friends like you want but right now I think of you as something more. Don't feel sorry for me I don't want your pity I just need time to heal and for you to be happy Love your lis sis P

Tears stained the lined piece of paper as he read her unselfish words. He looked in the envelope and saw the necklace he had given her for he 14th birthday. He got up from the counter and stormed into the kitchen.

"Where is she?" Trunks asked as he clasped the ring in the palm of his han while the chain dangled down.

"Use your heart Trunks and you'll know." Gohan said calmly and continued to sip his coffee.

"Don't give me that bull shit you'reher father you should know where she is." Trunks said clearly outraged by Gohan's sereine attitude.

"You're the one who caused her to leave, I'm not going to say anything about it." Gohan said and picked up his bagel.

"Fine" Trunks said and walked out of the house. "But where is she?" he asked himself outloud.

It was 12:00 p.m when Pan finally stepped out of the space ship with her small load of luggage. She touched her neck it felt so bare without Trunks necklace. 'I'll just have to get used to it.' she thought.

"Do you need a taxi miss?" the attendent asked her.

"No thank you I don't mind it's a short walk." Pan just really wanted to have some time to get her mind away from Trunks.'I hope Buu hasn't spent the fortune.' she thought as she began to walk to her grandfathers mansion now owned by Majin Buu.

To her surprise it had actually grown even bigger. She wondered if someone had bribed Buu with some candy and hoped she was right to trust Buu with the large fortune.

As she approached the door she could hear several different barks the when she rang the doorbell she heard more barks and they got even louder. 'What in the world?'

"HELLO!" Buu answered the door holding 2 puppies under each arm.

"Hi Buu" Pan said and dropped her luggage to give him a hug.

"PAN" he shouted as he recognized her. He placed the puppies down and gave her a bear hug.

"Good to see you. You happy to see Buu?" Buu asked as he pulled away from the hug.

"Very happy Buu" Pan told him and smiled.

"Come in Pan you want chocolate? Candy?" He asked as he led her through the door.

"I'd love some." Pan replied and walked right in.

Trunks had flown around and through the main city and planet he was becoming very frustrated. He decided to go back to the castle to talk with Goten. 'Hopefully he can give me an idea where she could be.'

Trunks went up the stairs and stopped at Goten and Bra's bedroom. He knocked on the door and his sister answered.

"Oh hey Trunks, do you need something?" Bra asked him.

"Is Goten in there?"

"Yeah hold on. GOTEN" she yelled.

"HOLD ON!" Goten shouted back.

"I think he's in the bathroom hold on Trunks."

"All right." he said then sighed.

"You can come in and sit if you want?" Bra offered.

"No that's ok I'd rather stand." he said then crossed his arms.

"Woah! you just looked like dad when you did that." she told him and chuckled her comment made him smile.

"What's up Bra?" Goten asked as he came up beside her.

"Trunks said he needs to talk to you." Goten looked at Trunks then asked "What do you need?"

"I need to ask it privatley." Trunks said trying to hint to his sister to scram.

"Shessh" she said and slammed the door leaving the alone in the hallway.

"This better be good cause you just cost me no sex for at least a week." Goten grumbled and scowled at Trunks.

"Its Pan she's missing she left last night and I can't find her anywhere."

"Well where did you look?" he asked Trunks.

"All over the city and planet for that matter do you have any idea where she could be?" Trunks asked him.

"Well right after you left 6 yrs ago she went to earth to live with Hercule if she's not on this planet then that would be my best guest where she is at."

"That's right I remember her telling me that now. Thanks Goten." Trunks was about to leave when Goten's voice stopped him.

"Hey Trunks how do you plan to get her back?"

"I don't know I'll think of something."

"Come here I have an idea thats sure to work." Goten said then whispered his plan into Trunks ear.

"Wait a minute just how sure are you?"

"Trunks get back over here and listen." Goten demanded then continued to whisper the plan in Trunks' ear.

"I don't know Goten it sounds cheesy to me." Trunks said after hearing Goten's plan.

"Girls love cheesy stuff like that." Goten said and patted Trunks on the back. "Trust me now go get em Trunks" Goten said encouring his best buddy and he knew he was going to need it.

"Thanks again!" Trunks hollered as he went down the stairs and waved goodbye.

'Good luck Trunks you are going to need a lot of it.' Goten thought to himself before he went into his bedroom. Goten opened his bedroom door and saw Bra's ear leaned up against the door. "I would have told you, you know." Goten said startling her.

"You didn't tell me that Pea was Pan." Bra blurted out to justify herself.

"That was for my niece this is just Trunks." he said with that silly grin on his face.

"Would you have told me about Pan if you knew first?" he asked her.

"Well of course not but what does-"

"Shh" Goten said interrupting her. "You look so much prettier with you mouth closed." Goten told her and leaned in for a kiss.

Bra wanted so bad to smack him and throw him out but his kisses were just to damn good. She smiled at her foolish feelings. "You're so cute when you don't think." Bra murmered and kissed him again.

"Thanks" he said and deepened the kiss.

"Honey...what did Trunks want?"

"BRA!" Goten shouted at her question.

"What?" Bra asked innocently.

"Geez why don't you just pour ice water down my pants."

"Oh sorry Goten I'll ask later." she said and gave him the signature Vegeta grin. "Now where were we.?" She asked huskily and got on top his body to kiss him.

"Much better." he then deepened the kisses.

"So what bring you to see Buu?" Buu asked always refering to himself in 3rd person.

"I've missed you and the earth so I came by to visit for a while." Pan lied but Buu was so innocent he would have never known.

"Buu call up friends we have party yes, YES!" he clapped his hands and smiled.

"Wait Buu give me sometime to get settled in." Pan said not wanting to see anyone else at the moment.

"You tired?" Buu asked.

"Yeah a little let me go upstairs and take a shower then a short nap."

"No Pan can't go in old room." Buu told her.

"Why not?" She asked

"Because Buu turn into puppy kennel." he said then screamed "PUPPIES" and added "Buu love puppies"

Pan was mad with him but she could never stay angry at Buu. She watched as several puppies came tumbling down the stairs and licked his face. "AHAHAHHAHAHA! Pan use guest house yes, yes no puppies there."

"Where Buu?" Pan never remembered her grandpa ever having a gues house.

"Buu's driver will take you there. Plenty of food you stay there as long as you like."

"Thank you Buu"

Buu's driver went to Pan and said "Ready when you are." The driver picked up her luggage and hauled it out into the limo.

"Bye Bye you come visit Buu again soon! We call friends have big big party." Buu said and waved goodbye to Pan.

"Ok I have got everything for Goten's plan" Trunks said and zipped up his duffle bag. 'If this doesn't work I can always get on my knees and plead.' he thought and gulped. "Not a very manly position." he mumbled as he pictured himself on his knees.

Trunks sat down at his desk in his bedroom and wrote out a letter to his parents explaining what had happened once he was done he picked up the duffled bag and flew to the space ship center.

He purchased the quickest and avaible flight to earth and took his seat. "Please fasten your seatbelt take off to Earth will begin momentarily." the woman announced over the intercom.

"Earth." Trunks said and looked out the window at his home planet. The planet Earth where he hadn't been for nearly 20 years. He gulped as the space ship took off. Butterflies tumbled in his stomach and he began to squirm in his seat.

The woman next to him observed Trunks unsettling behaivor and confused it with something else. "Excuse me but do you need to go to the bathroom?"

Trunks looked at her and chuckled. "No, I'm just a little nervous that's all."

"All right" she said and returned to reading her magazine.

'This could be a while.' he thought and leaned back in his seat to rest his head. This position was more comfortable and allowed Trunks to easily fall asleep. 


End file.
